YANA: You Are Not Alone
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: It's an ordinary day for the Torchwood Three team when suddenly everything changes thanks to a simple phone call which leads the torchwood team to see a completely different side of Captain Jack Harkness. AU From mid-season two, semi cross over with Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

**AN:** Ok first I would like to say that I haven't forgotten about my other stories and I have the next chapters either partly written or I know where they are going to go for all of them but this story won't leave me alone so much so that I have written 5 chapters in less than a week so I thought it was finally time to post it.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect Torchwood? and how will an teenager effect the Torchwood team.

* * *

Torchwood Hub: late evening.

Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Toshiko are all standing around Tosh's computer as she explains the newest rift activity.

"The rift has been more active as we all know. I'm trying to see if there is any pattern to the activity." Tosh explains to everything.

"Is there?" Jack asks but before Toshiko can answer Jack's phones starts ring.

Jack pulls his regular phone out of his pocket and realises that it is not the one ringing so he pulls out a second phone from the opposite pocket. He looks at the caller id and walks a little away from everyone else.

"Why do you have two phones?" Owen asks as Jack walks off as everyone else exchanges looks as they have never noticed that he does.

"Hello."

"Daddy." A quite voice says.

"Hey, I know I'm late and I'm sorry, but I'm going to be leaving work soon. So I'll be at your Mums to join you two as soon as I can." Jack tells his daughter.

"Dad, something's happen to Mum." Jack's daughter says and it becomes all too clear to the father that it is something bad has happened and it causes his heart to sink.

"What happened?" He asks almost positive that he doesn't want the answer.

"I don't know. I slept at Gen's last night and Mum said I could spend the day there two so I did. When I got home and Mum was on the floor bleeding. I tried to help and I called an ambulance I helped Dad, I did. She's in surgery but they won't tell me what's happening." The voice says braking and crying as Jack runs into his office grabs something out of his second safe puts something in it grabs his jacket as he says. "Rhosyn listen to me what hospital are you at?"

"University of Wales Hospital, surgical waiting room 5th floor."

"Ok, I'm on my way. I will be there as soon as I can ok, I'm coming for you." Jack says running out of his office ignoring the calls of his team as he passes.

Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto look at each other and run to follow him. By the time they get out of the hub and where the SUV is parked both Jack and the car are long gone.

"Do we track him?" Tosh asks when they realises they can't follow him.

"No." Ianto says not being able to explain why. But he feels that at the moment it may not be the best thing to do.

"I agree." Gwen says looking at Ianto "We go back to the hub and wait for him to come back."

"What if he doesn't? Wouldn't be the first time he disappeared." Owen reminds everyone.

"We go back and wait and then do our job." Gwen says turning around and walking back to the hub.

"Do you think he is ok?" Ianto asks Gwen walking faster to catch up with her concern clear in his voice.

"I hope so." Gwen responds not sounding confident.

* * *

Jack runs as fast as he can to the SUV .Once he gets to the car and starts driving he speeds to the hospital, breaking almost every driving law just to get to his daughter. Once he arrives at the hospital he parks outside the hospital in a park that is more than likely in a no parking zone and rushes inside before taking the elevator up to the 5th floor.

As soon as he exits the elevator on the fifth floor he sees his 14 year old daughter sitting in a chair by herself. Her green eyes filled with tears and her tan trench coat stained with her mother's blood.

"Oh Rosie." Jack says as he sits down next to his daughter pulling her into his arms as he runs his hand through her lose wavy golden brown hair.

"Why did this happen Dad?" She asks then lowers her voice so that no one can hear "Is it because of what Mum used to do? What you still do?" She asks her voice filled with pain and anger.

"I don't know Rosie, I really don't but I will find out." Jack says making a promise not to just his daughter but himself to find out what happened to the women he once loved, and who he still considers one of the most important people in his life.

Not even five minutes later the doors to the surgical wing open and a doctor comes out "Dad, that's her doctor."

Jack closes his eyes and stands up grabbing his daughter hand and bracing himself for the news that he knows is coming, because he knows that for the surgery to be over so quickly then it didn't go well.

"Mr Andrews?" The doctor asks Jack.

"Yes."

"Ms Harries was brought in with two gunshot wounds to the stomach. She had lost several litres of blood prior to being brought in, we attempted to repair the damage but it was too severe. I'm sorry to tell you that she died a couple of minutes ago." The doctor tells Jack and Rhosyn. Jack puts his arms around his daughter and she cries into his chest as he himself sheds silent tears.

"Once again I am sorry for your loss." The doctor says walking away as Jack and Rhosyn sits back down on the chair.

Jack and Rhosyn sit together morning for their loss neither noticing the sound of the people around them talking or the voice coming over the intercom, the sounds of life continuing around them.

"Mr Andrews?" A voice says and Jack looks up to see a police officer standing over him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for your lost, but we were wondering if we could ask you and your daughter some questions about your Ex? And what Rhosyn saw when she found her mother?" The police officer kindly asks.

"Now?" Jack asks angrily "Can't this wait? My daughter just lost her mother; she doesn't need to be questioned about what happened."

"Of course sir, if I could collect a contact number and arrange for yourself and your daughter to come into the station at a later this week to answer a few questions." The police office requests handing Jack and piece of paper and a pen.

"You don't think this was an accident." Jack realises trying to collect some information from the office about what happened.

"It is unclear at the moment Sir. There has been home invasions in the area but it's unclear if this is connected." The police officer tells Jack as he hands the paper back

"Your daughter's jacket has blood on it, as it is evidence I need to take it with me." The police office tells Jack.

Hearing the police office Rhosyn takes off her jacket and hands it over to the police officer before once again returning to her position.

"Is that all you need?" Jack asks.

"Yes sir, once again I'm sorry for your loss." The police officer says putting Rhosyn's jacket into an evidence bag before walking off.

"Come on Rosie, let's get out of this place, and go home." Jack says to his daughter who is still clinging to him.

"I don't want to go home Daddy, it's not safe." Rhosyn says her father looking scared after listening to the police officer and knowing what her father does and what her mother used to do.

"No one knows where home is Rosie, its safe." Jack reminds his daughter quietly.

"But we thought that about Mums house and look what happened. Someone broke in and killed her and we don't know if they meant to or not. The same thing can happen again" Rhosyn reminds her father with a broken terrified voice.

"I can't die Rosie you know that." Jack reminds his daughter making sure his voice is only loud enough for his daughter to hear using the surrounding noise to his advantage.

"But I can. What if it wasn't an accident and whoever it is comes out of me and tries to hurt me?" Rhosyn asks sounding terrified.

Jack wants nothing more than to tell his daughter that he won't let anything happen to her. That he will always keep her safe but he knows he can't make that promise so instead he asks "Where do you want to go?"

"To the hub, its safe there no one can get in. I'll feel safe there." Rhosyn tells her father as while she knows what is kept there and what her father does it is the only place she can think of that will make her feel safe.

Jack is torn, yes he has taken his daughter into Torchwood three when no one else was around and ever since he and Rhosyn's mother decided that she was old enough she has known about her father, who he is and what he does. He has also done his best to keep her away from it; to try and keep her safe. Taking her into Torchwood could be destroying all of that.

"Is it the only place that will make you feel safe?" Jack asks his daughter.

"Yes, please Dad." Rhosyn says looking up at her father her eyes begging for him to let her.

"Ok, let's go." Jack says still hesitant as he stands up taking his jacket off and putting it around his daughter as they walk to the elevators. Even though Torchwood is one of the last places he wants to take his daughter if it's the one place that she will feel safe then that is what he will do.

"I will do whatever I can to make sure you are safe." Jack says to his daughter as they enter the elevators as though he can't promise that she will be safe he can promise that he will do his best to keep her so.

Jack and Rhosyn make their way to Torchwood. Rhosyn not stoping crying the whole time Jack wishing the entire time that there was something he could do or say to make things better for his daughter.

Once they get to Torchwood Jack takes his daughter through the front entrance and into the hub.

"She can't be gone Daddy, she can't be, she's my Mummy how can she be gone?" Rhosyn says to her Dad just as they pass through the Hub doors falling to her knees finally feeling that she is safe enough to break down.

"I don't know how she can be gone Rosie, I really don't." Jack says keeling down next to his daughter very aware that his team is staring at them but not caring.

"I want her, I want her here, I don't want her to be gone." Rhosyn says before her crying turns hysterical.

Watching his daughter cry so intensity, seeing her in so much pain Jack can feel his heart break. He reaches over to her, picks her up and cradles her in his arms like he did so many times when she was a baby. "I know. I don't want her to be gone either." Jack tells her as he stands up and carries her into his office closing the door behind him.

"Jack has a daughter." Gwen says shocked being the first one to be able to speak. "A daughter who has just lost her mother." She says quietly to herself not being able to imagine how hard this is for both Jack and his daughter.

"How old do you think she is?" Owen asks.

"Early teens, 13, 14 maybe." Ianto guesses surprised that Jack hasn't told him about her but guessing that he must have his reasons.

"Too young to have to deal with that." Tosh answers feeling pity for the girl.

"Do you think she knows about her Dad, that he can't die?" Owen asks the others.

"What kind of question is that to ask?" Gwen asks Owen turning to face him sounding a little angry.

"A good one. We need to know what she knows so we can know what we can say around her." Owen points out.

"For him to bring her here she must know some of it." Tosh guesses.

"Unless it is the only place that he could bring her." Gwen points out.

"We wait for Jack; do what he tells us to do." Ianto tells the others.

"Of course you would say that." Owen mutters to himself.

* * *

Jack has taken Rhosyn into his office and down the ladder into the little living area he has created underneath the hub. He places her down on the bed and he sits next to her, still holding her, Rhosyn still having his jacket around her.

"How about some food?" Jack suggests realising that it must have been a while since she has eaten.

"I'm not hungry. But I am tired." Rhosyn tells him.

"Then go to sleep. I'll be right here." Jack tells his daughter.

"You promise." Rhosyn asks yawning as she does.

"I will stay right here until you full asleep but then I have to go upstairs and talk to my team, but I will come back down and check up on you. I promise I won't leave Torchwood until your awake, ok." Jack says to his daughter.

"Ok." Rhosyn says closing her eyes.

Jack holds his daughter waiting for until she fell asleep once she does he kisses her on the head says "Good night sweetheart." Before carefully removing his arm from behind her and heading up stairs.

Once he gets upstairs he heads over to his team who are still standing together all of them with questioning looks on their faces and says "That was Rhosyn Jenifer my daughter who turned 14 last week. She is here because she arrived home from a friend's place to her mother bleeding on the living room floor from two gunshot wounds, she didn't survive. Rhosyn is here because it is the only place she said she would feel safe. She knows about me, what is out there and what Torchwood is and because her mother used to work for UNIT she knows about them as well, any questions?" Jack asks leaving no time for interruptions during his whole explanation.

"What can we do?" Gwen asks.

"I talked to a police officer at the hospital and he didn't say much can you use your contacts to find out what they have? her name was Amelia Harries." Jack requests.

"Of course."

"Tosh can you check all rift activities? and see if there has been any threats against me or Amelia we both have a lot of enemy's."

Tosh nods in agreement.

"Owen can you get the hospital and paramedic records to find out exactly what happened?"

"Done." Owen says.

"You said that she used to work for UNIT. They keep track of all former employees and any threats against them, but those records aren't kept online only in hard copy. I can't get to them." Tosh tells Jack.

"I'll get them." Jack informs her.

"Ianto."

"Sir?"

"Rhosyn said she isn't hungry now but she could be in the morning. So can you make sure there is breakfast here." Jack requests.

"Of course." Ianto assures.

"Also I need a list of everything I have to handle. I know there is a lot but I don't know where to start can you help me figure out what to start with?" Jack requests looking at Ianto with pleading in his eyes.

"Of course. The first thing would be letting her family know." Ianto tells him.

"Amelia has no family she is an only child and her parents died before Rhosyn was born, before we even meet Rosie and I" Jack says stoping himself as he comes to a realisation shocked and disappointed in himself that he didn't think of them sooner " and Matt and Aaron are her only family."

"Who are Matt and Aaron?" Gwen asks noting the look on her boss's face which she realises has a hint of shame.

"My twin sons. Ever since things became serious between Amelia and I and even after we broke up Amelia raised them. She didn't care that they weren't hers biologically. She was the closes thing to a mother they ever knew." Jack says quietly almost like he is talking to himself but yet everyone on the team hears not sure how he is going to break the news to his sons.

"Where are they? I could go and get them for you." Gwen offers in a supportive tone of voice.

"They are in London, they both work for UNIT." Jack says pride but worry clear on his face.

"How old are they?" Owen says before he has a chance to stop himself.

"They will be 25 at the end of the year." Jack says then turns to Gwen "I'll call them, but thanks." He says turning and walking into his office.

"Three children." Tosh says surprised.

"We don't really know how long he has lived he could have a whole army of kids for all we know." Owen says "But that doesn't matter at the moment we should just do what he wants us to." He says walking off and out of the Hub.

Ianto, Tosh and Gwen look at each other and all head off to do what was requested of them. Jack sits down in his office and sits quietly for a couple of minutes preparing himself for the call he has to make. Picking up the phone on his desk which is a complete secure line he dies the number for his sons.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect Torchwood? and how will an teenager effect the Torchwood team?

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has read added to alerts and/or review.

* * *

"Hello." A voice on the other end a voice that sounds so similar to his own answers.

"Matt, it's Dad. Is Aaron home two?" Jack inquires.

"Hey Dad. Yeah he is in his room, what's up?" Mathew asks curious.

"Can you go get him? And put the phone on speaker." Jack requests.

"Sure, what's going on Dad? What's happening?" Mathew asks becoming worried as it's rare that his Dad talks to them together on speaker phone usually he talks to them one at a time.

"Just get your brother, please Matt." Jack requests sounding almost short as he rubs his eyes.

"Sure Dad. Be right back." Mathew says sounding concerned about what is going on as Jack hears the sound of the phone being put down.

About a minute later he hears the sound of a button being pressed and Aaron's voice saying "I'm here Dad we both are. What's happened?"

Jack is silent unsure how to break the news. "Dad?" Mathew asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Amelia is dead." Jack finally manages to say.

The line goes silent. Though he knows neither of them are likely to admit it Jack realises that his sons are crying.

"How?" Aaron asks Jacks suspicion being confirmed as he hears his son's voice.

"She was shot. I don't know if it was a home invasion or deliberate yet but I will find out, Rosie came home and found her."

"Oh god." Both brothers say.

"How is she?" Mathew asks concerned for his sister.

"Devastated. She was too scared to go home insisted that I take her to the hub. She said it was the only place that she feels safe." Jack reveals.

"We will be there as soon as possible." Aaron tells his father.

"No." Jack tells his son.

"No?" Mathew asks confused.

"Wait until the morning. I don't want either of you to be driving right now. Wait until the morning, then come." Jack requests worried about his sons driving after getting the news they just got.

"Ok, we'll wait." Aaron says after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Thank you."

"What about you Dad? Are you ok?" Mathew asks.

"I'll let you know when I figure that out." Jack tells him.

"We'll see you in the morning." Aaron says exchanging a worried look with his brother unknowns to their father.

"See you then, love you boys."

"Love you to Dad."

"If Rosie wakes up before we get there tell her we love her two." Mathew requests.

"Of course." Jack says hanging up the phone.

Jack closes his eyes leads back in his chair and takes a deep breath before picking up the phone to make a second phone call.

"Martha Jones."

"Hi Martha. It's Jack." Jack says trying to make his voice sound like it normally sounds.

"Jack this is a pleasant surprise. What's going on?" Martha asks curious but happy to talk to him.

"I'm always a pleasant surprise." Jack says to her.

"Of course you are Jack. Its late are you calling for a reason or just to catch up?" Martha asks curious as it's unusual for Jack to call this late.

"The only reason I need to call you Martha is the need to hear your amazing voice." Jack says to her in his voice's usual flirty friendly tone before it turns serious "But I do have a favour that I have to ask."

"Of course, what can I do for you Jack?" Martha answers with a small laugh.

"I need to know if UNIT has recorded any threats against me or a women named Amelia Harries or possibly Amelia Ellis."

"Sure I can check that out." Martha tells him.

"Don't tell the name Amelia Elis to anyone Martha please." Jack requests.

"What's going on Jack, who is she?" Martha asks curious.

Jack sighs and realises that after everything that they have been through he owes Martha the truth "She's a friend, and the mother of my 14 year old daughter who was killed a few hours ago."

"Oh god, Jack I'm so sorry." Martha says sadly feeling sorry for her friend.

"Amelia used to work for UNIT. If there was any threats they should hopefully have records of it." Jack says to her.

"I'll look, I promise. I'll look at everything and I'll bring everything I find to you as soon as possible." Martha tells him.

"Bring them to Torchwood. My daughter doesn't want to go home so we're here and thank you Martha." Jack tells his friend appreciative.

"No needs for a thank you Jack." Martha tells him before hanging up.

Jack sits by himself for a little while before heading back down to his daughter. When he arrives down there he sees his daughter thrashing around on the bed muttering to herself.

"Rosie." Jack says putting his hand on Rhosyn's shoulder attempting to wake her up.

"Mum." She says waking up.

"I'm sorry Rhosyn, it's just me." Jack says to his daughter.

"Can't you bring her back Dad? You have all this technology, the rift, can't you bring her back? Please Dad?" Rhosyn begs.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I can't. Not even The Doctor could. No one can or should mess with life and death." Jack tells his daughter.

"What about you? You can't die, why can't Mum come back?" Rhosyn asks in her grief not understanding why her father can't die but her Mother can't come back once.

"I'm different." Jack tells his daughter trying to decide how to explain it so that she can understand it with all the grief she is feeling "Even if someone did have the power to bring her back it would mess with time so much that other people maybe even everyone on the earth would die in her place." Jack explains.

"But that's not fair." Rhosyn says sitting up on the bed her back against the wall.

"I know it's not fair Rhosyn. I wish I could do what you want. I wish I could bring your Mother back. I would give all of my lives to do that for you, but I can't. Rosie I'm sorry but I can't." Jack says sitting next to her and putting his arm around her.

Rhosyn doesn't say anything more. She puts her head on her father's shoulder and allows her tears to fall down her face silently.

"I called Matt and Aaron. They will be here some time tomorrow." Jack tells his daughter wanting to be able to tell her one thing that will make her feel better, and because of the strong relationship she shares with her brothers telling her that they are coming could be just the thing.

"How are they?" Rhosyn asks curious turning to face her father.

"As good as they can be." Jack tells his daughter as until his sons arrive tomorrow he can't be positive about how they are. "They did tell me to tell you that they love you though." Jack tells his daughter.

Jack and Rhosyn sit together for a little while before Jack speaks again "Do you think you can get some sleep?"

"I think so."

Jack stands up so that his daughter can lie down.

"Can you stay?" Rhosyn asks her father.

"I'll be right here." Jack says pulling a chair over and sitting across from Rhosyn.

* * *

Jack is found by Gwen a couple of hours later sitting in the same position.

"Jack." She says quietly.

"Yeah?" he asks turning to face her.

"We are all ready to show you what we have found out so far." Gwen tells his keeping her voice quite so she doesn't wake up Rhosyn.

"I'll be right up." Jack tells her.

Gwen nods and heads back upstairs.

Jack looks at his daughter once more before heading back upstairs and to the meeting room.

"What did you all find out?" Jack asks as he enters the meeting room and takes a seat in his usual position at the head of the table.

"Coffee." Ianto say putting a cup in front of Jack.

Jack tilts his head as a form of response and then turns to Gwen, "What did you find out?" He asks again.

"The police have collected evidence from the house, and they have started to process it. At the moment they don't have much, but one thing for certain is that there was forced entry. They are still piecing together what happed but they are leading to the conclusion that no matter if it was deliberate or not that she was surprised." Gwen explains.

"She was." Jack answers.

"How can you be sure?" Ianto asks interested.

"Amelia is-was a more than capable fighter and an expert marksmen. She wasn't somebody that is easy to get the drop on. Was there any sign of a struggle?" Jack asks Gwen.

"Unclear. The place was trashed but it doesn't state weather that was due to a struggle or someone trying to ransack the place." Gwen answers wishing that she had something solid to tell her friend.

"Don't these idiots know anything? Fucking hell there should be more by now they should know more." Jack says angrily getting up and pacing the room.

"Jack." Gwen begins to say but gets cut off by Jack.

"I want you all to leave what you have found out here and I'll go through it. I want you to go to the house and investigate. Find out what the hell happened and use any and all of the equipment that we have to find out what the hell happened to her." Jack says and everyone just sits there waiting for more instructions not realising that Jack has finished "What are you waiting for, GO." Jack yells and everyone quickly gets up and he heads back in the direction off his office grabbing all files left on the table before he does.

"Wait for me." Gwen tells the others as she chases after Jack "Jack." Gwen says as she does.

Jack turns around to face her "I gave you an assignment go do it." He requests his face displaying no emotion.

Gwen sighs understanding why he is acting the way he is so deciding for the moment to let him get away with it "In the morning you are going to receive a call from a Detective Jefferson wanting you and Rhosyn to come into the station to answer some questions."

Jack nods knowing that it was coming but hoping that it wasn't going to be for a few days to give his daughter some times.

"Also I put a pair of my spare clothes that I keep around here on the desk of your office. They should fit Rhosyn; I figured that she could use a change of clothes." Gwen informs Jack.

"Thank you." Jack says quietly.

"Is there anything you or Rhosyn need from the house?" Gwen asks curious.

Jack is silent for a moment thinking about what there is that could help to make things easier for his daughter, though he knows that there is close to nothing that can "Yes, in Rhosyn's room first room on the left upstairs in the left hand bedside table there is a photo album can you get that and the small kangaroo on the bed, bring them." Jack requests thinking that they are the two things that give his daughter the most comfort and thus the two things she could really use at the moment.

"Anything else? You said that Amelia used to work for UNIT does she have anything that shouldn't get out?" Gwen asks thinking that Jack may not have thought about it though it is an important question to ask.

"I didn't even think about it." Jack says quietly to himself running his hands through his hair trying to think.

"That's not a surprise you have had more important things to think about. I can handle this, what is there?" Gwen asks wanting to do whatever she can to help.

"In the master bedroom in the wardrobe there is a false panel in the centre of the back wall. In the exact middle of the roof of the wardrobe there is a small panel that folds down enter the code 802715# and the false panel will pop out in there you will find a little alcove with a safe in it bring back the safe." Jack explains.

Gwen nods "I'll also grab some more clothes for Rhosyn's so she doesn't have to wear mine. Her own are bound to be more comfortable for her"

Jack doesn't respond but pulls Gwen into a hug "Thank you." He whispers into her ear appreciating what she is doing.

"No need Jack, no need." Gwen says giving him a small smile as they break apart and turn and head into different directions Jack down to his daughter and Gwen to do whatever she can to help her friend get the answers he needs.

* * *

When morning comes Jack is down stairs watching his daughter sleep and reading all the reports his team gathered, sitting in the same chair he first sat down in many hours previously.

"Dad?" Rhosyn's sleepy voice says.

"Right here Rosie." Jack tells his daughter looking up from the report about the rift activity at the time of Amelia's attack that he is reading.

Rhosyn sits up in the bed turns to face her father and sees all the papers that are scattered around him "What's all that?" she asks curious.

"Just reports." Jack answers "How did you sleep?" he asks curious.

"Fine. Are they about Mum?" Rhosyn asks suspecting the answer is yes, but wanting it to be confirmed.

"Yeah."

"Can I have a look?" Rhosyn asks wanting to know what is known so far about how her Mother died.

"No."

"But." Rhosyn objects.

"I said no Rhosyn. You don't need those images in your head." Jack tells his daughter in a tone of voice that is final.

"I already have those images in my head Dad. I found her I need to know Dad, please." Rhosyn requests giving her father her best pleading look.

"I said no Rhosyn and that's final." Jack says angrily his voice rising. Realising too late that he shouldn't have snapped at her Jack sighs and this time talks in a calmer tone of voice "When I find out what happened I will tell you I promise, but these reports they are clinical you don't need to read them."

Rhosyn looks like she is thinking for a minute then nods.

"Good." Jack says and before either can say anymore Gwen's voice coming from above says "Jack breakfast is ready upstairs if you and Rhosyn want to come up and have some."

"Thanks Gwen." He says to her before turning back to his daughter "Do you think you can eat something?" He asks curious.

"Yeah I am hungry." Rhosyn admits standing up.

"Here are some clothes of Gwen's that she said you can borrow that way you don't have to wear the same thing." Jack says handing the clothes over to his daughter.

"That was nice of her." Rhosyn says as she accepts the clothes.

"I'll let you get dressed. See you upstairs." Jack says heading upstairs.

* * *

When he gets upstairs Jack heads into the conference room where he sees everyone.

"Rhosyn will be up here in a few minutes but before she does you all need to know a couple of things." Jack says as he walks into the conference room "One why Rhosyn is around you are not to mention anything about what you have found out about her Mother's death. I will ask all of you individually later when Rhosyn isn't in hearing range but nothing is to be said around her unless I say so. Is that clear?" Jack asks his tone of voice authoritative.

"Yes." Everyone says.

"Ianto." Jack says turning to face the young Welshman.

"Yes?"

"At some point today my sons Mathew and Aaron who will most likely show id's with the names Mathew Wilson and Aaron Wilson will be here. Also an old friend Martha Jones from UNIT who has information I need will also arrive. They will all enter via the front door and when they get there escort them down into the hub." Jack requests.

"Yes Sir." Ianto responds with a nod.

"I left your jacket in your office." Rhosyn tells her father walking into the conference room wearing the jeans and T shirt that Gwen lent her.

"Everyone this is my daughter Rhosyn, Rhosyn this is Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen." Jack says pointing out everyone as he introduces them.

"Hi." She says timidly nervous about meeting the people that are so important to her father the people that she already feels like she knows even though they have never met her "Thank you for leading me the clothes Gwen."

"No problem honey." Gwen says to her with a comforting smile.

"Sit down, eat." Jack tells his daughter.

Rhosyn nods and takes the spare seat that was left on the left side of her father's space next to Gwen across from Ianto.

"When will Matt and Aaron be here?" Rhosyn asks Jack wanting to see her brothers.

"I'm not sure, sometime today." Jack replies uncertain.

Rhosyn nods and turns her attention to breakfast.

"You need to eat to Jack." Ianto says to Jack noticing that his boss and lover hasn't made any move to eat but has chosen to watch his daughter eat hers instead.

Jack nods and puts some food on his plate but before has a chance to eat his phone rings. "Excuse me." He says walking out of the room to answer it.

As Jack leaves the room drifts into uncomfortable silence no one sure about what to say or do around Jacks previously unknown daughter.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ianto says to Rhosyn with a small comforting smile being the first one to break the silence.

"Thank you."

"So what do you know about us?" Owen asks bluntly.

"Owen." Gwen says in an annoyed warning tone of voice not wanting the young girl to be interrogated.

"It's alright Gwen." Rhosyn says giving her a look saying that it is ok "All I know is what Dad has told me." Rhosyn tells everyone.

"So not much then." Owen assumes as he can't imagine Jack telling her much.

"Actually I know quite a lot. Dad talks about you all the time. You're a huge part of his world he wants me to know about you. I'm not saying that he doesn't keep secrets because I know he does, but when it comes to you four he wants me to know about you." Rhosyn says clearly getting annoyed by Owen and his assumptions "When he gets back tell Dad that I'll be down on the couch." Rhosyn says getting up and walking out.

"Now look what you've done." Gwen tells Owen angrily as she gets up and follows Rhosyn, grabbing the young girl's half full plate of food and taking it with her.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Owen says in his defence as Tosh and Ianto turn to face him.

"She just lost her Mother; she is upset enough without a question like that to make things worse for her." Tosh explains to him.

"Tosh is right we have to watch what we say around her Jack and when they get here Jacks's son as while you may think what you are saying is fine, to them it may not be." Ianto warns him.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Owen. Ye really didn't mean to upset you; he's just an idiot sometimes." Gwen says kindly to Rhosyn standing next to the couch that Rhosyn is sitting on with her feet on the coffee table.

"I don't blame him for making the assumption that I didn't know about all of you. You didn't know about me after all." Rhosyn tells him.

"True, we didn't. But I'm guessing that that is because your parents, your Father wanted to keep you as safe as possible." Gwen says as while she was hurt when she first found that Jack has kids and she didn't know about them. After having some time to think about it she realised that Jack wanted to keep his children safe from his world which she fully understands.

"Yeah, trying to keep me safe. The reason behind almost all off the insanity in my life." Rhosyn says sounding bitter.

Gwen is curious about that statement but realises that it's not the best time to ask so instead she asks "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all." Rhosyn tells her.

Gwen sits down next to Rhosyn and hands over the plate of food "Here you didn't finish your breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry anymore." Rhosyn says accepting the plate but putting it back down on the coffee table moving her feet of off it.

"Would you like a tour, or do you know your way around?" Gwen asks curious.

"I know my way; Dad's brought me here before." Rhosyn informs her.

"Really?" Gwen says surprised as from what she has been able to gather Jack has been doing whatever he can to keep his daughter safe to keep her away from Torchwood .So it surprises her that he would bring her here.

"He didn't want to I know that. I have always known that something was different about my Dad, my family and all the rules I had to follow. It always used to amazed me that Dad never seemed to get hurt no matter what happened, but I never really understood what it all meant, I was too young. When I was 11 Mum and Dad sat me down to explain everything. They felt I was old enough and finally it was like so much of my life made sense but I still didn't completely believe it. I needed to see the truth for myself so Dad finally agreed to show me Torchwood, and he's bought me a couple of times since when he had no other choice." Rhosyn explains looking around the hub thinking about what she felt the first time she walked into this place and realised that the bedtime stories of a man in a blue box and of faraway worlds, all the stories that her parents told her of things that couldn't possibly be real all were.

Listening to Rhosyn's explanation Gwen thinks of a whole list of questions that she has but she realises that it isn't the time and Rhosyn isn't the person to ask, so she remains quite.

"Can you tell me what happened to Mum? Or did Dad tell you not to?" Rhosyn asks hoping that Gwen can tell her something but assuming that she won't but still holding onto that little bit of hope.

"He did I'm sorry." Gwen tells her giving her an apologetic look.

"It's ok, I figured." Rhosyn says sounding disappointed looking down at the floor.

"But I can tell you there is some off your stuff in your Dad's office that I got for you. Also I can assure you that all of us here are doing everything we possibly can to find out what happened to your Mother. Knowing your father like I do I can promise you that he won't give up until he finds out what happened." Gwen assures Rhosyn as there is one thing she can be sure of and that is that Jack will not give up until he finds out the truth.

"Thank you." Rhosyn says quietly whipping a single tear from her eye "How long does it take to drive from London?" she asks wanting to change the subject.

"Three hours depending on traffic." Gwen answers

Rhosyn nods and looks up at the clock and wonders how long until her brothers will be there.

"Rosie." Jack says walking out of his office.

"Yeah?" Rhosyn says turning to face him.

"The call I got was from the police. They need us to come to the station and answer some questions." Jack tells his daughter coming over and sitting on the table across from her.

"When?"

"They want us to come in today, I'm sorry Rosie." Jack says to his daughter wishing that she didn't have to get the memories dredged up by the police.

"Will you be with me?" Rhosyn asks hoping the answer is yes.

"The entire time." Jack promises.

"Ok." Rhosyn says with a small nod.

"Detective Jeffeson is a kind man; he will do his best to make it as easy as it possible can be for you." Gwen tells Rhosyn trying to sound comforting.

"How well do you know him?" Jack asks curious wanting to know what his daughter should expect.

"I've met him a few times and I have seen him interviews. I've seen that he does whatever he possible can to help the families of victims." Gwen tells her friend.

"When do we leave?" Rhosyn asks.

"I said we will be there in an hour." Jack tells her as he wanted to get it over and done with as quick as possible for Rhosyn's sake.

Rhosyn nods "Did you get me a jacket?" Rhosyn asks Gwen curious as she remembers that as her jacket is evidence she doesn't have one and going out into a Welsh winter without one isn't a good idea.

"Yes, I hung it next to your Dads."

"I'll go get it then we can go." Rhosyn say standing up and heading to her Dads office.

"Can you make sure that everyone has what they found ready by the time I get back?" Jack requests of Gwen who nods in response "Also if Matt and Aaron or Martha arrive while we're gone tell them I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Jack…" Gwen begins to ask but is cut off by Rhosyn coming back "I'm ready to go." She says handing her Dad his jacket as she does.

"Thanks." Jack says collecting the jacket.

"See you later." Jack says to Gwen as he and his daughter leave the hub.

* * *

Jack and Rhosyn walk to the SUV and spend most of the drive to the station in silence only once they are nearly at the Police Station does Rhosyn talk.

"Dad what do I tell the police? What if they ask me something I can't tell them?" Rhosyn asks.

"You answer the questions that they ask but as far as they know Amelia was a school councillor who didn't have any enemies. Just answer all the questions remembering that and what your Mum and I always told you." Jack requests as it's the only thing that she can do.

"They are not going to be able to find out what happened to Mum, are they?" Rhosyn asks realisation coming to her.

"I doubt it." Jack answers truthfully "My team will, I will. They are the best, they will find out what happens. Of that I am sure." Jack assures his daughter.

Rhosyn nods and turns to face the window watching the traffic pass them by.

* * *

After watching them leave Gwen turns and goes and find the others who are still up in the conference room.

"Jack's gone?" Ianto asks curious when Gwen enters the room.

"Yeah, he and Rhosyn have gone to the police station to answer questions." Gwen tells him.

"Wonder what they will tell them." Owen comments.

"What do you mean?" Tosh asks confused and interested.

"Jack has been trying to do everything in his power to keep Rhosyn safe. Do you really think that they will tell the police the truth? I doubt that Rhosyn's real identity is recorded anywhere." Owen explain.

"Let's not debate that now. For now let's analyse this evidence and find out what happened to Amelia for Jack and his daughter, that is what important." Ianto says in an authoritative tone of voice that Ianto only uses on the rare occasion.

Everyone nods and gets to work.

* * *

When they arrive at the station Jack and Rhosyn are taken to the interview room where Detective Jefferson joins them a few minutes later.

"First of all I am sorry for your loss." detective Jefferson informs Jack and Rhosyn. "Now I only have a few questions, and I will try and make this go as quickly as possible for you both."

"We would appreciate that." Jack says to the detective.

"Now Miss Harries, can you tell me what you can remember from when you found your mother?" The detective asks in a caring yet professional tone of voice.

Rhosyn nods and begins to explain what happened while Jack grabs his daughters hand in support "I had just arrived home from my friend Gen's house and the door was open. I called out for Mum but she didn't answer. I went inside and I found Mum on the floor bleeding. I used one of the pillows on the couch to press down on her stomach to try and stop the bleeding and called for help." Rhosyn explains to the office and Father as Jack feels himself bursting with pride that even though it was her mother on the floor bleeding and how hard it was for her Rhosyn still did her best to help.

The detective nods and writes the answers down then and continues to ask both Jack and Rhosyn questions. Not realising that while he is getting information from them Jack is managing to suitable get information from him. Half an hour later Detective Jefferson says that he has no more questions and allows Jack and Rhosyn to leave promising them that he will keep them informed about the case.

"Thank you Detective." Jack says shaking the officers' hand as they leave.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN:** Ok so originally this was split into two chapters then I combined them, then separated them again, then once more combined it. So I'm still not sure if combining them was the right move so if you could let me know I would appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect torchwood and how will an teenager effect the torchwood team.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and or added to alerts.

* * *

After Jack and Rhosyn leave the Torchwood hub the Team all work on the tasks Jack assigned them. As Ianto has finished the task that Jack asked him to complete he heads upstairs to think about everything he has found out in the last day.

Ianto has been upstairs thinking for about twenty minutes when the door opens and two young men come in. Immediately he knows who they are, not because he was warned that they were coming but because they look so much like their father. They look almost identical to each other apart form a few subtle differences in there facial features, and that that one brother has brown hair with blond highlights while the other brothers hair is just brown but a darker shade than his brothers. While they are both wearing jeans, jackets and button down tops the differences is that the tops are different colours. The brother with blond highlighters is wearing a blue top the same blue Jack often wears and the brown haired brother is wearing a green top. The jackets are also different. The brother who is wearing the blue top is wearing a black leather jacket and the brother in green is wearing a denim one.

The brothers walk up to desk and the brother with the highlights gives Ianto a grin that he has seen Jack give a hundred times sticks out his hand and says "Lieutenant Matt Wilson." Showing a UNIT ID as he does

Ianto shakes his hand but before he can respond the other brother speaks "and I'm Lieutenant Aaron Wilson. You must be Ianto Jones." Aaron says in a tone of voice less flirty than his brothers but still very friendly as he gives his brother a look which says 'really? Inappropriate.'

Mathew just grins back at his brother but doesn't say anything.

"Pleasure to meet you both. We've been expecting you." Ianto says pushing the button under the desk to open the door "Follow me." He instructs the brothers after shaking Aaron's hand and checking his id.

Once they enter the door and tunnel Ianto speaks again "Your Father isn't here right now. He and you sister went down to the police station to answer some questions about Amelia's death." Ianto informs them hesitating at Amelia unsure whether to say Amelia or your Mothers as he remembers Jack saying that Amelia wasn't the brothers biological mother but he also said that she was the closes thing to a mother they had so they very well may call her Mum.

Both Brothers nod as a response so he assumes that what he said was ok.

"So Ianto Johns answer me this since Dad found out has he done anything remarkability idiotic or reckless?" Aaron asks curious.

"I don't think so." Ianto answers uncertain.

"Good." Both brothers say.

"He hasn't then." Mathew says answering Ianto's questioning look "You would know if he had, trust us."

Before Ianto can ask exactly what they mean by that they enter the hub and Gwen Owen and Tosh come up to them.

"Hi you must be Jack's sons." Gwen says to the brothers like Ianto picking up the resemblance right away. "I'm Gwen Cooper."

"Yep, that's us." Aaron says giving Gwen a grin identical to the one that Mathew gave Ianto "I'm.. Well I guess I we can use our true names around you lot, I'm Aaron Harkness." He says introducing himself the name sounding odd coming out of his mouth as it is the name he can never use but it sounds right all the same shaking Gwen's hand as Mathew rolls his eyes and walks over to Owen.

"Matt Harkness and you are?" Matt says to Owen as Tosh introduces herself to Aaron.

"Dr Owen Harper."

"You both speak with American accents." Gwen says surprised as Rhosyn speaks with a Welsh accent she was expecting the same from Jack's sons.

"Dad raised us in America until we were seven. Both of us can speak with a Welsh accent as well but we choose not to." Aaron says switching between the two accents in the middle of the sentence.

"Why don't you?" Tosh asks curious.

"Because someone is more likely to want to hook up with you if they think you are foreign." Matt explains with a wink.

"So true." Aaron says with a look on his face like he is remembering a good time.

"Well you two are certainly your fathers' sons." Gwen says with a look on her face that looks like a cross between amusement and annoyance.

The brothers look at each other than say unison. "Yep."

"And dam proud of it." Aaron adds.

* * *

While Mathew and Aaron are getting acquainted with the Torchwood team Jack and Rhosyn are on their way back. They are just about to enter the entrance to the tourist centre when they hear a call of "Jack." And they turn to see Martha Jones walking towards them carrying two boxes.

"Well if it isn't the stunning Martha Jones." Jack says as Martha as she walks the last couple of paces between them.

When she reaches Jack and his daughter Martha puts down the boxes and throws her arms around Jack "God, I've missed you, and I'm so so sorry Jack."

"Thanks, I've missed you two." Jack says returning the hug. "This is my daughter Rhosyn, Rosie this is Martha Jones." Jack introduces.

Rhosyn walks up to Martha and surprising Jack gives her a hug and whispers something in her ear. Martha whispers something back and loud enough for Jack to hear says "I'm so sorry about your Mum."

"What's with the boxes?" Jack asks Martha as he picks them up.

"You wanted every threat against you and the names you gave me; here they are ever threat going back 18 years." Martha says as they enter the tourist centre.

"Rosie can you press the button." Jack requests of his daughter as he can't get to it because he is carrying the boxes and Martha doesn't know where it is.

Rhosyn nods and goes and presses the button.

"How's the family?" Jack asks curious as they walk into the door.

"Recovering. They give you there love and they said to give you their condolences." Martha tells him.

"Give them my love and tell them thanks." Jack tells her.

"You know I started to read some of them last night and some of the older threats against you are certainly inventive." Martha says to Jack with a slightly amused smile.

"What can I say people love me and don't like it when I leave because I bring out the best in them." Jack says to her as they enter the hub and Rhosyn runs to give her brothers a hug. "Everyone this is Martha, Martha this is Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, Ianto and my sons…" Jack begins to say but is cut off by Martha herself.

"Aaron and Matt." She says sounding shocked walking towards the brothers.

Jack looks surprised for a split second before realisation comes to him.

"You're Jacks sons? Jack is your father" Martha says looking at the brothers in shock.

"Yeah." Aaron answers.

Looking between the brothers and Jack Martha can't believe that in the months she has known the brothers that she didn't pick up on the resemblance "Why didn't you tell me?" Martha asks directing the question at both the brothers but looking at Aaron.

"Because we wanted you to get to know us as us before all you saw was Jack's sons. We knew from Dad that we could trust you that you were the only person in UNIT besides each other that we could fully trust but after your first day I-we wanted to get to know you before we told you." Aaron explains keeping eye contact with Martha the whole time.

"Ok." Martha says simply giving him a hug and saying something to him before doing the same to Mathew.

"How do you know each other?" Toshiko asks curious looking between the Harkness brothers and Martha.

"I work with Matt and Aaron and Jack and I spent time together with a mutual friend." Martha explains.

Everyone who doesn't know about the mutual friend looks between Jack and Martha hoping that one of the pair will explain but neither does.

"What no hello for your dear old Dad?" Jack asks his sons as he puts the boxes on the coffee table near the couch.

Mathew and Aaron look at each other, grin and both say "Nah."

Jack laughs for the first time since he found out about Amelia something that feels so wrong and says "Come here you two." He says pulling Mathew into a hug in one arm and Aaron to a hug in the other.

Once the father and sons break the hug Aaron goes and stands by Martha and Mathew goes and stands by Rhosyn, putting an arm around his sisters' shoulders as Jack addresses everyone.

"I want to know what happened to Amelia and I want to know as soon as possible, so this is what is going to happen. Matt, Aaron and Rosie you three are going to go somewhere, I don't care where and I don't care what you do as long as you're together and away from Torchwood. The rest of you we are going to go through all the reports the evidence and the threats Martha has gotten and we are not going to stop until we find out what happened." Jack tells everyone using his 'Captain' voice.

"That's not going to happen." Mathew says with a frown on his face.

"Oh yes it is." Jack tells his son.

"No, it's no." Mathew says removing his arm from around his sister and taking a couple of steps towards his father "You are not keeping Aaron and I away from this not this time. Rosie I get but not us, not when it's Mum."

"Just watch me." Jack promises his son "You and Aaron are not being a part of this you are to close."

"So are you." Mathew argues his voice raising.

"I'm different and I have say over who is a part of this and that's not you and Aaron." Jack tells his son his voice rising slightly.

"No Matt and I are a part of this. You can tell us no but we still are, it was Amelia we want to know what happened to her just as much as you do. We have to be there when you find whoever or whatever it is, be there when you deal with it." Aaron says walking to stand next to his brother sounding calmer than both his brother and father but has a reckless look in his eyes.

"I SAID NO." Jack bellows at his sons.

"WELL WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU SAY THIS IS AMELIA DAD, AMELIA. THE ONLY PERSON WE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO CALL MUM SO YOU'RE NOT PUTTING US ON THE SIDELINES. WE ARE GOING TO HELP FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES JUST LIKE YOU WILL." Mathew yells back.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY I AM YOUR FATHER AND I AM TELLING YOU NO. THE FACT THAT YOU WILL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES IS WHY YOU CANT BE APART OF THIS, ITS TO DANGEROUS. IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ME WELL THEN IT'S NO BIG DEAL BUT I WONT LET SOMETHING HAPPEN TO YOU OR AARON NOT BECAUSE OF WHATEVER THIS IS, IT'S TO DANGEROUS I'M SAYING NO." Jack yells back.

"YOU'RE MY HERO DAD AND I LOVE YOU BUT YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND AARON AND I ARE NOT KIDS ANYMORE. WE ARE ADULTS AND WE WORK FOR UNIT WE ARE USED TO DANGER." Mathew yells.

"YES YOU WORK FOR UNIT AND I AM PROUD OF BOTH OF YOU ABOUT THAT BUT IT CAUSES ME SO MUCH WORRY TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE APART OF THE WORLD I TRIED SO LONG AND SO HARD TO KEEP YOU AWAY FROM. YOU MAY BE ADULTS BUT YOU ARE ONLY 24 AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY BOYS WHICH MEANS I WILL DO EVEYTHING I CAN TO KEEP YOU SAFE YOU ARE NOT BEING APART OF THIS." Jack yells back.

"SO 24 ISNT OLD ENOUGH FOR US TO HELP YOU FIND AND CATCH WHAT KILLED OUR MOTHER BUT IT IS OLD ENOUGH FOR YOUR EMPLOYIE WHO YOU ARE SCREWING TO HELP. WAY FOR DOBLE STANDARDS DAD." Mathew yells back and it is clear from the look that Jack gets on his face that he crossed a line

"OK ENOUGH." Gwen yells running to stand between Jack and his sons and pushes Jack into his office closing the door behind them stoping him from either responding or doing something worse.

"GWEN STAY OUT OF THIS ITS NONE OF YOUR BISNESS." Jack voice can be heard saying through the closed door as Mathew heads over to the medical area to calm dawn and Martha walks over to Aaron and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to help me take the boxes up to the conference room? That looks like it is going to end badly." Aaron says once he feels his friends hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, is she the one your Dads with?" Martha asks curious as the collect the boxes.

"No Dad's dating him." Aaron says suitable pointing to Ianto as they pass.

* * *

"You're my business so this is as well." Gwen informs her friend "You went over the line Jack."

"Gwen leave it alone." Jack requests his voice quiet but anger clear in it.

"No, you just spent five minutes yelling at your son and you don't seem to see what was wrong with it." Gwen tells him sitting down on the edge of Jacks desk.

"But.." Jack begins to say but Gwen cuts him off.

"No you're not talking you need to listen." Gwen tells Jack her voice displaying in the tone that he is going to listen to her whether he likes it or not "You're in pain I get that but they are two. They just lost the person who in your own words was the closes thing to a mother they knew. I get that you are trying to keep them safe but I don't think they do see it or even care. All they see is that you aren't letting them find out what happened to their mother. They are not 24 year old rational men today Jack, they two little boys who lost their mother. They need answers not there father yelling at them saying that they can't have them. Even if all you are trying to do is keep them safe." Gwen explains reaching out and putting a hand on Jacks arm.

"So what you're saying is I should talk to them again." Jack realises.

"Yes, but control your anger this time. Jack I know that you don't want them to be a part of this and I understand that but maybe you should compromise." Gwen suggests.

"I want them safe Gwen. I never wanted them to be a part of this, I was proud of them when they joined UNIT but I have be petrified of something happening to them ever since." Jack says his voice becoming sad.

* * *

While Gwen and Jack are talking so are Martha, Aaron and Mathew and Owen and Tosh. Ianto on the other hand is trying not to look into Jack's office to see what is going on between Jack and Gwen deciding to instead watch everyone else it is doing that he realises something.

"Where's Rhosyn?" He says loud enough for everyone else to hear and turn and face him.

* * *

"With this one you may have to Jack no matter how much you don't want to." Gwen says with a half-smile.

Jack goes to respond but before he can he is interrupted by two yells of "ROSIE." From Aaron and Mathew.

Jack looks at Gwen and the two off them run as fast as they can out of his office

"What's happen?" Jack asks terrified running out.

"Rosie's gone." Mathew tells his father looking as worried as Jack feels.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect torchwood and how will an teenager effect the torchwood team.

* * *

"What, no, she can't, how?" Jack says not making any sense. Those he works with and Martha are surprised as they have never seen him full apart like this. Even at the end of the world Martha saw him hold it together. It surprises and slightly scares everyone because looking at him right now you be positive that he is mortal.

"We'll find her Jack." Ianto says walking over to his lover pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"What if we don't? I can't lose her Ianto, I can't. What if whatever killed Amelia got her two?" Jack says breaking the kiss a minute later putting his forehead on Ianto's sounding so broken.

"They haven't. She ran out when you and Mathew we're fighting." Tosh tells Jack from her computer.

Jack tears his eyes away from staring into Ianto's and rushes over to Toshiko.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"Not sure. The cameras picked her up leaving about 5 minutes ago, heading South West and I'm working on finding her on other CCTV." Tosh tells Jack.

"What about her phone?" Gwen asks "Can we track it?"

"Of course, but I need the number." Toshiko says looking at Jack.

Jack quickly types into the computer Rhosyn's mobile number and presses search.

"She left it here." Jack says sighing when he sees the result. "Ok Tosh you keep working on the CCTV see if you can pick her up again. Everyone else grab coms and with me." Jack instructs running out of the hub.

Once they get topside Jack addresses them again "We split up and head in different directions, see if we can find her keep coms open." Jack instructs.

"I'll check the houses she might have ran to one of them." Aaron informs everyone.

"Good idea." Jack says approvingly as he runs off in on direction.

"Keys." Aaron says to Mathew before collecting the car keys off his brother and heading in the direction of the car park.

"Did he say houses as in plural?" Gwen says to Ianto surprised as the head in a similar direction.

"I think so." Ianto responses also sounding surprised.

* * *

As Jack runs keeping his eyes peeled for his daughter he can't help but think about how much he has screwed up in the last 15 minutes. First he got into a screaming match with his son and that caused his Daughter to run away. He knows now that he should have handled things with Mathew and to a lesser extent Aaron a hell of a lot better but he couldn't, because all he has ever wanted was to keep his kids safe and because of that over protectiveness Rhosyn is out there somewhere alone and not safe.

* * *

As Martha looks for Rhosyn she thinks to herself that considering what was going on that she can't blame her for running off. As someone who has watched members of her family having screaming matches she knows what it's like to want to run away. In fact that was what was so tempting about that offer for that very first trip in the TARDIS, it was an escape. Though while she does understand why Rhosyn runs she hopes that they are able to find her before she does something that could be just as dangerous.

* * *

From the moment her and Ianto went in different directions Gwen has been trying to put in herself in Rhosyn's shoes. Think about if she was a 14 year old girl who just lost her mother and has ran away from her father and brothers fighting where would she go. Her first though is that as Rhosyn ran away from fighting she may have ran to somewhere quiet and calm, somewhere she could be alone. As she left her phone at the hub that could mean that she didn't want to be found meaning that she would have avoided populated places with security camera's, as she is bound to know that Torchwood could access them. Also she wouldn't want to run for too long because it's more chance of her being found. Thinking about all that and putting her knowledge of Cardiff to good use Gwen is able to think off a place that Rhosyn could be, hoping she is right she sets off in that direction.

* * *

As Mathew runs the streets of Cardiff he can't help but blame himself. If he and his Dad weren't fighting then Rhosyn wouldn't have ran away, and worse he was too angry to even notice that she was gone. There is one thing he is sure of and that is if something happens to his little sister because of his anger then he will never forgive himself.

* * *

When Gwen arrives at the places she decided to look for Rhosyn first at she finds her suspicion to be correct. She spots Rhosyn sitting by herself recognizing the clothes she is wearing before seeing her face and knowing for sure that it is Rhosyn "Jack I found her." She says through the coms and hears a sigh of relief from everyone.

"Is she ok? Where is she?" Jacks panicked voice can be herded to say.

"As far as I can tell she is fine and she is at the football oval behind The Hamadryad centre." Gwen tells him.

"Ok Gwen I will be there in about 20-25 minutes everyone else head back to the hub." Jack instructs.

"I'll pick up some food on the way, is Chinese good with everyone?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah." Everyone says not really caring about food just happy that Rhosyn is safe.

Once there is no more voices in her ear Gwen walks over to where Rhosyn is sitting "Do you mind if I sit down?" she asks curiously.

Rhosyn jumps, startled a little at Gwen's voice. Looking up and seeing that it is Gwen she nods. Gwen and Rhosyn sit in silence for a little bit before Gwen speaks "Everyone's worried about you."

"Figured." Rhosyn response "How much more pissed is Dad?" Rhosyn asks curious wanting to know what she is going to have to face.

"I would say that he is more worried than angry. He was terrified that something would happen to you." Gwen tells Rhosyn.

"Dad doesn't get terrified." Rhosyn says in a matter of fact tone of voice as she stares out at the water.

"Up until a two days ago I would have believed that but not now. When he saw you were gone he lost it, he was so worried that something that had happened to you." Gwen explains.

"Oh." Rhosyn says feeling bad rubbing her arms with her hands as she didn't bring her jacket when she left Torchwood so she is quite cold.

"Come here." Gwen says putting her arm around Rhosyn and brining her in close to try and warm her up. "Why did you run?"

"Because I couldn't stand Dad and Matt fighting anymore, I just wanted it to stop so I ran." Rhosyn explains shivering a little.

"Ok we are not waiting out her for Jack anymore, there is no way." Gwen says noticing the shiver. "Jack where are you?" Gwen asks through her coms.

"Still about 15 minutes away why?" Jack asks curious and worried.

"Because it's freezing out here and neither me or Rhosyn are wearing a coat. We'll see you back at Torchwood." Gwen says turning off the coms before looking at Rhosyn and noticing that she has a smile a tiny smile but still a smile on her face "What's that beautiful smile for?" Gwen asks curious as they both stand up and begin to walk back to the direction of Torchwood.

"You remind me of my Mum. Ordering Dad around like that it's what she would have done." Rhosyn tells her "I miss her Gwen, it's only been a day but I miss her so much. I don't know how to live in a world without her." Rhosyn admits.

"I don't know how you live in a world without your Mum Rhosyn; I don't have the answers you need. I don't know if anyone does, but whatever happens next I want you to know that you are not alone." Gwen promises reaching out and grabbing the girls hand as they walk back to Torchwood.

* * *

Due to chance Jack arrives at Torchwood just as Gwen and Rhosyn do. Jack spots Gwen and Rhosyn just as Gwen spots him and Jack goes running towards them as Gwen says something that Jack doesn't hear to Rhosyn.

When Jack reaches Gwen and Rhosyn he picks up Rhosyn and gives her a hug "I'm so glad you're ok." Jack tells his daughter.

Gwen smiles at the pair and heads to the front door entrance of Torchwood.

As she enters the Hub she sees Martha, Ianto, Mathew, Tosh and Owen standing around together.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Mathew asks worried once he spots Gwen.

"She's fine; she's up with your Dad." Gwen assures the worried brother.

Mathew nods and rushes upstairs to find his sister and father.

"Gwen when you were all gone I got the results back." Tosh tells Gwen.

"What results?" Martha asks interested as Gwen, Owen and Ianto walk over to Tosh and surround her computer.

"We found a DNA sample one that that police missed. Though it wouldn't have mattered if they had found it they wouldn't have the equipment to test it because it is a small sample." Owen explains.

"Who or what does it belong two?" Ianto asks interested as Martha joins the other four surrounding the computer.

"It's defiantly a who, a Victor Cole." Tosh says as the results come back.

"I don't remember reading the name in the threats that Jack had me find, but haven't read all of them yet." Martha says scanning her memory for something familiar.

"You wouldn't." Jack says entering the room with Mathew and Rhosyn. "I made sure of that." He adds.

"Jack who is he?" Gwen asks.

"Someone we are never going to find. Someone I thought was gone a long time ago" Jack says walking away from everyone and into his office.

"What does the computer say about him?" Gwen asks turning to Tosh.

"Is that who killed Mum?" Rhosyn asks walking towards the computer.

"I'm not sure his DNA was at your house so he could be the one who killed your mother." Tosh tells Rhosyn

"Judging by how Jack reacted I would have to say yes." Owen comments.

"Have you ever heard that name before, either of you?" Martha asks Rhosyn and Mathew curious.

"No." Rhosyn answers.

"Matt?" Martha asks Mathew curious as he looks like he is deeply thinking about something.

"I don't know." Mathew asks looking frustrated and confused "It's like I've heard the name before a long time ago but I can't remember, but I know that's important somehow." Mathew explains.

"Tosh what has the computer got on him?" Gwen asks.

"Nothing." Tosh answers shocked.

"What, that's impossible. DNA isn't just in a database it has to have some kind of information with it a reason why it is in the database." Owen says confused trying to look closer at the computer.

"Not in this case there is just the sample and the name. No personal information no reason why the sample is in the record, nothing." Tosh says confused searching to try and find something, anything more than just a name but coming up empty.

Everyone stands in shock confused as to why there is just a name and a DNA sample and nothing else.

"What's going on?" Aaron asks walking in a couple of minutes later walking into the hub with a box full of Chinese food. "Where's Dad?" He asks curious not noticing his father.

Before one of the others can answer either of Aaron's questions a crash can be heard from Jacks office and everyone turns to see Jack trashing his own office.

"Ok that answers that question." Aaron mutters to himself.

"Dad." Rhosyn says worried going to run into his office but finding herself unable to as Mathew has wrapped his arms around her stopping her from. "Leave him alone Rosie. We don't know what is going on; we leave him alone for now." Mathew tells his sister as the last thing that both Jack and Rhosyn need when Jack is that angry is for Rhosyn to go in there.

"Aaron does the name Victor Cole mean anything to you?" Mathew asks his brother interested.

Aaron gets a look on his face identical to the look that Mathew got when asked the same question and says "It's like I know the answer but I can't remember. Like it was so long ago but it's important, I know that." Aaron explains looking confused.

"It was the same for me." Mathew tells his brother both brothers becoming confused about why they would have such a reaction.

"Did you get some soup?" Owen asks walking over to the food and taking it off Aaron completely changing the subject.

"Yeah." Aaron answers.

"Good." Owen says talking the food up to the conference room.

"Rhosyn, go up there with Owen get started on the food." Mathew tells his little sister.

Rhosyn raises an eyebrow at her brother as if to say if you're going to talk about Mum them I'm not leaving.

"Rosie please, we will be up in a couple of minutes, promise." Aaron says to her sister.

Rhosyn reluctantly nods and heads up stairs to conference room.

"If anyone has any idea of what to do next I'm open for anything." Aaron says to everyone.

"You're always open for anything." His brother teases.

"So are you." Aaron argues back and Mathew gives him a look which says true.

"Boys." Martha says rolling his eyes at his friends.

"Right serious time, what do we do about Dad?" Aaron asks.

"We'll he's stoped breaking stuff, that must be good." Tosh says.

Everyone turns to the office and they see that Tosh is right that Jack isn't breaking things anymore but is sitting staring at something.

"What is he staring at?" Ianto asks interested.

"It's the safe." Gwen realises recognizing the object she brought in last night.

"What safe?" Martha asks interested turning to Gwen.

"It was hidden in Amelia's house; he told me where to find it and how to get it when we went to the house last night." Gwen explains.

"What do we do?" Tosh asks repeating Aaron's earlier question.

"Leave him alone at least for now." Ianto suggests "Maybe we should go upstairs and eat the Chinese making sure to leave him some and try and talk to him later."

Everyone looks at each other and slowly each of them nod and head upstairs.

* * *

As soon as he walked into the hub and hears Tosh say the name Victor Cole he knows what happens, knows that Amelia lied to him all those years ago and that he was right Amelia is dead because of him and that he should have realised.

When he enters his office Jack feels the need to do something destructive because he knows that finding Victor Cole for him is almost impossible. Knowing that he can't keep his promise to his daughter that he may not be able to find her mother's killer he turns all that he is feeling on his office and starts to destroy it. Only stoping when he catches sight of the safe sitting on his desk.

Walking over and sitting down on his chair he stares at the safe knowing that he will find some of his answers in it. That as Amelia lied to him all those years ago so she knew that there was a chance that this was going to happen. She also knew him well enough to plan for it and those plans would be in that safe but he just can't bring himself to open it.

* * *

Worry for Jack is clearly present in the air as everyone eats the food that Aaron brought but nothing about him is said. Gwen and Ianto are talking to Rhosyn trying to get to know the young girl better. Owen and Tosh are talking and laughing about something that isn't heard by anyone else. Martha and Aaron are also talking intently to each other. Mathew is watching everyone else glad that his sister is becoming more comfortable around people and smiling at he watches Aaron and Martha, glad that the strong friendship the pair share doesn't seem to be damaged by the secrets that they have been keeping from each other. Once he is sure that no one is going to notice Mathew quietly sneaks down to his father's office wanting to make things right between them after there early argument.

As he enters his father's office he closes the door behind him and notices all the damage that his father done when he was destroying his office earlier. Deciding to ignore that for the moment he says "I'm not Alice."

Hearing his sons words Jack turns away from the safe that he is staring at to look at him "I know that. I may not be the best father but I can tell my children apart." Jack says sounding almost defeated.

"Just shut up and listen alright Dad." Mathew requests sitting down on the chair across from him. "I'm not Alice. I don't hate you because of your job or that you can't die or because of the kind of father you are to us because you are the best father I could ever ask for. You've made your mistakes we both know that but you always tried to do your best for us. I've watched you and listened to your stories my whole life and I've seen that though you might not see it that you are a hero Dad, my hero. I decided long ago that I wanted to be just like you, and that's why I joined UNIT and why I do what I do. I am sorry for what I said about Ianto Dad I really am and I am glad that you are happy with him but I have to be a part of this, I have to help you find this Victor Cole. If he is the one who killed Amelia then I have to help you find him Dad, I have to." Mathew tells his father.

"You can't help to find him." Jack says quietly.

"Why not?" Mathew asks angry but trying to keep his voice calm.

"Because I can't find him, I can never find him." Jack explains angrily "Because this was never meant to happen. I can't fight him Mathew there is nothing I can do. I'm no hero and I'm not the great father you think of me as." Jack reveals to his son.

"What's going on Dad? Who's Victor Cole?" Mathew asks his father curious.

"Someone I believed to be dealt with a long time ago." Jack vaguely explains before staring out into space.

Decided that changing the subject might be best Mathew asks a question about something he has been curious about "What's Owen's story?"

Jack turns back to face his son quicker than Mathew thought was possible "Don't go there."

"Why not?" Mathew asks curious before getting a disturbing look on his face "You haven't? Have you?"

"No." Jack says and father and son look at each other and burst into laughter.

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself you are a hero and you are an amazing father. I know it might always seem like it and you may not always see it but I do, so does Aaron and so does Rosie." Mathew says to his father once they stop laughing.

"Once you find out the truth you won't be thinking that anymore any of you." Jack assures his son.

"What truth? What is going on Dad who is this guy and why did you think he was dealt with a long time ago? Why are you so sure that you can't find him? You haven't even tried." Mathew asks his father wanting the truth.

"You're right." Jack says a realising something as he jumps up and grabs his jacket and leaving his office.

"Dad? What's going on? Where are you going?" Mathew asks his father following him. "Dad!"

Jack turns around to face his son "Your right I haven't even tried to find him. I've been assuming that because of what he was is in the past and what I did, that I couldn't find him, couldn't fight him that I couldn't fight him now but you are right I haven't even tried. So that's what I'm going to do try, go back to where it all began." Jack explains to his son talking rather quickly and realising that he sounds like how The Doctor does when he is giving one of his rants.

"Where what began? Where are you going Dad?" Mathew asks confused. "You can't go after this guy alone." He tells his father.

"I'm not." Jack assures his son "That was my mistake last time I thought that he was like the rest that it would be easy but I was wrong and I should have known. I'm not going to make that mistake again. If Amelia really did lie all those years ago then she would have information on his recent activities and they would be in that safe." Jack explains pointing to the safe in his office "But to know what he might know in the future I need to have a closer look at what he did in the past and that information isn't here. I need to go get it before he finds it." Jack finishes explaining still talking rather fast the entire time.

"Then I'll come with you." Mathew tells his father.

"No." Jack tells him then seeing the look on his son's face continues "Mathew I need you to stay here right now. I don't know if Victor knows about this place but I have to assume that he does but I can guaranty that he personally can't get in though he can send in others, you need to stay here and help protect the others." Jack tells his son.

"Aaron's here and Martha and Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto, they can all work together to protect each other. You need someone to watch your back." Mathew tells his father not wanting to go out alone when whoever this Victor Cole is had him looking so defeated.

"I have to Matt. The place I need to go is dangerous and only I can enter. Stay here with your brother and Sister and my friends please Matt, this time I need you to do what I ask." Jack requests a tone of almost pleading in his voice.

"I'll stay this time, but I want answers Dad we all do." Mathew tells his father.

"I know you want them and I know that I can give you most of them I'm just not sure I should." Jack says to his son before he runs out of the hub.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Mathew yells after his father but his dad doesn't turn around.

"Matt what's going on?" Aaron asks from the direction of the conference room.

"I'm not sure." Mathew answers looking between the door his father just left through and his brother with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Gwen concerned.

"I'll come up there and explain." Mathew says walking back up to the conference room the look of confusion still present on his face.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect torchwood and how will an teenager effect the torchwood team.

**AN:** I was going to upload this last night but I have been doing quite a lot of editing of this the next few chapters so I didn't want to post it until I was sure that I was keeping It how it is. As usual thank you to everyone who has read, review and or added to alerts.

* * *

"So what happened? Where did Jack go?" Ianto asks as Mathew walks back into the conference room.

"First I'm sorry Ianto. For what I said when Dad and I were fighting, you didn't deserve that and I'm glad you and Dad are happy, I really am." Mathew tells Ianto as when he and his Dad were talking he realised that his father wasn't the only person that he owed an apology to.

"Apology accepted." Ianto tells him giving him a smile glad that it seems despite what was said in anger that Jack's children are happy for him and their father.

"Matt, what happened? Where did he go?" Martha asks her friend curious.

"I don't know where he went. Whoever this Victor Cole is Dad defiantly dealt with him before but I've never seen him like that." Matthew tells everyone still shocked about the tone of voice his Dad used when he talked about Victor Cole and the defeated look he had.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asks concerned.

"When I went into his office he looked like he was defeated. Like there was no hope I have never seen him like that. He said that he can't find him that he can never find him and that he can't fight him." Mathew explains looking at his brother when he stresses never.

"That's worrying." Owen comments as if it is something that Jack says there is no hope in fighting then it must be something truly bad.

"But then when I said that he hasn't even tried to fight this guy it was like he hadn't he thought of that. He gave a whole rant about how he has to go back to the beginning and that because just because he couldn't fight him couldn't find him in the past doesn't mean he couldn't fight him now. He said something about Amelia lying but he wasn't making much sense." Mathew explains.

Everyone exchanges confused looks confused about what all that means.

"Go back to the beginning, what does that mean?" Toshiko asks confused.

"He said that to know what Victor may do in the future Dad had to have a closer look at what he did in the past, He said he has the information but its somewhere dangerous, somewhere that only he could get to get in to. He told me to stay here because we may need to protect each other, he was certain that Victor Cole couldn't get in here but he may be able to send people in in his place." Mathew explains looking at everyone individually.

"Ok then, here is what we do." Aaron says standing up.

"Aaron, there's more." Mathew tells his brother with a grave voice.

"What?" Aaron says turning to stare directly at his brother wondering what could make things worse.

"Dad said that he wasn't a hero, that he wasn't a great father to us." Mathew tells his brother.

"He's always saying that." Aarons says not understanding the big deal "You know that he doesn't see himself as the amazing father we see him as."

"This was different." Mathew tells him sighing before continuing "He said that when we find out the truth that none of us will think of us as a hero or an amazing father. Before he left he said that he knows we need answers and that he can give us most of them but he's not sure he should give them to us." Mathew explains locking eyes with his brother both of them thinking the same thing and both becoming concerned.

"We've got to find out who this Victor Cole is." Ianto says breaking the brothers eye contact.

"And we need to be prepared in case we are attacked." Aaron adds.

"Let's start with research." Gwen says and everyone else nods in agreement.

As the Torchwood team get up and leaves the room Martha notices her friends exchange looks and realises that there is something that the two brothers want to say in private so she makes sure everyone else including Rhosyn leave before her making sure to close the door behind her.

"Who do you think this guy is?" Aaron asks his brother curious.

"No idea. I wish I had a clue." Mathew responds honestly.

"I was thinking, if Dad isn't back in a few hours what do you think about taking Rhosyn to Alice's? To keep her safe." Aaron suggests hesitantly as even though he and Alice don't get along too great Alice and Mathew get along worse.

"No."

"Matt it might be all we can do to keep her safe. She can't go to one of the safe houses alone; if things get really bad Alice's may be the only option." Aaron argues with his brother trying to get him to see the logic in the idea.

"What even makes you think she would help? Alice hates Dad." Mathew reminds him.

"But she doesn't hate Rosie, you know that. Look Matt I am the first to admit that it's not the greatest idea. God knows I have issues with Alice and she has issues with me, and you, and Dad but I know and so do you that if we explained what we know about what is going on and ask her to look after Rosie then she will, she wouldn't even hesitate. We both know that she is capable of protecting herself and protecting both Rosie and Stephen if needed. Just think about it." Aaron requests because he knows if things get bad and too dangerous for Rhosyn to be around then they need a plan. Usually Mathew is the planner and he is the reckless trigger happy twin but in this case he realises that the roles are reversed.

"We wait for Dad." Mathew says in a final tone of voice and goes to leave the room.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Aaron asks "What if he goes and handles Victor Cole whoever he is by himself and things here get too dangerous, what do we do then?" Aaron asks stoping his brother from leaving.

"We give him time Aaron. Dad always comes back, always. We wait until either it seems like he's going to be gone for a while or things get to dangerous. Then and only then do we talk about what to do to keep Rosie safe. You know as well as I do that unless we have no choice in the matter what so even then Dad wouldn't want us to bring Alice into this." Mathew tells his brother storming out of the room before his brother has a chance to respond.

After his brother leaves Aaron puts both his hands on the table and puts his head down and takes a deep breath closing his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Martha's voice interrupts his thinking.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Aaron says looking up "I've got to talk to Gwen about weapons." He says walking across the room.

"First I have an idea to run past you." Martha says grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving.

* * *

Once Jack leaves the hub he gets in one of his personal cars not wanting the attention that the Torchwood car usually draws. He drives for 20 minutes taking the long way and heading in the wrong direction before arriving at a building site. He leaves his car in the car park before walking on foot for another 20 minutes and arrives at a row of abandoned warehouses.

When he arrives at the warehouses he makes his way to the final warehouse where he unlocks the door to office in the warehouse. He enters the room receiving an electric shock as he enters one that would usually knock out but not do any long term damage to a normal person but not to him. As he receives the shock an alarm on his vortex manipular goes off which he turns off. Once he enters the office he heads to the filing cabinet in the right hand corner and opens the lock on the third draw with his vortex manipular and pulls out a wooden box, which takes up the whole draw and he is glad to see that is still there and intact. Knowing that it's not the place to open the box he turn and faces the door stoping before he leaves to disable the security on the door for five seconds allowing him to quickly get through and sparing himself from another electric shock. Keeping a close watch around as he does Jack makes his way back to his car and once he gets there and starts to drive he pulls out his phone and makes a call.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Torchwood Gwen, Aaron, Mathew and Martha are having a conversation about the weapons and how to best arm themselves. Ianto, Tosh, and Owen are trying to conduct some research. Rhosyn is curled up on the couch watching everyone else and wondering when her Dad will be back.

When Ianto's phone suddenly rings everyone turns to him curious as to who it "It's Jack." He tells everyone looking at the caller id before answering "Jack are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Jack response as Mathew asks Ianto "What's going on? Is he okay?"

"Listen Ianto is everyone still in the Hub?" Jack asks curious.

"Yeah, why?" Ianto asks confused.

"Tell them to head home. You have all spent too much time at the Hub. Go home and get some rest." Jack tells him.

"Okay." Ianto response surprised by the request.

"Can you give the phone to Aaron." Jack requests.

"He wants to speak to you." Ianto says handing the phone to him.

"Dad what's going on? Are you okay?" Aaron asks concerned.

"I'm fine Aaron. I'm heading to House Alpha instead of back to Torchwood, I don't know if Rosie still doesn't want to go home but if she is ok, are you or Matt ok to drive back there?." Jack asks curious.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Aaron answers "What if she isn't ok with it?" Aaron asks curious.

"Call me back and I'll come back to Torchwood." Jack tells his son "See you son." Jack says hanging up before Aaron can ask anymore.

"What did he say?" Mathew asks when he his brother hangs up.

"That he was going back to the house. If Rosie was ok to go home we go home, otherwise to call him back." Aaron tells his brother.

"Are we sure that it was really Jack?" Owen asks sceptical as it could be the perfect way for someone to lay the trap.

"Positive." Aaron tells him.

"That is a good question Aaron, how do you know?" Mathew asks his brother realising what Owen is suspecting because he can't help but suspect the same thing.

"He didn't say he was going home or to the house he said he was going to house Alpha." Aaron explains to his brother.

"It's him." Rhosyn and Mathew say to the confused looks of everyone else.

"That obviously has some kind of meaning that the rest of us don't get." Gwen realises

"Sorry but it's a family secret." Aaron tells her as even though he knows his father trusts these people secrets that must be kept were drummed into him since he was a child and this was one of them.

"You seem to have a lot of them." Owen tells the siblings.

"We have to." Mathew tells him his voice sounding like he doesn't want to talk about that anymore.

"What did he say to you?" Gwen asks Ianto realising what the tone of voice Mathew talked in means.

"That we all should go home, get some rest." Ianto tells her.

"We'll I'm not arguing with that, night all." Owen says grabbing his stuff and leaving quickly before anyone can stop him.

"I might follow him goodnight." Tosh says also leaving.

"Martha do you have a place to stay?" Aaron asks his friend curious.

"Yeah I booked a hotel." Martha tells him. "Are you guys going to be ok?" She asks wanting to make sure they will be before she leaves.

"We'll be fine. You should go. You might need your rest we have no clue what Dad's going to want to do tomorrow." Mathew tells his friend.

"Call me if you need me, and when you're on your way here tomorrow." Martha tells her friends hugging Mathew and Aaron goodbye as she leaves whispering something to Aaron. Once Martha leaves it's just the Harkness siblings, Gwen and Ianto left standing in the hub.

"Here's my number." Gwen says handing a piece of paper to Mathew "If something happens or if any of you need anything call me." Gwen requests.

"We will." Aaron tells her with his Harkness grin.

"Night Ianto." Gwen says to him before walking over to Rhosyn who is still sitting on the couch and says something to her before leaving.

"I wonder if Dad got her number that quickly." Aaron whispers to Mathew as Gwen says goodbye to Rhosyn.

"You know Dad, he more than likely did." Mathew whispers back.

"Try and get him to sleep at least a little. I know he doesn't need it but it does help him and he didn't sleep at all last night and he was working all night the night before." Ianto tells the siblings.

"Thanks we'll try but you know what he can be like." Aaron says to him.

"Yeah I do." Ianto responses. "Well see you tomorrow." Ianto tells the siblings leaving the hub stoping at the door to turn back around "Make sure he's ok for me, and tell him that if he wants to talk I'm here." Ianto says leaving before one of the siblings can say something.

"He really cares about Dad." Mathew notes looking at his brother.

"Good for him. Dad deserves someone who really cares it's been a while." Aaron says to his brother as the last relationship their Dad had with someone who really cared was Amelia.

"Let's hope this time it lasts." Mathew response as the brothers walk over to their sister and Aaron kneels down in front of her and Mathew sits on the coffee table.

"Rosie Dad said that if you weren't ready to go home to call him back and he'll come here. So what's it going to go home or stay here another night?" Aaron asks his little sister.

Rhosyn looks like she is seriously thinking about it as while she is still scared especially after how her Dad has been described to have acted ,the bed her Dad has here is really uncomfortable and it would be nice to sleep in one of the beds she calls hers "Home." She finally decides on.

"Ok let's go then." Mathew says standing up.

"Hang on Gwen got me some things from Mums. Let me go get them." Rhosyn tells her brothers walking into her Dad's office to get the bag of stuff that Gwen collected for her.

"So what did Martha whisper to you?" Mathew asks Aaron curious.

"I'll tell you in the car."

* * *

30 minutes later the siblings pull into the driveway of a house that is only a 10 minute drive away from Torchwood but because the siblings were always taught to make sure they weren't followed Mathew who was driving made sure to drive the long way, doubling back and taking side roads. The house they arrive at is a two story brown brick home with a large willow tree surrounded by gravel in the front yard.

"Guess Dad got sick of mowing the lawn." Aaron says amused as they park next to their Dad's car and he walks over and closes and locks the gate.

"There's still the back lawn." Rhosyn tells her brothers.

"When did he put all the gravel down? It was still lawn last time I was here." Mathew asks his little sister curious as they each grab their bags out of the boot of the car.

"It's been like this for a while, neither of you have been home to see it. Mum and I came over months ago and done it when Dad was away working one weekend. She got sick of Dad saying he was going to but never did." Rhosyn explains to her brothers as they enter the house.

Once they enter the house Aaron makes sure to lock the door behind him and the siblings walk straight past the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where do you think Dad is?" Rhosyn asks her brothers noticing that that the white kitchen with cream cupboards is spotless so Jack obviously hasn't been in there.

"Study would be my guess." Mathew says as the siblings put their bags on the breakfast bar and entering the door to their right Aaron knocking as they enter.

As they enter the study they see their father sitting at his large wooden desk which is covered in different papers he looks up when they enter.

"Did you notice anything odd on your way home?" Jack asks his children.

"Not that I realised. I done the usual to try and make sure we weren't followed." Mathew tells his father "Why? what's going on Dad?" he asks concerned wanting answers.

"That can wait Matt." Rhosyn tells her brother "Are you okay Dad?" Rhosyn says walking away from her brothers who are standing in the doorway over to her father and giving him a hug.

"I'm okay Rosie." Jack tells his daughter breaking the hub but pulling her onto his lap.

"Dad what is going on?" Mathew asks as he walks over and sits across from his father and sister and Aaron goes over and sits on the large comfortable arm chair they use for reading.

"I'm still trying to piece that together myself." Jack tells his children.

"What do you mean?" Rhosyn asks confused.

"I thought I was done with Victor Cole a long time ago, him still being alive effects more than you know. I'm trying to figure out why I didn't realise before now. I need to figure out what happened back then and since then it's the only chance I have at trying to find him and stopping him." Jack tells his children sounding frustrated but pain can be heard in his voice.

"What did he do to you Dad?" Aaron asks curious as from his Dad's tone of voice he can tell there is something personal going on.

"He killed Mum isn't that enough?" Rhosyn asks angrily.

"Yeah it is Rosie." Jack tells his daughter "Why don't you kids go unpack your stuff. There should still be good food in the fridge and cupboards I only shopped a few days ago." Jack tells his children clearly ending any more conversations on the topic.

Rhosyn nods and gets up and leaves the study, Mathew and Aaron stay where they are neither making any effort to move.

"Dad Rosie is meant to go back to school tomorrow and they will be expecting Amelia back." Mathew reminds his father once his sister is out of hearing range as even though he would like to talk more about who this Victor Cole is this is a more pressing topic.

"I know." Jack tells his son "I'm calling the school in the morning."

"What do we do about the funeral?" Aaron asks his father curious as he isn't sure if they would have a funeral for Amelia Harris or the Amelia that she truly was but no one could know about.

"In the event of her death Amelia left detailed instructs about what she wanted down to every detail." Jack reveals.

"And what does she want?" Mathew asks interested.

"It's in her safe that is at Torchwood. I don't know what it says because I haven't read it yet." Jack reveals and it is clear that the thought of reading it causes him a lot of pain.

"Do you want us to be with you when you read it?" Aaron offers feeling that it may make things easier on their father.

"Thanks Aaron but I have to do this alone." Jack says grateful for his sons offer.

"You don't have to do everything alone Dad, you know that right? You have us and your friends." Mathew says to his father.

"Something's I do have to do alone. Do you mind going to check on Rosie make sure she is okay?" Jack asks his sons clearly putting an end to one more conversation.

"Sure." Mathew and Aaron say exchanging looks neither wanting to fight with their Dad again so soon they get up and leave Aaron stoping at the door to say, "You should talk to Ianto he's worried about you." before closing the door.

"There is more to the story that Dad is saying. Victor Cole's done more to Dad than kill Amelia." Aaron realises as the brothers enter the kitchen grab their bags and walk through the hallway.

"That was clear; do you think he will tell us what the whole story is?" Mathew asks curios as the climb the stairs.

"You never know with Dad. He's the king of keeping secrets if he really doesn't want us to find out then we won't." Aaron says as they arrive at the first floor landing.

"Is it just me or is he acting like he did back then?" Mathew asks his brother concerned, curious about whether he noticed as well.

"It's not just you." Aaron assures his brother not even having to ask about when he is referring two.

"What do we do?" Mathew asks his brother hoping that he has thought of something as he hasn't.

"I don't know." Aaron says honestly shrugging

"Yeah me either, but I do know that even then he never had the defeated look on his face I saw earlier." Mathew tells his brother and they both become silent

"I better go check on Rosie. Unlike you and me she hasn't seen Dad like this before." Aaron tells his brother a couple of minutes later breaking the silence walking to the door behind him knocking and the door and entering, as Mathew goes down the hall and to the right into his own room.

* * *

After his sons leave the study and after pondering his sons' final comment and deciding that he can't talk to Ianto because he can't tell him what he would want to know. Instead he continues to read through all the papers that he has read through many times in the past reminding himself about everything to do Victor Cole and the Cole empire. He knows sooner or later he is going to have to go open Amelia's safe and read through what she has gotten in there but for now he can avoid that by reading the papers slowly to avoid the inedible.

He doesn't know how long he has been reading for when the door to the study opens once more and Rhosyn walks in.

"I've come to say goodnight." Rhosyn says walking over and giving her Dad a hug "Night Dad."

"Night Sweetheart." Jack says giving his daughter a kiss on the head.

"Tomorrows Monday, I don't want to go back to school." Rhosyn tells her father.

"You don't have to, not until you're ready." Jack assures his daughter.

"Can I spend time at Torchwood until I am?" Rhosyn asks hopefully.

"If that's what you want." Jack tells his daughter as with Victor Cole being the one who killed Amelia Torchwood is one of the only places that are safe from him personally. As much as he would like to keep Torchwood and Rhosyn separated he knows that in this circumstance it would make him feel better having her there.

"It is, night Daddy." Rhosyn says leaving the study.

A little while after Rhosyn leaves Aaron enters the study and without saying a word walks over and sits down on the chair that his brother was sitting on earlier and picks up some of the papers and starts reading.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks Aaron.

"Helping you." Aaron tells his father as if it's the most obvious thing.

"No you're not." Jack says taking the papers of his son.

"Why not?" Aaron asks confused "It's just reading, what's the problem?"

"I need to refresh my memory personally. I have to re-read everything find what I missed." Jack explains to his son.

"Fine well both Matt and I are upstairs in our rooms if you change your mind." Aaron tells his father sounding annoyed but still leaving the study.

"Aaron." Jack says stoping his son from leaving the study "I appreciate the offer but you can't help not on this, I'll let you know when you can."

"Whatever Dad." Aaron says heading back upstairs.

Every instinct of Jacks are telling him to go after his son and talk to him but as he realises that he can't give him the answers needs he needs he stays where he is and turns his attention back to the papers he still has to read.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect torchwood and how will an teenager effect the torchwood team.

* * *

After his son leaves the study Jack continues to read for several hours before realising that he can't avoid it anymore, he has to go into Torchwood and open the safe. Packing up the papers and putting them back into the box to take with him he writes a note for his children and leaves it in the kitchen before heading upstairs and sneaking into each of his children's rooms to make sure they are alright. Once he does that he does a check of every door and window in the house to make sure they are locked though he knows they won't do much against Victor Cole. As he leaves the house he turns on the extra security the one thing that may do something against Victor Cole.

As he drives to Torchwood Jack realises that he doesn't have to open the safe just yet. That before he looks in the safe and sees exactly what he has missed since he believed Victor Cole to be gone he should do the research on his own, see if he can find what he has missed.

Arriving in his office Jack is glad to see that he didn't destroy his computer in his anger the day before. He sits down on his computer and starts to search for what he has missed in the past 16 years.

* * *

Many hours later instead of finding his father in the study when Aaron the first Harkness sibling wakes up he finds a note sitting on the breakfast bar instead saying:

_Dear Matt, Aaron and Rosie, _

_I had to head back into the hub; I needed to use the computers to do more research come in when you wake. Make sure you have breakfast first, _

_Love Dad. _

_PS. The extra security is on make sure to turn it off before you leave. _

Once he reads the note Aaron puts it back where It is so that his siblings can read it, and starts to look in the cupboards and fridge to see what he can make for breakfast. While his Dad said that he did shopping a couple of days ago that is no guarantee that there is eatable food in the house. Looking in the fridge he finds eggs that are still ok and in the freezer he finds bacon that is as well, getting out everything he needs Aaron sets to work on making bacon and eggs for his brother and sister.

* * *

Aaron is almost finished cooking breakfast when he hears a noise behind him and he turns to see his little sister walking into the kitchen still her pyjamas

"Hey."

"Hey, where's Dad?" Rhosyn asks curious. Aaron doesn't answer his sister just points to the note of the table.

"Oh." She says once she finishes reading it taking a seat at the breakfast bar "That smells good."

"Yeah it does. I thought making breakfast was going to be a problem but Dad actually had food in the fridge." Aaron says sounding surprised by the very concept of his Dad having food.

"He did say he went shopping a few days ago." Rhosyn points out to her brother.

"True, but to you remember once when he said that and all the food he had was ice-cream and microwave popcorn, and it was late so the shops were closed and we were starving." Aaron says remembering the time with a smile.

"We ate the popcorn and ice-cream while we were waiting for the pizza. After we ate that I felt so sick." Rhosyn says smiling but frowning at the same time.

"We all felt sick even Dad." Aaron says serving the breakfast onto three plates "One of us has to go wake up Matt." He says looking horrified.

"Not me." Rhosyn says quickly.

"Come on Rosie, he can never stay mad at you." Aaron argues.

"You wake him up every day he's used to being woken up by you." Rhosyn argues back.

"Exactly which is why I shouldn't have to do it this time." Aaron tells his sister a grin on his face sure that he has won the argument.

"Rock, Paper, scissors." Rhosyn offers.

Aaron nods and the siblings play rock paper scissors, Rhosyn's paper beating Aaron's rock.

"If I'm not back in 10 it means he's killed me." Aaron tells his sister leaving the kitchen.

Rhosyn rolls her eyes at her brothers dramatics and gets started on her breakfast.

* * *

Ianto and Gwen both arrive at Torchwood at the same time both of them planning on talking to Jack before everyone else gets there. As they walk down into the Hub and look into Jack's office they see him hanging up the phone unknowns to them just getting of the phone with the school Rhosyn attends that Amelia worked at.

"Go talk to him." Gwen says to Ianto as she puts her stuff down.

"I thought that is why you came in early, to talk to him." Ianto says to Gwen.

"I did, but so did you. You should go first." Gwen tells him as she knows that both her and Ianto are important to Jack Ianto is more important and that is the way it should be.

"Together." Ianto offers as if both of them go in there and talk to Jack show him that they both care that they are here for him then maybe he will actually talk to them.

Gwen nods and together they head into the office.

When they enter Jack's office he doesn't look up as he knows who it is because they are the only two members of his team who would come in earlier than they have too to talk to him.

Gwen and Ianto look at each other and Ianto speaks "What can we do to help Jack?"

"Nothing." Jack tells them.

"There has to be something Jack. Just tell us what is going and what we can do to help we will do it. Whatever you need all you have to do is ask." Gwen tells Jack.

"There is nothing you can do." Jack repeats his tone of voice having slight hints of anger.

"Then talk to us Jack. Whoever this Victor Cole is whatever he has done you don't have to keep it to yourself. You're not alone Jack we are here for you." Ianto tell his lover in a calm yet determine voice.

"I'm always alone." Jack says to Ianto looking up at him "Sooner or later no matter who they are no matter how much I care about them everyone leaves me and I end up alone again. I have lived more lives than either of you could imagine and done things, so many things but I can't tell you any of that. Victor Cole is a part of something I thought ended 16 years ago but I was wrong. I was lied to and because of that people have died, Amelia has died and my daughter is in more pain that I even wanted her to have to feel. I will not let anyone else get hurt; this is no one else's fight but mine. If I have to die a hundred times to end this then I will. I will not give up and I will do whatever it takes to find him and personally give him the justice that he deserved a long time ago." Jack says not raising his voice but the fury being more than clear in his tone.

As Jack gets distracted by something on his computer Gwen and Ianto exchange worried looks both of them realising that Jack is falling apart.

"Get him to talk to you." Gwen whispers to Ianto leaving the office as she realises that both of them coming in there to try and get him to talk to them together was a mistake.

"How didn't I see that?" Jack says.

"Jack?" Ianto asks concerned.

"It was right in front of me and I didn't see it, how didn't I see it. " Jack mutters to himself.

"What was right in front of you?" Ianto asks concerned.

"I failed them, how didn't I see it? I was meant to keep them safe." Jack says sounding both angry and upset as he walks around his office.

"Keep who safe? Who did you fail?" Ianto asks calmly walking closer to Jack.

"Dam it." Jack says angrily pushing everyone off one of his shelves he didn't break the day before "Why didn't I know? Why didn't I keep a better eye out? I should have known it was too easy I should have known." Jack says angrily before falling to his knees.

"You can't know everything Jack." Ianto says walking over to his lover and attempting to put his arms around him but Jack pushes him away "I don't deserve your sympathy or your support." Jack tells Ianto.

"We'll you've got me anyway, whether or not you think you deserve it." Ianto says to Jack once again putting his arms around Jack not letting him push him away.

"No." Jack says standing up "Things are going to get bad, they always do when it comes to a Cole. I don't know how bad they will get but they will get bad. If you really want to do something for me then you can do this, if I tell you to run then you do it, if I tell you to leave me behind YOU DO IT. " Jack instructs.

"I can't promise you that." Ianto tells also standing up.

"I need you two." Jack says walking over to him "I can survive anything and Cole knows that so that's exactly what he is going to throw at me. Too many people I care about have been hurt because of this and I don't want to have to add your name to that list. If I tell you to run and leave me to face him alone then Ianto please do it.' Jack requests looking Ianto straight in the eyes.

"No, you may live forever and you may feel alone but while I'm here you won't be. I am not letting you face Victor Cole or anyone else alone." Ianto tells him.

"Then there is nothing you can do." Jack tells him walking over and pouring himself a glass of the scotch he has on his filing cabinet the one thing apart from his computer he hasn't trashed yet. "Just leave Ianto; I still have work to do." Jack tells them sitting back down at his desk.

Ianto closes his eyes trying not to be hurt by Jacks words and actions because he knows that he is grieving but he can't help it. Instead he walks back over to Jack places a soft kiss on his lips and leaves Jacks office.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asks concerned as she sees him.

"Fine." Ianto says unconvincing "He's losing it." Ianto tells Gwen before walking to the kitchen to get Myfanwy's food.

* * *

After Aaron completes the very difficult task of waking up his brother the Harkness siblings enjoy there breakfast together. After they eat each sibling goes back to their separate room to get ready for the day whatever and whatever may happen. So that she has something to do while at Torchwood Rhosyn puts her iPod and a couple of books in a small bag to take with her. As Aaron finishes getting ready and starts to walk down the stairs still doing up the last couple of buttons on his top as he does his phone rings. He looks at the caller id and sees that it is Martha ringing him

"Hey, I said I would call when we were on our way to Torchwood but we haven't left yet. Yeah. Sometime during the night I think. Oh you did, and? When? Yeah I told them last night. Yeah that's what I thought two. Did you make sure to… Sorry just checking. Soon. Maybe half an hour forty minutes, yeah see you soon, Bye." Aaron says to Martha as he walks down the stairs and into the kitchen where his brother and sister are waiting.

"Martha." Mathew guesses.

"Yeah." Aaron tells him "I'm driving." Aaron says picking up the keys of the breakfast bar and walking out of the kitchen "Aaron wait!" Mathew's concerned voice says causing him to turn around.

"What?" Aaron asks confused stoping just before opening the front door.

"The extra security is on remember."

"Right." Aaron says glad that he didn't open the front door.

"Seriously dude I would have thought you would have remembered by now." Mathew says opening the door to the cupboard underneath the stairs and then unlocking the box to the security system and turning of the extra security with the correct code.

"Now we can leave." Mathew says.

"Hey, you've made that mistake before." Aaron argues at the siblings exit the house.

* * *

A few minutes after hanging up the phone from her conversation with Aaron Martha arrives at the front door entrance to Torchwood. As there is no one in the office she presses the button behind the desk and heads down. When she gets there she sees Gwen and Ianto talking to Tosh and Owen.

"What's going on?" She asks concerned.

"Jacks lost it." Owen tells her.

"What do you mean lost it?" Martha asks concerned.

"Ianto and I went to talk to him this morning. For the most part he didn't make much sense, but from what did make sense Mathew was right in his guess that Jack has dealt with this Victor Cole before. Quite possibly the whole Cole family from what he was saying. Jack doesn't care what it takes he said he is prepared to die a hundred times to find and stop this Victor Cole." Gwen explains to Martha.

At hearing Gwen's explanation Martha looks worriedly through the office window to her friend. "Jack." She says worriedly.

"Yeah that's where the rest of us are at; we're trying to figure out what to do." Owen tells her.

"Until he either snaps out of it or finds something concrete on where to find this guy I don't know If there is anything we can do." Gwen admits hating that it might be true. Everyone else except for Ianto nod, not being able to think of something better to do. Ianto just stares at Jack through his office doors almost oblivious to the conversations going on around him.

"Um where is the bathroom?" Martha asks curious a couple of minutes later.

"Didn't anyone give you a tour yesterday?" Gwen asks curious.

"There wasn't really time." Martha reminds her.

"I'll give you a tour." Gwen offers.

"Thanks." Martha says in response and the two women walk away from everything.

"I know my chances of finding anything are slim but I can continue to look for anything on Victor Cole." Toshiko offers.

"I'll help you." Ianto tells her snapping out of his staring at the thought of doing something that could possibly help Jack. They both sit down at the computers trying to find out something, anything on Victor Cole.

* * *

Gwen shows Martha where the ladies room is then shows her around the rest of Torchwood as she does she decides to ask Martha a question.

"So you must know Jack pretty well." Gwen says to Martha as for Martha to have been one of the first calls Jack made after Amelia's death she must be someone important.

"Kind of we only spent a few days together but it was intense." Martha tells Gwen.

"Oh." Gwen says guessing it means that they slept together.

"NO, nothing like that." Martha says quickly realising what Gwen assumed "Why? before he and Ianto got together did you?" she asks curious.

"No." Gwen says just as quickly.

"We must be the only two in the world." Martha tells Gwen.

"What's wrong with us?" Gwen asks and both of them laugh. "What about you and Aaron? you guys seem close." Gwen asks curious realising as she looks around that the corridor leading to the interrogation rooms is a fitting place to have this conversation.

"We're just friends." Martha tells her "On my first day at UNIT Aaron was ordered to show me around and it was a long, long bad day. Once it was finally over he invited me out for drinks with him and Matt. He said that you need to wind down before you head home after a day like that. The three of us became best friends." Martha explains.

"Do you know if they are coming in today?" Gwen asks curious.

"Yeah." Martha says looking at her watch "Yeah they should be here, well now."

"Let's go see. The way Jack is acting I don't think it will be good for any of them to go see Jack. You saw what it's doing to Ianto." Gwen tells Martha who nods and follows her back up to the hub.

* * *

"Aaron did you notice the red car that has been behind us the last couple of turns?" Mathew asks his brother looking out the side mirror.

"Yeah I did." Aaron says his voice displaying a hint of worry "I'm going to go over the bridge and take side streets to and see if it's still following us. Can you write down the licence plate?" Aaron requests.

"Already done." Mathew assures his brother.

"If we are being followed what do we do?" Rhosyn asks her brothers concerned.

"EP18." Mathew tells her.

"Go to a public place leave the car, wipe and destroy mobiles and use a complicated combination of walking and public transport to get to a safe destination." Rhosyn recites.

"Which in this case would be getting to Dad." Aaron tells his sister as if they are being followed more than likely with the way their father is acting it's connected to Victor Cole.

"Turn your phone off Rosie." Mathew tells his sister as he turns off both his and Aarons.

"They're gone." Aaron says about 5 minutes later.

"Ok, be positive we aren't then head to Torchwood." Mathew instructs his brother.

"I know Matt." Aaron tells his brother sounding slightly annoyed because he knows what to do as well as his brother.

Aaron continues to drive the car back towards Torchwood all three siblings being concerned about the possibility of being followed and keeping their eyes out in case they were.

* * *

"I thought you said they would be here by now." Gwen says to Martha ten minutes after they headed back up to the hub after talking.

"That's what Aaron said, they would be here in 30-40 minutes." Martha tells her. "I'll call him." Martha says pulling out her phone and calling Aaron "Aaron's phones off, let me try Matt's." she says hanging up and dialling Mathew's number. "His is off two." Martha says concerned.

"Do you still have Rhosyn's number from when Jack ran a search yesterday?" Gwen asks Tosh.

"Yeah." Tosh says finding it and giving it a call. "Hers is off as well." Tosh tells her a minute later.

"Ok so they have their phones off, that doesn't necessarily mean something has happened done is?" Tosh asks.

"You never know." Martha tells her but realises something "They could just be being paranoid. We really don't know." She points out.

"We give them 15 more minutes then we go to Jack." Gwen suggests and everyone else nods in agreement.

They almost reach the fifteen minute mark when the alarm of the door opening goes off and Mathew, Aaron and Rhosyn walk in.

"What happened? You guys were meant to be here a while ago." Martha says concerned seeing the siblings.

"He'll explain." Aaron tells Martha pointing to Matt as he walks across the hub then says to Gwen "I'm borrowing your firing range." As he passes her.

"Matt what's going on?" Martha asks concerned. "There was a little incident this morning. We thought we might have been followed but we lost them though it was close." Mathew explains.

"What do you mean it was close?" Ianto asks concerned.

"Ever since we were old enough to understand we were taught how to respond to different situations. In this case if after five minutes of when we noticed it was more than a coincident that we were still being followed then we would have ditched the car, whipped and destroyed our mobiles and walked/ used public transport to get to get to a safe place." Mathew explains to the surprised looks of everyone.

"How many of these things are there?" Gwen asks interested.

"About 50 of them." Mathew tells her.

"Which are a bitch to remember." Rhosyn says walking from her place next to her brother to one of the couches where she sits down.

"Don't swear." Mathew scolds before saying "You know that it's important we have these Rosie they are what help to keep us safe." Mathew lectures.

"That doesn't stop them from being a hassle to remember." Rhosyn tells her brother pulling out her book from her bag.

"Rosie you have to take these things seriously you've heard Dad, Aaron and I talk about when we your kids and living in America. How we had to move every couple of months because we had people coming after us. You've heard us talk about how many times Dad was hurt and even a couple of times that Aaron and I were. This stuff is important. Sometimes having these things is all that can keep us safe remember when you were 8." Mathew says walking over to his sister.

"I do remember that Matt. I remember all the stories that you have told and all and everything Mum and Dad told me, I get it, I know how important it is." Rhosyn says annoyed pulling out her iPod "But just think about this, what did all of this do for Mum? She was still killed." Rosie says putting her headphones in.

The members of Torchwood and Martha exchange worried confused looks a hundred questions coming to each of their minds after hearing what Mathew and Rhosyn say.

"So you were ditching a tail that explains why your late but why is Aaron using the firing rang?" Owen asks not being able to put together the connection.

"Aaron does target practice when he is upset or angry, it calms him down." Mathew explains walking from near Rhosyn back to the group. "I better go tell Dad what happened." Mathew tells everyone.

"You might want to be careful." Ianto warns.

"Why?"

"Your Dad's kind of lost it." Gwen tells him trying to put it a delicately as possible.

"Well I won't question him about what is going on. I'll just tell him what happened." Mathew says walking into his Dad's office as Martha walks down to the firing range to talk to Aaron, and everyone else returns to their research on Victor Cole.

* * *

Before she enters the firing range Martha makes sure to grab a pair of ear protection so that she doesn't damage her ears. While Aaron is firing she just stands back and watches him until he stops firing and it is safe to walk towards him.

"I would ask you if you are okay but that would be a stupid question." Martha says to Aaron.

"Yeah it would be." Aaron says starting to clean his gun.

"Well I'm here if you want to talk." Martha assures him.

"I know." Aaron says finishing clearing his gun and putting it on the table then leaning against it.

Martha walks over and stands next to her friend making sure she isn't near any of the weapons on the table. For a while nothing is said between the friends they just stand in silence.

"So our appointment what time is it?" Aaron asks Martha.

"In about 20 minutes so we might want to leave." Martha tells him checking her watch.

"That soon." Aaron says surprised.

"Yeah you took the really long way in remember." Martha points out to him.

"Right, go get Matt and Rosie. I'll meet you upstairs once I clean up." Aaron tells her.

Martha nods and heads upstairs.

* * *

When he enters his father's office he finds his father staring at Amelia's safe nursing a glass of some kind of alcohol "We think we were followed this morning." Mathew tells his father.

"What? What happened?" Jack asks concerned quickly turning to face his son.

"We noticed a red car following us a couple of turns we were about to do EP18 when we lost it. We made sure we were positive we lost it before we came here." Mathew tells his father pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket "Here is the licence plate."

"Thanks, I'll see if I can track it." Jack tells his son his mind automatically going to Victor Cole and what that would mean if it is him which more than likely it is.

Before Mathew or Jack can say anymore there is a knock at the door and Martha pops her head in "Hey Matt, our reservation is in 20 minutes."

"Reservation?" Jack asks surprised.

"Yeah, Martha, Aaron, Rosie and I are going out to lunch. We figured that Rosie could use some time away from here and home and Aaron lost a bet last week so he owes Martha and I lunch anyway so we thought we would do it today. That's if it is ok with you." Mathew says to his father.

"Yeah that's fine. Just be careful." Jack requests.

"Always am." Mathew assures his father.

"You four aren't going to lunch are you?" Gwen asks the siblings and Martha when Martha and Mathew come out of Jack's office.

"It's possible we could be." Aaron tells her.

"What are you up to?" Ianto asks curious.

"Hopefully something that will help Dad." Mathew says as the walk to the exit of the hub. "See you when we get back."

"Do you think whatever it is will?" Ianto asks hopeful.

"I hope so. Guess we'll have to wait and see." Gwen response hoping that whatever the Harkness siblings and Jack's old friend are up to can actually help

* * *

The siblings and Martha walk for 10 minutes Martha filling in the siblings with what she was told by Gwen and Ianto. After ten minutes they arrive at a softball oval where they stand together and just wait. They are waiting for not even 5 minutes when they suddenly here a "Vworrrp Vworrrrp." Noise and a blue police box appears about ten meters in front of them.

"Time for you guys to meet your childhood bedtime story." Martha says to the siblings with a smile as she walks over to the TARDIS doors.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect torchwood and how will an teenager effect the torchwood team.

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or added to alerts, there are so bit in this chapter that I'm still not sure about which is why I haven't posted it sooner, I have the same problem with the next chapter two so while it is written it will be a couple of days before I post.

* * *

Just as Martha reaches the TARDIS doors they open and The Doctor comes out "Martha Jones." The Doctor says with a big smile giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you Doctor." Martha tells him.

"Good to see you two." The Doctor response.

"So what is going on? All you said was that I'm needed in Cardiff because of Jack that he needs me, but I couldn't park the TARDIS near Torchwood." He asks as they break the hug then notices the Harkness siblings "Who are they?" He asks.

"They are.." Martha begins to say but gets cut off by Mathew walking up to them "Matt Harkness, and I can't tell you how much of a pleasure this is to meet you." He says shaking The Doctor shocked hand giving him the Harkness grin.

"Matt." Martha says sighing though finding the surprise on The Doctor's face amusing. "Not the time." She tells him.

"You know him Martha he always thinks it's the time." Aaron says as he walks over to the Doctor.

"So do you." Mathew argues back as Martha rolls her eyes at the brothers "I'm Aaron Harkness and you would be happy to know that I am more normal than both my Father and brother." Aaron says ignoring the snorting noses coming from both Martha's and Mathew's directions giving the Doctor a more friendly than flirty version of the Harkness grin. "Oh and my brothers right it is a pleasure we've been hearing stories about you as long as I can remember."

"Well you are certainly are a lot like your father." The Doctor says still surprised about meeting Jack's children and wondering what could be possible be happening for them to be waiting for him.

"So we've been told." Mathew tells him.

"Are you going to say hello?" Martha asks Rhosyn walking over to her as she has been staring at the Doctor and the TARDIS In shock since they arrived. "It's him, it's really him. Is it really bigger on the inside?" Rhosyn asks Martha.

"Ah huh." Martha tells Rhosyn "Come on he may seem a little wacky but he's really nice." Martha says grabbing Rhosyn's hand and walking with her over to the Doctor and her brothers. "Hi." Rhosyn says timidly.

"Hello." The Doctor responses realising the young girl is nervous.

"I'm Rhosyn Harkness." She says still sounding shy.

"Rhosyn, Welsh for Rose." The Doctor says to himself through loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Dad always tells me stories about the Rose who I was named after. About how brave she is, how beautiful she is and how she was one of the best friends Dad ever had." Rhosyn tells The Doctor.

"That sounds like things Jack would say." The Doctor says quietly then realises something "Where is Jack? If you are all here I would expect him to be two." The Doctor asks curious noticing the look that Martha exchanges with the brothers squeezing Rhosyn's hand as she says "Rhosyn's mother was killed two days ago and ever since Jack's well he's.." Martha says trying to find the right word.

"Lost it completely." Aaron offers remembering what his brother said Gwen said.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asks concerned.

"We'll he's trashed his office, hasn't slept since a couple of nights before it happened. Then once he found out the name of the person who's DNA was found where Amelia was killed he looked and talked like he was defeated. Then he done this long rant where he didn't make much sense then disappeared to do something, and this morning when two of Dad's colleges tried to talk to him about what is going on he said that he will do whatever he has to not give up until he finds this guy, and I'm quoting here gives him the justice he deserved a long time ago. He said he doesn't care if he has to die a hundred times to do it. Also as off a few hours ago he pulled out the Alcohol which by itself is something to worry about because it's very, very rare that he drinks." Mathew explains.

"Also from what he has said we have been able to assume that Dad has some kind of history with this guy, but we don't know what. He's not talking to anyone." Aaron adds.

"This person, what's his name?" The Doctor asks.

"Victor Cole." Martha answers "Does it mean anything to you?"

"No." The Doctor responses worried about his friend and what this person has done to Jack in the past for him to react how he is described.

"After yesterday when Jack destroyed half of his office got in a screaming match with Matt looked like he gave up and disappeared for a while, I talked to Aaron. We agreed that he we can't help him, but maybe you can." Martha explains.

"But not as the Doctor who saves worlds but as the Doctor who is Dad's oldest friend." Aaron adds.

"So Jack doesn't know I was coming." The Doctor realises not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Nope. When we left Dad in his office he was staring at Amelia's old safe something else he has been doing a lot of and drinking, what I think was scotch though by the time we get back he could have switched to Vodka." Aaron explains to the Doctor.

"Well allons-y Harkness's, let's see what the Doctor can do for your dear old Dad." The Doctor says and everyone starts to walk back in the direction of Torchwood.

"Text Gwen, get her Owen, Ianto and Tosh to meet us in the tourist centre." Aaron says to his sister who nods and pulls out her phone.

* * *

While the siblings and Martha are walking back to Torchwood the members of Torchwood are trying and not succeeding to find anything on Victor Cole.

"What do you think they went to do?" Owen asks the others curious.

"Who knows." Gwen answers honestly not having to ask about who he is referring to.

"Whatever they are up to I just hope it helps." Ianto says looking away from his computer to once more look worriedly at Jack he gets up about to go in there when Gwen's phone goes off.

"Ianto stop." Gwen tells him trying to stop him from talking more steps than the few he has already taken.

"Why?" Ianto asks "He's hurting and I don't know why. I'm not going to leave him alone in there with just scotch and an box he can't bring himself to open for company. I don't care if he pushes me away again I'm not leaving him in there alone." Ianto tells him about to open the door and walk into Jack's office when Gwen grabs his arm and pulls him to face her.

"You should stop because I just got a message from Rhosyn. They are on their way back with someone they are sure can help Jack. They want us to meet them up in the visitors centre to introduce us." Gwen tells him.

"Who? Why do they think whoever it is can help?" Ianto asks Gwen.

"No idea, but there is only one way to find out." Gwen tells him. "Come on." Gwen says genteelly nudging him in the direction of the door of the hub when it seems like Ianto isn't going to move.

* * *

"You've meet before now." The Doctor says looking between Martha and the twins as he has picked up on the friendly relationship between them.

"I've been working with Matt and Aaron ever since I joined UNIT. I've never picked up on the resemblance, even though they are my two closes friends." Martha tells the Doctor.

"If you have been working with them for so long and are such good friends why didn't you pick up on who they are? Wouldn't their last names tell you who they are?" The Doctor asks Martha.

"Not including Dad and us only 7 people know the names we introduced ourselves to you as. They are our true names not one of the false names or identities we have had to adopt over the years. Those names we told you are who we really are. "Aaron explains.

"Before yesterday I only knew them as Lieutenants Matt and Aaron Wilson." Martha explains then decides to ask something she has been curious about since she has found out who they are "Why though? Why do you have so many secrets?" Martha asks her friends curious.

"Because we have to." Mathew tells her turning around to face Martha, The Doctor and his siblings "Because Aaron and I have had people and things coming after us and Dad as long as we can remember. Dad moved us to America to get away from whatever it was and then not long after our 7th birthday we moved back here for again reasons I have no clue about. For almost two years things were the same, do you know what it's like as a little kid to see you Dad die and come back to life? Because Aaron and I do, but things finally got better and Dad met Amelia and had Rosie. We were a family but we still had the secrets, and I don't know about Aaron but I still expected to things to go back to how they were but they didn't. For the most part things were good but there was still the odd incident but things were good. So yes we have secrets and emergency procedures for every possible situation and a lot of different identities but that is just because we have to." Mathew says sounding angrily before he turns back around picking up his pace.

"Matt wait!" Aaron says chasing after his brother getting ahead of him and placing a hand on his chest to stop him from walking "Don't give Martha a hard time she was only curious. No one not even Rosie truly knows why Dad is so obsessed with security and why he is so overprotective and they never will. They weren't there back then and they never saw it like you and I did. You and I are the only ones who get it and not even we know everything, you've got to remember that." Aaron reminds his brother.

"I know." Mathew says sighing "He's going back to how he was back then but worse than he was; I know you can see it as well." Mathew says to his brother The Doctor, Martha and Rhosyn listening to every word the brothers says.

"I can." Aaron says simply and the brothers just look at each other no more words needing to be exchanged.

"Let's go." Mathew says and the brothers start walking back to Torchwood.

"Rhosyn do you know what they meant?" The Doctor asks concerned looking at the young girl.

"Not really. The only things I know about what happened before Dad met Mum and before I was born are stories from Matt, Aaron and Dad. I only know what they want me to know, what they think I should know." Rhosyn explains.

* * *

As Martha, The Doctor, Mathew, Aaron and Rhosyn are making their way back to Torchwood, Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Tosh are standing around the visitors centre for them to get back. Each of them wondering who they are bringing with them and why they think this person can help Jack.

They don't have to wait too long before the door opens and Mathew and Aaron walk in the others close behind them.

"What's going on? Who do you think can help Jack?" Ianto asks walking over to the brothers.

"That would be me, Hello I'm The Doctor." The Doctor says walking out from behind Mathew and Aaron.

"Jack's Doctor?" Gwen asks surprised.

"Is that what he calls me?" The Doctor asks Mathew, Aaron and Rhosyn.

"Yeah." The siblings respond with smiles why the members of Torchwood are looking at him with surprise.

"You're younger than I expected." Gwen tells him being the first one to come out of her surprise.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asks curious.

"Gwen Cooper."

"Well Gwen Cooper I would have thought working for Jack you would have realised that people don't always look their age. By the way are you from an old Cardiff family by any chance?" The Doctor asks curious.

"Yeah all the way from the eighteen hundreds, why?" Gwen asks even more confused than she just was.

"Ah I thought so." The Doctor says not elaborating.

"How did you know to come here?" Ianto asks interested.

"I called him." Martha says to the surprise of the Torchwood team "The mutual friend that Jack and I met through was the Doctor."

"Last time you were here Jack disappeared. How do we know that that isn't going to happen again?" Ianto asks The Doctor.

The Doctor turns around and faces Ianto and as he looks right at him he realises something "I know you, how do you know you?"

"I'm Ianto Jones I used to work for Torchwood One. I was at the battle of Canary Wharf." Ianto tells the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"That wasn't your fault." Martha says walking over to stand between The Doctor and Ianto "Ianto The Doctor is here to help Jack, we have all tried and haven't gotten very far but maybe The Doctor Can." Martha says looking directly at Ianto as she speaks.

For several minutes Ianto looks deep in thought before he nods, realising that he wants his Jack back and maybe the only way to get back that man back is with The Doctors help.

"Ok well you've met me and Ianto this is Toshiko computer expert and Doctor Owen Harper." Gwen introduces "Now welcome to Torchwood." She says pressing the button behind the desk.

"That ended better than I thought it would." Mathew says to Aaron.

"You said it yourself Ianto cares about Dad, The Doctor may be able to help him that's all that matters to him." Aaron says to his brother.

"I'm glad Martha suggested it. From what Dad's said in the past I think The Doctor may be the only person who can help him." Mathew tells his brother as the elevator starts to move down.

"It defiantly seems likely." Aaron says to Mathew as they enter the hub.

"This is the main hub of Torchwood three. One of us will be happy to give you a tour if you wish." Gwen says to the Doctor.

"Maybe later." The Doctor responses though he looks around interested as he speaks.

"Dad's office is through there, and I wish you luck Doctor." Mathew says to him as even though he is confident that The Doctor can help he thinks he may have some difficulty in doing so.

"Well allons-y." The Doctor says walking into Jack's office.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asks Owen curious as he is digging underneath his desk.

"Looking for ah, this." Owen says pulling out a bag of popcorn form underneath it.

"Good idea, we may just need it." Aaron says stealing the bag off of him.

* * *

As soon as The Doctor enters Jack's office he understands why everyone is so worried about him.

"What's in the box?" The Doctor asks Jack curious.

"Doctor," Jack says surprised looking at him "Martha called you." He realises.

"After having discussions with your children." The Doctor tells Jack sitting down and putting his feet on the desk.

"She shouldn't have. You're busy and this isn't your fight Doc." Jack tells him.

"I'm a Time Lord Jack. I'm always busy but I always have time." The Doctor tells him.

"Not for this, you need to leave. You don't want to be anywhere near this and I know you don't want to be near me." Jack tells him remembering what the Doctor told him when they were at the end of the universe.

The Doctor laughs "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I've gotten used to your wrongness even the TARDIS has."

"Yeah, then where is the old girl?" Jack asks.

"Martha told me not to park near Torchwood. I think she said that so you wouldn't know I was coming." The Doctor tells him then asks "What's in the box?"

"It belonged to Amelia, have you been told who she was?" Jack asks and the Doctor nods in response "Well this is in her safe where she kept anything important in it, her will being one of those things. I know the code and I can easily open it but I can't, even though I have to." Jack explains to The Doctor.

"Do you want me to open it for you?" The Doctor asks Jack.

"No, I'll do it." Jack tells him "What about you? Are you still traveling alone since Martha or have you found someone to travel with you?" Jack asks curious.

"Alone. There was someone but I lost her." The Doctor tells him becoming sad at the thought of Astrid.

"Sometimes I think that maybe that it's best being alone; if you're alone then nobody can be hurt because of you." Jack says to The Doctor the one person who can truly understand what he is saying.

"But it does get lonely." The Doctor tells Jack.

"Maybe loneliness is a price we should pay, it's better than one of them paying for us." Jack says looking out at his children and friends who are doing their best to make it look like they aren't watching them.

"They're all worried about you." The Doctor says using his head to point in the direction of everyone outside.

"I know." Jack tells him sighing.

"Should they be?" The Doctor asks and Jack makes an effort not to look at the Doctor "Jack?" the Doctor asks after several minutes.

"The DNA found at Amelia's murder belonged to Victor Cole. Victor Cole is someone I thought died in an explosion the product of a joint effort by UNIT and Torchwood 16 years ago." Jack explains as he knows that the Doctor won't leave until he tells him something and unlike everyone else he has all the time in the universe to wait.

"He must have been someone powerful or threatening to have been assassinated by both UNIT and Torchwood." The Doctor comments frowning and the violent nature.

"He was- is. He is the oldest son of Harold Cole, who would have been killed in a car crash in the late 70s if his father didn't have the amount of Alien tec he had and the connections to make it work. He became a cyborg but not just any cyborg, a cyborg that due to something his father transplanted into him he is almost impossible to kill, and believe me I have tired. Ever since that accident his father groomed him to take over Cole Empire, you heard of them?" Jack asks curios.

"Can't say I have." The Doctor response honestly though from what Jack has said he is surprised that he hasn't.

"Not surprising, neither Torchwood or UNIT would have known about it if it wasn't for a tip." Jack tells the Doctor.

"So what is the Empire?" The Doctor asks curious almost positive that he is not going to like it.

"The Cole Empire is the private empire with the single most connections to the extra-terrestrial." Jack explains.

The Doctor is surprised by that as he would have thought something that big he would have known about it "What caused him to be on both Torchwood's and UNIT'S hit lists?"

"After the deaths of his father and oldest sister in 1983 he took over the empire and raged his own private covert war using all the connections that he had. His connections are why neither you nor any of your previous incarnations would know about him. This happened until 92 and he lost all three of his younger siblings in the fighting but no matter what we threw at him he survived. That was until August of 92 when the explosion occurred at his private residence. We had confirmation that he was there but somehow he got out and though I can't say for sure I'm can guess how. After that the empire was destroyed and there wasn't even a hint of Victor Cole. I hadn't even worried about him for years until I got that DNA sample back. That was my first mistake for the last 8 years he has been killing one members of his empire a year who helped Torchwood or UNIT, who helped Me." Jack explains "Now you know what you need to know Doc, you can go. This isn't your fight, you don't like violence and you're not going to like what I'm going to have to do. It's better if you aren't here to see it." Jack says getting up and walking over to his office door to open it and let The Doctor out.

"What did the Cole empire do to you?" The Doctor asks.

"Excuse me?" Jack asks closing the door.

"Before Victor killed Amelia what did they do to you? You don't talk like you were just another fighter against the Cole empire it was personal for you. what did they do to you?" The Doctor asks knowing his friend well enough to know that there is something that he isn't saying and whatever it is the real reason behind his behaviour.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jack says walking as far away from both the Doctor and the door out of his office that he can in a small office.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." The Doctor says standing up "I know you and I know the look you have in your eyes well. This is an obsession for you and has been for a long time. Since before Amelia was killed, so what did they do to you Jack?" The Doctor repeats once again, walking over to the other side of Jack's desk, the side closer to the Captain and sitting on it.

Though he is looking at Jack's back he can see that his words are correct because Jack tenses "Lily Cole." Jack says "Lily Cole was Victors' older sister. She was killed on November the eleventh 1983 killed by her father because he discovered that she was the one who told Torchwood and UNIT about his empire, that she had been spying on the empire since 1979. She was killed waiting for me to bring our twin sons who were less than an hour old and so tiny to see her; she never even got to hold them. That was when it became personal." Jack says turning around to face The Doctor with a tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry." The Doctor says walking over and putting his arms around his friend.

"They don't know." Jack says breaking the hug then putting his hands over his face to wipe away the tears "I could never bring myself to tell them. They know their mother was brave and that she died the day were born, but they don't know the rest." Jack tells the Doctor who walks back over and sits back where he was as he realises what Jack is asking.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" The Doctor asks.

"I don't know." Jack says honestly turning back around so his back is facing the Doctor remaining silent for a couple of minutes before saying "How do I tell them that their Grandfather killed their Mother because she was brave enough to do the right thing? that I killed their grandfather while holding them in my arms? That the reason they spent their childhood in fear and danger was because their almost indestructible cyborg Uncle Victor sent his own personal army after us, after them, how do I tell them that Doc?" Jack asks his wise old friend hoping that he has the answers.

"I don't know Jack, I really don't." The Doctor says walking over and putting a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"AARON, MATT." Jack and the Doctor hear Martha's worried yell. Turning around Jack see's everyone except his two sons standing at the door.

"No." Jack says realising what has happened; he never wanted his sons to find out that way.

"Daddy?" Rhosyn asks confused as her father rushes pass her, after his sons retreating figures "ROSIE STAY WITH THE DOCTOR." Jack yells back running faster than he thought possible after his sons.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect torchwood and how will an teenager effect the torchwood team.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and or added to alerts. I have been editing this chapter for a while and I'm still not sure if it is right so I would appreciate it if you let me know what you think.

* * *

The whole time the Doctor has been in the office with Jack his team, Martha and his kids have been watching.

"They're talking about us." Owen realises when both the Doctor and Jack look towards them.

"Most likely about how worried we are about Dad." Aaron guesses.

"He's talking." Ianto says in shock a little while later.

The group watches in surprise as Jack talks to The Doctor for a while before getting up and opening the door, but then less than minute later closing it though not quite all the way.

"He's crying." Rhosyn says as they watch the Doctor walk over and give Jack a hug.

"Yeah." Mathew says as everyone exchanges concerned looks.

"We should make sure he is okay." Ianto suggest once Jack turns his back on his door.

"Yeah." Matthew, Aaron, Rhosyn and Gwen say together. "Good idea." Aaron says.

The group walks to Jacks door and as it is open a fraction they are able to open it the rest of the way without a sound. As they do Jack begins to talk. "How do I tell them that their Grandfather killed their Mother because she was brave enough to do the right thing, that I killed their grandfather while holding them in my arms, and that the reason they spent their childhood in fear and danger was because their almost indestructible cyborg Uncle Victor sent his own personal army after us, after them, how do I tell them that Doc?"

Everyone looks shocked at the Harkness twins as The Doctor walks over to Jack. After hearing their fathers words the brothers look at each other and at the exact same time they turn and run out of the hub ignoring Martha's worried yell after them.

* * *

"MATT, AARON WAIT." Jack yells after his sons catching up with them as they reach Millennium Square.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Mathew yells back as both he and his brother stop running and turn to face their father, both brothers having tears running down their faces.

"All those times we asked about our Mum, why didn't you tell us?" Aaron asks sounding heartbroken.

"I never told you because I didn't know how to." Jack tells his sons taking a step closer to them.

"We deserved to know." Mathew tells him.

"You owed us that." Aaron says as both brothers take a step towards their Dad.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Jack says taking another step towards his sons and pulling them in close to him. "I'm so so sorry." Jack tells as he places a kiss on both of their heads as they begin to cry onto his shoulders.

As he allows his sons to cry in his arms until he notices a red car with same licence plate that his sons gave him earlier "Run" Jack whispers into his son's ears.

"What?" Mathew asks confused.

"Run, as fast as you can back to Torchwood." Jack tells him they both lift their heads to give him confused looks but before either of them have a chance to say something Jack says "Please don't ask why just do it." Jack begs.

Mathew and Aaron break away from their father and start to run as fast as they can back to the front door entrance to Torchwood. Only stoping when they hear gunshots and they turn to see their father being hit with no less than 7 bullets, as he fires off a few off his own at the red car that goes speeding off.

"DAD." Mathew and Aaron yell running back to their father. When they get there Matt pulls his father onto his lap as Aaron grabs his hand

"You're going to be ok, you're always ok." Aaron says to his Dad reassure himself more than his father.

"You need to get out of here it's not safe." Jack tells his sons struggling with each word but more concerned with their safety than he is with his own.

"We're not leaving you." Mathew tells his father.

"You have to." Jack tells him closing his eyes and taking his last breath.

"We need to get him on the lift." Gwen says appearing as if out of nowhere with Owen.

"What?" Aaron asks not understanding what she is saying.

"He will revive himself he always does, but we can't let him be taken to the hospital. You know what would happen if he was." Gwen reminds him as her and Owen Grab his legs, the brothers grab the top part of their fathers' body and carry him over to the paving stone.

"Matt you need to press the button." Owen tells him as he is holding Jack's side that has his Vortex Manipulator on it. Matthew nods and presses the button and down into the earth they go.

"We'll take him to autopsy." Owen says as they reach the bottom and see Rhosyn being held back by the Doctor struggling against his hold with all her might trying to get to her father and Ianto with silent tears running down his face.

"Why is it talking so long?" Rhosyn asks hysterical when they reach Autopsy and Owen, Gwen, Mathew and Aaron put him down on the table.

"Sometimes it takes longer Rosie." Mathew says as the Doctor lets Rhosyn go allowing her to run to her father. When she does she puts her arms over his body and cries with her head resting on his chest.

"He'll be ok, he always is." Aaron assures her.

"Do you smell that?" The Doctor asks curious.

"Smell what?" Everyone asks confused.

The Doctor gets a frown on his face and walks over to Jack as Aaron and Mathew pull Rhosyn away and each put an arm around her, as the Doctor scans Jack with his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asks The Doctor angrily.

"I'm scanning for, I thought so." The Doctor says.

"Doctor? What did you think?" Aaron asks worried.

"The bullets that your Dad was shot with where cotted with a kind of poison that travelled straight to his brain. It has slowed down the synapse as an attempt to delay or stop him from resurrecting." The Doctor explains.

"What does that mean? Is he going to be ok?" Gwen asks concerned.

"It just means that it is going to take longer than it usually does, an hour at the absolute most. Jack's a fact there is nothing that can be done to stop him from coming back ever time." The Doctor tells everyone.

"Are you sure about that?" Ianto asks concerned, the Doctor nods in response.

"So we wait." Tosh says.

"We wait." The Doctor confirms.

* * *

20 minutes later everyone is still standing around Jack's body no one saying a word just waiting for Jack to start to breathe again.

"I can't wait here. I can't watch this. I can't." Rhosyn says sounding heartbroken removing her brothers' arms from around her and running off.

"You guys stay I've got her." Gwen tells Mathew and Aaron who have both started to follow her.

"How long has it been?" Mathew asks as Gwen leaves the room.

"20 minutes 12 seconds since I discovered the poison, 23 minutes 23 seconds since he took his last breath." The Doctor tells him.

* * *

Gwen finds Rhosyn sitting on the couch that she was reading on earlier clutching the kangaroo that Jack asked her to collect from Amelia's house. Gwen walks over and sits next to her.

"I've never actually seen it happen before." Rhosyn reveals to Gwen. "I've heard Matt and Aaron talk about it and I knew it was possible, but I've never seen it." Rhosyn reveals.

"I'm sorry. That's something you should never have to see." Gwen tells Rhosyn putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Why is all this happening?" Rhosyn asks Gwen "Why are so many people I love getting so hurt?"

"I don't know Rhosyn. I'm sorry but I really don't." Gwen tells her honestly.

"I just want it to stop; I just want my family to be ok." Rhosyn tells Gwen sadly. "Is that too much to ask?"  
"No, no its not." Gwen tells her pulling her closer to her and allowing the girl to cry into her side.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Martha asks Aaron curious but before he can response a gasp is heard from the direction of Jack and he suddenly sits up.

"Dad." Mathew and Aaron say running towards their father and throwing themselves into his arms.

"Wow, I'm alright, are you both?" Jack asks concerned holding on tightly to his sons.

"Yeah we're fine. Whoever shot you drove off right away." Mathew tells his father as he and Aaron move out of their father's arms.

"Where's Rosie?" Jack asks concerned not seeing his daughter.

"Out with Gwen, you we're out for a while." Ianto tells Jack. At hearing Ianto's words and looking at him and seeing that he has clearly been crying Jack reaches out his hand and grabs Ianto's and gives him a small smile "How long was I out for?" he asks curious.

"27 minutes 45 seconds." The Doctor tells Jack "The bullets you were shot with were laced with a poison that was meant to try and stop your resurrection."

"Huh, would have thought that he would have realised by now that that never works." Jack says standing up and taking the one step closer to Ianto.

"Who? Victor Cole? Has he tried that before?" Aaron asks his father.

Jack nods "Every time he tried to kill me." Jack tells his son before turning and facing Ianto "I'm sorry, and I know I owe you so much more than those two little words I owe you an explanation and I will give it to you but there are three people I owe first." Jack says to Ianto before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"I know." Ianto says with a small nod as they break apart.

"Matt. Aaron." Jack says turning around to face his sons. "I owe you both and Rosie the truth. I'll get Rosie and then we'll go talk in my office." Jack says walking out of Autopsy only stoping to whisper something to The Doctor as he does.

When he walks out of autopsy he spots Gwen and Rhosyn. He walks over to him taps Gwen on the shoulder who looks up and gives him a huge smile as she sees him then carefully removes her arm from around Rhosyn as Jack quickly takes her place. "Glad you are ok." Gwen tells Jack.

"Daddy?" Rhosyn says looking up.

"Yeah it's me sweetheart." Jack tells her.

"I didn't think you were coming back, I thought you were gone." Rhosyn says to her Dad snuggling into his side.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of Rosie." Jack tells his daughter.

"I was so scared I saw you get shot on the security cameras and all I wanted to do was to follow Gwen and Owen upstairs to you but The Doctor wouldn't let me. He said I couldn't see you until you were down here." Rhosyn tells Jack and the Jack makes a note to thank the Doctor for that because who knows what could have happened if she did.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you." Jack tells his daughter placing a kiss on her head as he never wanted her to have to watch him die if he could prevent it. Jack sits there with his daughter for about 5 minutes before he says "Come on your brothers are waiting for us."

Rhosyn nods and they stand up and head to his office.

* * *

"What did Jack whisper to you?" Ianto asks the Doctor after Jack, Mathew and Aaron leave the room.

"He asked me to tell you all what he told me about Victor Cole and the Cole Empire when we were talking." The Doctor tells everyone.

"The conference room would be a good place for that; we'll show you the way." Gwen says walking back into the room.

"How did you get him to talk to you?" Ianto asks The Doctor as everyone else leaves the room.

"I asked him the question and waited. We are the only two people in the Universe who can wait around forever and he knows that. The only reason he talked to me is because he knew I can and would wait forever." The Doctor says walking out of the Autopsy room.

* * *

When Jack and Rhosyn walk into his office Mathew and Aaron are waiting. Jack walks around grabs his chair, gets something from the draw in his desk and pulls it around so that he is sitting closer to his children without the table between them.

"I've shown you this picture before but what you don't know is this is the only picture of your Mother I still have." Jack says to Mathew and Aaron handing over the photo "When I took you two and run after she was killed I couldn't go back to our safe house because we had been found at a hospital that I was garneted was safe. I couldn't trust anyone so I took you both and ran, stealing the supplies we would need for a few days as I did. I had nothing of home or her except that and a few other photos." Jack says sadly. "I didn't know it at the time but she would have been 2 months pregnant with the two of you when that photo was taken." Jack explains sadly.

"She looks happy." Mathew comments.

"She always looked like that." Jack says with a small smile as he remembers Lily "Alice took that picture." Jack says to the surprise of Mathew, Aaron and Rhosyn.

"Really?" Aaron says shocked.

"Alice was spending the day with Lily and I. Lucia had gotten her a camera as an Easter present so she was taking picture of everything she could. She took that one and so many others. The next time I saw her she gave me them all." Jack tells his kids.

"I didn't think you got to spend much time with Alice growing up." Mathew comments.

"I didn't, but the time I did get to spend with her I made count." Jack explains.

"How did you meet?" Aaron asks staring down at the photo of a beautiful young women who looks as if she is the same age as him and seems so full of life and finding it hard to believe that in less than a year from them she would be dead.

"It was February of 1980 and Torchwood had been getting tips about the Cole empire for 7 months now with no idea from who they were coming from when finally with her latest tip was a message saying that she was ready to meet up. As Torchwood had no idea about who the contact was they sent me. As the man who can never die I was often chosen for things that could be dangerous. I went to the meeting place just off the path near the river and I saw her standing there, looking so scared about what she was doing but she looked so sure of herself like she knew that this was the right thing to do. "Jack explains "We talked for about an hour about who she was and what she knew and why she was doing what she was doing and after not even ten minutes of her talking she had me amazed." Jack says with a small sad smile.

"Why did she contact Torchwood in the first place?" Mathew asks confused because they didn't hear Jack tell the Doctor that part.

"Her father was head of the Cole Empire which was the private corporation with the most connections to aliens. Because they were so convert and careful neither UNIT or Torchwood knew about them until Lily sent her first tip. She knew what her father was doing and what he was training her younger brother Victor to do and she wanted to stop him, them." Jack explains then allows his children a few minutes to digest what he said.

"Were you happy?" Aaron asks his father breaking the silence.

"Yeah we were." Jack tells his sons "It wasn't until she was already into her second trimesters that we found out she pregnant and at the same time we got told that it was twins. When she found out we went into hiding to hide from her family. Very few people knew about us and even fewer knew where we she was going to give birth. To this day I don't know how her father found out where we were and I killed him before I could ask. I took you boys and ran for a long time no one knew where we were not even Lucia and Alice. I did everything I could to try and keep you safe, but Victor kept finding us and no matter what I did I could never find him and nothing I tried would kill him. That was until Torchwood and UNIT set up an explosion at his private residence and I truly thought that he was killed." Jack tells his children then stays quite for a little while to allow them to digest the information.

"No wonder Alice hates us." Aaron says looking at Mathew a couple of minutes later.

"What? Alice doesn't hate you. She's your sister she loves you. I know you three have had your disagreements but she doesn't hate you." Jack says confused as to why Aaron thinks that Alice hates him.

"Think about it Dad, it was because of us that you weren't around for so much of her childhood. It was because of us, everything." Mathew says realising what his brother was thinking because he was thinking the same thing, all the rules that Rhosyn hates, Alice not having her Dad around much them moving and being so scared for their life when they were young, maybe even Amelia's death was because of them.

"Listen to me I don't want either of you to blame yourselves. The only person to blame is Victor Cole, he is the one who raised an army to come after two children, he is the only one to blame not the two of you never you." Jack tells his sons wanting them to understand.

"Why did he kill mum?" Rhosyn asks after about five minutes silence.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Jack says standing up and walking over to behind his desk realising that it is time for him to open it.

"Why are you so sure Amelia knew something?" Aaron asks interested.

"Because 16 years ago Amelia was the one who told me that Victor was dead. I heard rumours that it was suspected that teleports were used in the house and when I asked Amelia about it she said the rumours were wrong. I don't know if she was lying to me or if that what she knew, but there is only one way to find out." Jack says taking a deep breath as his children come around and stand around him as he puts in the code to the safe and opens it.

In the safe there is a pile of papers and different folders on the very top there is an envelope with Jack's name on it. He picks it up opens it and begins to read the contents out loud.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect torchwood and how will an teenager effect the torchwood team.

* * *

_"Dear Jack, _

_If you are reading this then I am dead and more than likely Victor Cole killed me. I know you well enough to know that you have done everything else you could possible do to find out what happened before opening my safe and reading this. First I have written letters for Rhoz, Matt and Aaron for you to give them; I didn't mention anything about Cole Empire or Victor because that is for you to tell them if you decided to, all the letters are my goodbyes to my children. I'm assuming by now you know that Victor is alive and you have discovered what he has done over the past eight years but if by some chance or some reason you haven't the red folder in my safe has everything I know. _

_By now you would have also realised that I lied to you 16 years ago. While I'm so so sorry for what has happened since and though I hated lying to you I am not sorry about what my lie did for you and for that I won't apologise. UNIT and Torchwood did believe that Victor was home that day and as far as we knew at the time he didn't leave but then as I know you heard about the rumours that a teleport was used began to circulate. I was able to track where it ended up but I didn't tell anyone not even my superiors because I wanted to end it, to make things finally safe for you Matt and Aaron. When I tracked him down I was shocked. He had obviously only just escaped the explosion if he would have been anyone else in the world he would have been dead but, that wasn't the most shocking thing I saw. What was the most shocking thing was that he was looking at two pictures. The first was one of him and his whole family obviously from a long time ago and the second was a surveillance photo of Matt and Aaron." _Jack has to pause there to take several deep breaths to calm himself down before he is able to continue to read _"As soon as he saw me he knew who I was, considering that we were fighting on opposite sides of the same war I wasn't surprised. What I was surprised about is that he didn't try to hurt me in anyway and you know as well as I do that if he really wanted to he could have in a second, so instead we talked. He talked about how much he had lost and that his only family left were his nephews." _At that line Jack has to truly fight to control his anger as after everything Victor Cole had done to them how dare he even think that he had the right to even think of them as his family.

Mathew and Aaron who are both very familiar with the sighs of their father getting truly angry look at each other and Mathew gives his father's shoulder a squeeze.

Once he feels that he is calm enough Jack continues to read out the letter _"Now I know that would have made you angry but you had to know what he said because it explains the actions he made next. He told me that he was done with losing people but he still hated you and wanted his revenge but he was done hurting Matt and Aaron. Once he said that I knew I had a way to get him to stop both. I told him that everyone UNIT, Torchwood, you all thought he was dead and he could disappear that it could all end but he was focused; he wanted you dead forever. After hearing that I realised there was one more option one card that I didn't want to play but it was my only option. I asked him what would it do Matt and Aaron if he killed their father. I told him to think about how he felt when his Father was killed and to keep in mind he was and adult. To wonder what it would have done to him if he was a kid and that done it. He told me that he would stop going after you and the boys but I couldn't tell anyone that he was alive because if you or anyone else came after him then he would retaliate and it would never end. _

_I know you must think I was naive but I wasn't. I knew what he was capable of I had seen it myself so I kept an eye out and for a long time there was nothing but I still kept an eye out. Then 5 years ago I found the kills and I was shocked that I didn't realise after the first one that they were the allies of people who fought against Victor and the Cole Empire. It was a couple of months after I put together the pattern of the kills that I realised that they were all happening between 5pm on February the 8th and 5pm on February the 9th you know as well as I do what that means. That was why every year since I put together the pattern I made sure Rhoz was with you, or the boys or one of her friends during that time because I knew sooner or later he would be coming for me and I didn't want her near when he did." _

"Dad what do the date and time mean?" Aaron asks curious.

"There was an assault on Cole empire by Torchwood and UNIT it started at 5pm February the 8th with the assassinations of Victors youngest brother. The battle was so bloody so many people on both sides were injured, killed and just lost, until finally when it looked like neither side was getting anywhere the order for Torchwood and UNIT to retreat occurred. As they were retreating a young UNIT solider got off one more shot killing Natalie Cole exactly a day after her younger brother." Jack explains before continuing with the letter.

_I know you're going to be mad but Jack think about this it was because of my lie that our boys were able to spend at least some of their childhood safe. I've been trying to figure out what Victor is up to because you and I both know he is always up to something. I have a couple of ideas but I'm not sure of anything, once again you will find what I discovered in the red folder._

_ I want you to know that I do love you Jack but we both know that It has been a long time since we have been in love which is another reason why I lied. If you knew Victor was alive then you would do whatever it took to find him and I know what that would do to you. I wanted to do whatever I could to protect you from that. Now that I'm gone I know what you're going to do I just ask that you remember that you have kids who need you because I don't know whether Victor meant what he said all those years ago but I have to assure he was lying which means they are all in danger, so whatever you do remember that even though Matt and Aaron will say there two old they do need you, and our Rhoz our sweet little Rhoz needs her Daddy, you're all they have now. _

_Finally Jack Harkness you better not think about handling all this alone. I know you might but you shouldn't, my death isn't your fault no matter what you might think or feel. You will live for eternity and you shouldn't spend that alone. You have so many people who will help you if you ask so please Jack please just ask don't do everything alone and don't isolate and think you should be alone, allow yourself to let people in and allow yourself to feel happy and loved because whether you believe it or not you deserve it. _

_Love Always Amelia _

As Jack finishes reading the letter he can feel the tears rushing down his face. He looks at his kids and he sees that they are the same so he pulls his daughter to between him and Mathew and she puts arms around them both and Jack puts his arms around his sons. The family just standing together no one saying anything. Each of the kids grabs the letters out of Amelia's safe that has their names on it but none of them opening them Mathew and Aaron putting them into each of their jacket pockets and Rhosyn holding hers.

* * *

"That's everything Jack told you?" Gwen asks once the Doctor finishes his explanation.

"About Victor Cole and the Cole empire yes." The Doctor tells her not lying as he did tell them everything about that, but what was said between him and Jack before Jack opened up he kept to himself. That was between them and they don't need to know.

"Do you know why we didn't find anything about any of this in the records? I checked everywhere including both UNIT and Torchwood databases for information and I found nothing." Toshiko comments wondering why she didn't find anything.

"Jack said you wouldn't find anything that he made sure of that. All records must be gone; he must have gotten rid of them." Ianto says remembering what Jack said the previous day.

"Except the records Jack himself would have." Owen comments and receives several surprised looks "After everything that this guy did to Jack and his family do you really think that he wouldn't keep records for himself." Owen tells everyone.

"Owen's right Jack would have his own records but what do we do now?" Tosh asks curious.

"We wait for Jack to finish talking to his children and see what he wants us to do." Gwen comments.

"And what if he wants us to do nothing, what if he wants to go all lone ranger and handle this by himself?" Owen asks curious.

"We don't let him." Ianto and Gwen say in unison.

"Weather Jack likes it or not he's got us and we're not letting him handle this guy alone." Ianto tells everyone.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Gwen tells him.

"So looks like it's going to be another long night." Owen realises. "Rhys is going to be pissed about that." He says looking at Gwen the only one in the room that has someone else to worry about when it comes to doing a lot of all-nighters.

"He's out of town for a few days on a job and even if he wasn't this is important. If that means I have to spend more time here then he would of had to deal with it." Gwen tells him.

As The Doctor watches the conversation going on around him from his place next to the door he can't help but smile at the team Jack has assembled for himself.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Mathew asks his father ten minutes after his father started crying.

"We work on finding out where Victor is and we stop him." Jack tells his sons.

"We?" Aaron asks wondering if that means that his father is actually going to let them help.

"Rosie can you take this up to the conference room and tell them it's everything about Victor and the Cole Empire that they need to know. I'll be up in a few minutes." Jack says handing his daughter the box he collected the night before as well as getting the red folder out of the safe and giving that to her.

"Okay." Rhosyn says accepting both items of her father and assuming that he is going to say something that he doesn't want her to hear. Instead of arguing she just leaves the room deciding to question her brothers who are more likely to tell her later.

Once Rhosyn leaves the room Jack begins to talk again "I don't want you two anywhere near this. Victor Cole is dangerous and since before you were born he has been coming after you and I have been spending all that time trying to keep him away. The last thing I want is you two to be with us when we go after him.." Jack says to his son.

"You have to let us, Dad." Mathew says angrily.

"You didn't let me finish." Jack tells his son before continuing "But I know you both well enough to know that it doesn't matter what I say. That If I tell you boys not to go after him you will anyway and that could no will put you in more danger so here is what's going to happen, you can help but there are going to be rules." Jack tells his sons as while every parental instinct he has is telling him to keep his sons as far away from this fight as possible he knows his boys and knows that they will find a way to be a part of this whatever it takes and who knows what would happened but if he knows and sets rules then he may just be able to keep them as safe as possible.

"What rules?" Aaron asks exchanging a look with Mathew.

"You boys will do what I tell you at all times if I tell you to run you will, if I tell you to hide you will, if I say leave me then you will. You boys aren't immortal and if I tell you to do something I need you to listen to me. I couldn't bare if anything happened to you because I let you fight against Victor Cole, you will agree to this and mean it or I'm not even letting you in the room with the information about Victor Cole and I will order one of my team to stay with you to stop you from going after him." Jack tells his sons giving them a look which says that he is perfectly serious about this.

Mathew and Aaron look at each other and nod.

"And if at some point you don't follow this the same thing will happen." Jack tells his sons wanting to show them just how serious he is.

"We get it Dad." Mathew says and Aaron nods in agreement.

"Good."

"One question, what about Rosie?" Mathew asks curious.

"She's not being a part of any of this." Jack reveals leaving his office.

"How are you going to work that? You know Rosie she won't like that." Aaron tells his father as he and Mathew follow him.

"She has no choice in the matter." Jack tells his sons climbing up to the conference room.

As Jack and his sons enter the conference room he sees everyone reading through the different information from both Jack and Amelia.

"I need to talk to you." Jack says to the Doctor.

The Doctor nods and the pair head out of the conference room.

"First thanks, Rosie told me what happened when you saw me get shot on the security footage I'm thankful that you stop her from following Gwen and Owen." Jack tells him glad to notice that everyone is too invested in the information they are reading to notice that he isn't in there.

"You don't need to thank me Jack." The Doctor tells him.

"There's something I need you to do for me?" Jack tells the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asks curious.

"I need you to look after Rosie. If things get to dangerous or too bad I need you to take Rosie to safety to get her away from here away from me." Jack tells his old friend.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asks Jack not surprised that he is asking for him to keep his daughter safe but surprised that Jack used the phrase away from him.

"Positive. Victor Cole is a monster and last time we fought I became one two. If that happens again I can't let Rosie be near here or me. Victor Cole has so many weapons and connections no matter what I do I can't keep Matt and Aaron away from this but I can try to make them as safe as possible, but with Rosie I can. If things get too bad I need you to keep her safe please Doctor you are the only one I can count on." Jack tells the Doctor.

"I will." The Doctor tells him. "But you have a choice Jack; you don't have to start a war." The Doctor tells him.

"I don't want to, I would prefer to end this just between me and Victor but that may not be an option. Way too many people have been hurt have been killed already I don't want to add anymore names to that list." Jack tells the Doctor.

Before the Doctor can say anymore Jack's phone rings and as he looks down at the caller id he doesn't recognize the number "Can you tell Tosh I need the call coming in on my phone traced." Jack asks the Doctor who nods and heads into the conference room.

"Hello." Jack says answering his phone.

"Harkness, it's been a long time." The voice on the other end a voice that Jack will never forget says.

"That was your choice, you're the one went into hiding Cole." Jack says as everyone but Tosh come out of the conference room to see what is going on.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect torchwood and how will an teenager effect the torchwood team.

* * *

"I had my reasons. Killing you back then would hurt my nephews but I'm passed that and by now after spending almost 25 years with you I'm sure they will be two." Victor tells Jack overconfidence at his own words clear.

"They are not your nephews." Jack says angrily.

"Now, now Jacky, what would Lily say to you telling her last living brother that her children aren't my nephews?"

"Well Vicky I think she would be fine with it. She stopped considering you family a long time ago." Jack tells him.

"You don't know the first thing about Lily." Victor tells him angrily.

"Ooh but I do and you know it that's what made you so angry isn't it? That I knew your big sis better." Jack responds.

"Tracing my call Jack really? do you think I am that easy to find?" Victor asks the overconfidence clear and sounding like he thinks Jack is stupid for ever trying.

"Do you really think I can't?" Jack asks wanting to shake Victor up though he knows even for Tosh it may be impossible.

"Oh I know you can't, we've been here before." Victor tells Jack his voice sounding just as overconfident it has during the entire phone call.

"That we have. I don't know about you but I hate a repeat so what do you say we end this? Just you and me like civilised men." Jack says to Victor.

"Ah you see that's another difference between us I always love a sequels. Besides you and I both know that neither of us are civilised men, Bye Jacky." Victor says hanging up the phone.

"Darn it." Jack says angrily tossing his phone across the hub "Toshiko did you trace it?" Jack asks walking into the conference room.

"No sorry Jack. He had the call routed through hundreds of different places." Tosh tells her boss sorry that she couldn't help.

"What did he say?" Gwen asks curious but sounding almost hesitant.

"That he loves a sequel, he's planning something big." Jack tells everyone.

"What do we do?" Tosh asks.

For a couple of minutes Jack looks like he is thinking before he speaks again "First we need to let UNIT know Victor Cole is alive. After last time we have to assume that are targets two." Jack tells everyone.

"I can do that." Mathew says figuring that it will be easy considering he works for UNIT.

"No." Jack says "It would be too hard to explain how you know. Plus we have to be careful who we tell. There is one person who was a strong trusted ally last time and will understand what Victor Cole being alive means." Jack tells everyone.

"If he was trusted doesn't that mean he would have been one of the few people who knew where our Mother was going to give birth?" Aaron asks his father.

"No the Colonel didn't know that but he did help me out a lot, when we came back here. He even protected the two of you more than once." Jack tells his sons. "He needs to prepare just in case." Jack says about to pull his phone out of his pocket to make the call before realises that he threw it across the room and that he doesn't use his second phone for stuff like this. "I need a phone."

"Here, just don't throw it across the hub please." Martha requests handing her phone over to her friend.

"I'll try not to." Jack says collecting the phone of her and dialling a number "Hello, I need you to give the Colonel a message just tell him The Captain called and said an hour place I." Jack says into the phone before hanging up.

"Do you have codes with everyone?" Gwen asks curious as Jack hands the phone back to Martha.

"Quite a few people yes." Jack says sounding like he thinks it's nothing wrong with that.

"Some of these notes don't make sense." Owen says showing Jack the piece of paper he is reading.

"Let me see." Jack says taking the paper off of him and reading it "This is it, she did it, she figured it out." Jack says sounding happier than he has in days.

"Figured what out?" Everyone asks as The Doctor takes the paper off of Jack to read it pulling out his glasses as he does.

"Do you think it will work?" Jack asks The Doctor wanting his opinion.

"It should but are you sure that it is what you want?" The Doctor asks him.

"After everything he did how can you ask that?" Jack asks the Doctor angrily.

"Because you are a good man Jack. I know that this making this choice won't be easy for you, are you sure that this is the decision you can live with forever?" The Doctor asks his old friend.

"139 years Doc, that's how long I spent waiting for you and how long I had to live this life. I have done so many things and there are so many of them that I feel guilty about. So much that I have to live with the guilt of for eternity but Victor Cole needs to be stopped. Not just because of what he did to me and my boys and Lily and Amelia but because of what he did to so many others he needs to be punished for all of that." Jack tells The Doctor looking him directly in the eyes.

"Um Dad, don't you have to go meet your friend." Aaron says a little while later when neither The Doctor or Jack has said anymore.

"Right, continue reading through all this. See if you can use both mine and Amelia's notes to make a list of places that it is possible that Victor is using as a headquarters. Whatever you do don't make any of these notes digital Victor is a very good hacker and it is extremely possible that he can hack our systems it wouldn't be the first time." Jack explains before making sure he isn't looking at Ianto before continuing "After Lisa I put into place defences against cybermen and cyborg so they should keep Victor himself out but he may send his army I just don't know. If that happens get out of here and forget about me, just worry about yourselves. Matt, Aaron, Rosie if that happens EP11, you know everything you need to set up everything for the others. That's what I need you to do if that happens." Jack says looking directly at his sons.

"Dad.." Mathew goes to object but his father cuts him off.

"Remember what you promised Matt, I need you to do this." Jack says then gives the Doctor a look which says please do what I asked of you two.

"I better go. Be careful and I'll try and be back as soon as possible." Jack says getting two small nods in response from his sons as Rhosyn gives him a hug and then he leaves the room.

"I'm coming with you." Ianto says following Jack.

"No." Jack says turning around to face him "I trust The Colonel but Victor more than likely has anyone who fought last time that is still alive followed. We are going to be out in the open. While we are both good a ditching tails but Victor is better at following people than anyone I have ever known. If he gets the chance to take both of us out at the same time then he will take it, you are safer here." Jack tells his lover.

"You said his army can still get in, so how much safer are we Jack?" Ianto asks sceptical about any of their safety at the moment.

"A lot, as bad as his army is Victor is worse a hundred times so. I can survive anything that he throws at me but you can't, please Ianto I need you to stay." Jack requests.

"Ok." Ianto says reluctantly after staring into Jack's eyes and seeing the emotion in them.

"Thank you." Jack says giving his lover a kiss.

"I still don't like you going alone." Ianto tells him.

"He's not I'm going with him." The Doctor says to the surprise of both Ianto and Jack. "And you can't object to me because I don't work for you." The Doctor informs Jack.

Ianto looks between Jack and the Doctor expecting Jack to object like he did with him but instead Jack just gives him a look and The Doctor gives him one back and it's almost like they are talking without words. About a minute later Jack gives the Doctor a small nod before turning back and facing Ianto "If his army does attack Rosie doesn't know how to defend herself. Her mother and I talked about starting to teach her but we didn't get to start, she's defenceless." Jack tells him worried about his daughter even more since The Doctor is coming with him but knowing without even asking that Ianto will do his best to protect her but needing to hear it.

"I'll protect her." Ianto promises meaning the promise with every fibre of his being as he also makes a promise to himself to stick to it no matter what happens.

"Thank you." Jack says giving Ianto a small smile before he and The Doctor leaves and Ianto walks back into the conference room just as he hears Owen asks.

"So if he waited for the Doctor for 139 years how old is your Dad?" He asks the Harkness siblings curious.

"No idea. That would be on the list of questions he never answers list" Mathew says looking up from the papers he is reading.

"What other questions are on that list?" Ianto asks curious sitting down between Gwen and Rhosyn.

"So many questions, so very, very many." Aaron tells him.

"Doesn't it bother you that that there is so much you don't know?" Ianto asks curious.

"Sometimes." Mathew admits truthfully "But everyone has questions that their parents won't answer. Dad tells us a lot but I learnt a long time ago that he has his reasons for not telling us things and we've got to trust that." Mathew says and the room drifts into silence.

"EP11, what does that mean?" Martha asks Aaron curious about a minute later as everyone looks up waiting an answer to that question.

"Unless we have to use it, it is safer for you not to know." Aaron says a couple of minutes later after having a silent conversation with his brother.

"But we need to be prepared." Toshiko objects.

"In this case it's safer for all of us if you're not. We have no idea if someone is listening in Dad said that Cole is an expert Hacker for all we know he could have hacked your security and if we tell you what EP11 is then it could put all of us at risk. It's better this way." Mathew explains.

"You're right." Gwen says hating that she has to say it but knowing that the Young Harkness is right they are not as safe as they would like to be in the Hub.

"But the call Dad made, if we are being watched then he would know where Dad is going." Rhosyn says worried.

"Dad talked to the Colonel in code just like he taught us Cole won't know that." Aaron tells his little sister trying to reassure her though everyone but Rhosyn can tell that he is concerned.

"What was it that Dad showed the Doctor?" Mathew asks Aaron curious wondering if he saw it or know where either of them put it because he didn't see.

"No idea Dad put it in his jacket and took it with him." Aaron tells him then realises something "Owen you saw it what did it say?"

"It didn't make much sense but I think it was a weapon." Owen tells him.

"You think?" Ianto asks him sounding annoyed as if to say how do you not know.

"It didn't make much sense." Owen says in his defence.

"Well judging on how Jack and The Doctor reacted I'm guessing it was maybe a way to kill Victor Cole." Gwen guesses.

"That makes sense. Jack did say that he was almost indestructible whatever that paper was maybe it's about a way to change that." Martha says.

"But as great as that sounds Dad has whatever this weapon is meaning he has to come back ok for it to matter." Aaron says annoyed not even sure about what he is annoyed at anymore.

"He will, Dad always comes back always." Rhosyn says angrily but clearly upset.

Looking at the young girl Ianto decides to offer something that he offers his Niece when she is upset "Hey Rhosyn how about some hot chocolate? I know where your Dad stashes the good stuff." Ianto tells Rhosyn as Jack hid the good drinking chocolate away even since there was an incident between Gwen and Owen a few months before hand that everyone had to suffer for.

"You know." Gwen and Owen say together in shock.

"So would you like some?" Ianto asks Rhosyn ignoring Gwen and Owen.

Rhosyn nods and Ianto and Rhosyn get up and leave the conference room.

"I can't believe he knew." Gwen mutters as she continues to read the paperwork.

"Maybe what he likes to say is true and he does know everything." Tosh says as everyone continues to read the papers the members of Torchwood a little annoyed that Ianto knew where the Good Drinking Chocolate was kept.

* * *

Jack and The Doctor leave the hub and get into one of the spare cars sitting in the car park. Jack knowing better than to use the SUV for something like this. They have been driving for a while in silence Jack not feeling much like talking and The Doctor allowing him that until he gets bored with the silence.

"So the information Rhosyn brought up, how did you know what it was?" The Doctor asks Jack interested.

"Thanks to this, read it." Jack says puling Amelia's letter out of his pocket and passing it to the Doctor the one person apart from his kids he is willing to show the contents to. The only reason being that the Doctor knows him better than anyone else ever has.

"Are you sure you want me to read this?" The Doctor asks Jack surprised.

"You need to." Jack tells him and while the Doctor read they go back to silence.

"She loved you." The Doctor comments handing the letter back to Jack when he finished reading it as it is one of the things that is the most obvious from the letter is how much she loves Jack.

"Yeah she did. I love her two." Jack tells him as even though like Amelia said it has been a while since they have been in love he does and will continue to love her.

"How did you meet?" The Doctor asks curious interested to know.

Jack gets a smile on his face as he begins to tell the story "I had been back in Wales with the boys a little over a week." Jack begins to explain but the Doctor cuts him off.

"Why did you come back? After what happened to Lily and with Victor Cole I would have thought it would be the last place you would come two. "The Doctor asks curious about why he would bring him sons back to Wales with everything that was coming after them.

"True, but it was also the place I knew best. The boys were needing to go to a real school not just with what I was teaching them when I could. They needed to be around other kids. I knew wherever I went Victor was more than likely going to find me but I know this city better than him. That's what I was counting on to keep them as safe as I could." Jack explains pausing before continuing "It was their first day at school, the first time they were spending real time away from me." Jack explains.

"And you were panicking." The Doctor realises trying to picture it.

"That would be an understatement." Jack says with a small smile "I was walking around the city and I saw UNIT dealing with something at this point no one knew I was back in Wales not Torchwood or anyone else, but I was able to use my charm to get into the scene."

The Doctor takes charm to mean he flirted his way in but doesn't comment.

"Right away I knew it was Cole it was the way he had killed so many times before. I was looking more closely when the UNIT officer in charge came in and that was Amelia and boy was she pissed, she hated me." Jack says with a small laugh.

"What changed?" The Doctor asks assuming that something must have.

"She called her superior that just happened to be the Colonel who ordered her to let me do what I was doing." Jack says a small smile on his mouth as he remembers her reaction "He had only just joined UNIT when it was senior Cole we were fighting but he quickly earned my respect and some degree of trust. He recognized me and like I said ordered Amelia to allow me to do what I was doing which only made her more angry. After I finished looking at the body the Colonel who wasn't a Colonel back then and I talked. He knew enough about last time to keep me and the boys being back a secret and he ordered Amelia to do the same. He set Amelia up to be my contact in UNIT which she was far less than happy about. As things got worse more people began to find out about me but no one found out about the boys. He did everything he could to protect them even risking his own life and getting hurt more than once to do it. The boys don't know but he's still doing that keeping an eye out for them." Jack says grateful for his friend and what he did in the past what he is still doing.

"So how did you go from hating each other to love?" The Doctor asks curious.

"A bloody battle." Jack says his voice losing the smile it had.

"Does it have something to do with the 8th and 9th of February?" The Doctor asks remembering the Dates from Amelia's letters.

"Yeah. Two of the worse days of the fight between Cole Empires and us. Both sides lost so much, too much." Jack says before becoming quite.

"Jack?" The Doctor asks concerned.

"I've been in a lot of battles Doc, a lot. But none like that one. That battle showed me that Victor was truly worse than his father and I didn't think that was possible. From both sides 180 lives were lost 199 were wounded and 50 people were just missing in all that in just 24 hours." Jack explains.

The Doctor is shocked about the numbers but instead of commented he allows Jack to continue doubting he has told anyone this.

"When UNIT and Torchwood were ordered to retreat there was one more death on each side a good man and a woman, no a girl who could have changed if she got away from her brother and his influence. They were both young, too young. Before the battle I made sure that Mathew and Aaron were safe they were with two people I truly trusted to keep them safe and look after them if this was the one time I didn't come back." Jack explains remembering that Lucia had reluctantly agreed to look after the boys and Alice was actually happy to spend time with her younger brothers.

The Doctor is curious about who the two people are but decides not to question it at the moment as Jack continues his story "I found Amelia after the battle she was a mess. She had loss so many friends and saw more than any person should have to and she had no one. I sat and we talked, we cried and we drank and we had sex, I don't know about her but I feel in love with her that night." Jack tells him.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry." The Doctor tells his friend as he can tell just how much he is hurting.

"So am I Doc." Jack says pulling the car over and getting out "I'm ending this and whether he likes it or not this anyone else is getting involved. It's going to be me and him no one else is going to suffer because of this." Jack says getting such a strong look of determination in his eyes as if to say nothing is going to stop him.

* * *

After making there hot chocolate Ianto and Rhosyn came back up to the conference room. Ianto continuing to read through the paper work working with the others to see if they can find out where Victor's headquarters are while Rhosyn just sits in the chair watching everyone else. It has been about 50 minutes since Jack left when the alarm signifying someone is trying to get in the front door of the hub goes off.

Everyone looks worriedly at each other and Tosh says "Checking security cameras." As they feed appears on the door they are shocked to see at least 10 people and several visible recognizable aliens in the Tourist centre trying to get in.

"We need weapons." Aarons says.

"No we need to get out of her." Mathew argues.

"No we need both. Owen, Aaron, Matt get enough weapons for all of us. Tosh see if you can lock them out for good, Martha, Ianto, Rhosyn help me collect all of this stuff we can't leave it out." Gwen orders everyone.

Everyone nods and quickly does what she says.

"I can't stop them." Tosh tells everyone as the front entrance opens just As Aaron, Matt and Owen come back in the hub handing everyone except Rhosyn a couple of guns an ammunition.

"Is there a back exit? not via the water tower?" Mathew asks those who work at Torchwood.

"Yes. Through here." Ianto tells him grabbing hold of Rhosyn's hand. Everyone nods and starts to follow.

"Wait." Mathew says stopping them "We can't take anything electronic and we need to wipe and destroy our phones."

"Isn't that a bit over the top?" Owen comments.

"No. Dad always says it's one of the most important things. Phones are to easily traced and have too much important information about you that you may not even realises on them. We need to get rid of them." Aaron says talking very fast as he knows they don't have much time as all three Harkness siblings have already gotten their phones out and have erased them. "Put them on the table." He tells everyone and surprisingly everyone does what he asks, once they are all on the table he pulls aims his machine gun and fires the whole magazine into the pile of phones. "Ianto show us the way."

"Did you really have to destroy the table?" Gwen asks.

"If we survive this you or Dad can kill me for it later." Aaron responds.

"Owen, take the back with Aaron." Mathew says following Ianto through the tunnel. After about 10 minutes they find themselves a couple blocks away from Torchwood.

"What do we do we do now? Do we warn your father?" Tosh asks The Harkness Brothers.

"No. We do what he told us to do EP11, and we hope that he and the Doctor are okay and that if they are they will do the same." Mathew says.

"What is Ep 11?" Gwen asks as she looks around worried.

"We'll tell you on the way we can't stay here." Aaron realises "Come on." He says heading North from the alley they arrive in.

"Aaron." Mathew says stoping his brother "We have to split up we are too big of a group, too big of a target together." Mathew tells his brother.

"Splitting up wouldn't that be the worst idea." Ianto says trying to focus on keeping his promise to Jack instead of worrying about him.

"Maybe." Gwen admits "But if they are looking for us then maybe being in two groups will make us harder to find, keep us safer. You're right about us being noticeable in such a big group." Gwen says trying to decide what the best thing would be.

Everyone is trying to think about the best thing to do when after a couple of minutes Martha speaks "None of us likes the idea of us splitting up we know that but it may be the best thing to do. We should vote." Martha suggests.

"All for splitting up?" Gwen asks and Mathew, Martha, Aaron, Owen, and herself put up their hands "That's more than half."

"Ok Martha, Aaron, Rosie, Ianto you guys go together and head to Charlie Foxtrot and go from there. Gwen, Owen, and Tosh you guys are with me we'll head to Charlie Indigo." Mathew says slipping into the position of leader without meaning to because it is what he is most comfortable as.

"Good luck." Aaron says to his brother

"Same two you."

"Be careful." Rhosyn says to her brother worried giving him a hug.

"Always am Rosie." Mathew tells her. "See you later." He says before He Gwen, Owen and Tosh head in one direction and the others head in the opposite.

* * *

Jack and the Doctor have arrive at a public park where there are a few people around but not that many as it during the day on a weekday. Spotting the Colonel a man who looks to be in his mid-40s, very attractive, with dark eyes and short blond hair and wearing his uniform Jack and the Doctor walk over to him.

"Jack good to see you mate." The Colonel says giving him a hug "What's going on? I got a call saying your boys have gone on sudden leave then I get on of your coded phone calls, and who is he?" The Colonel asks.

"Hello I'm the Doctor."

The Colonel looks surprised at that clearly knowing who he is he quickly goes into military stints and gives the Doctor a salute and says "Colonel Kevin Philips, it's an honour sir."

"Please don't call me Sir or salute." The Doctor requests.

"Yes Sir." He says before turning to Jack "It's bad isn't it."

"Worse Kev. Victor Cole Is still alive." Jack tells his friends as the three of them begin to walk together.

Kevin looks a Jack in shocked clearly in a state of disbelief "No he can't be. We got him 16 years ago, we got him."

"Apparently we didn't."

"Are you positive?" Kevin asks not wanting to believe him.

"He killed Amelia, I'm positive." Jack tells him.

"Oh god, Jack I'm so sorry." Kevin tells him and The Doctor can tell from his reaction that Kevin must have been close to Amelia. "That explains Matt and Aaron, what about Rhosyn? Is she ok?" he asks concerned.

"Hurting, scared but she's ok." Jack tells him but before anyone can say anything beeps are heard from Jack's vortex manipulator.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asks Jack looking closely at the device.

"Someone's trying to get in to Torchwood." Jack says his face going white in worry "And that means that people just used one of the hidden passages from the inside of the hub out." Jacks says when a another beep goes off realising that it would have had to be his people relived about that but still more than very concerned.

"What do we know about Cole's plans this time?" Kevin asks Jack.

"Working on it." Jack tells him suddenly seeing a flash of light in the corner of his eye and realising that it is mussel flash "GET DOWN." Jack yells pulling the Doctor to the ground and throwing himself over the timelord's body to protect him as bullet fire surrounds them.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect torchwood and how will an teenager effect the torchwood team.

**AN:** Sorry this has taken so long and thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and or added to alerts. I just want to make it clear that even though it may take a while to update this I have no plans to give up on this I have long term plans for this story.

* * *

During the gun fire The Doctor is able to feel the second that Jack dies. He can also tell that once again Victor Cole used the poison but a stronger concentration this time. Once the gunfire stops The Doctor carefully moves Jack off of him so that he can reach his sonic screwdriver. Once he moves Jack he can see that Colonel lying about meter away and realises that he wasn't as lucky as him and is dead. The Doctor uses the screwdriver to fix Jack's Vortex Manipulator and sets the coordinates for the TARDIS reaching over and grabbing the Colonel's hand he places it on the teleport as well, knowing that Jack wouldn't want his friend to be left out in the open like that.

The arrive in the medical bay of the TARDIS technically three hours after leaving the park though for them it has just been seconds. The Doctor places the Cornel on the stretcher and takes Jack to his old room feeling that Jack doesn't need the first thing he sees when he resuscitates to be his friends dead body.

Making himself comfortable on a chair near Jack's bed the Doctor sits and waits for his friend to resurrect.

* * *

After splitting up Ianto, Martha, Rhosyn and Aaron walk for half an hour until they arrive at a parking garage.

"Are you going to explain where we are going now?" Martha asks Aaron curious.

"Not out in the open once we start driving I will." Aaron tells her leading them to the stair well where they climb to the third floor of the structure. From there Aaron leads them over to a dark blue SUV with slightly tinted window. He pulls a key ring out of his pocket and starts to look for the right key.

"Can I drive?" Rhosyn asks her brother hopefully.

"You're 14." Ianto and Martha say together.

"And? I know how to drive." Rhosyn tells them not understanding why they think it is a big deal.

"Rosie do you remember the part where that was meant to be a secret?" Aaron asks his sister finding the right key and unlocking the door.

"I thought you just meant from Mum and Dad." Rhosyn responses.

"You taught her to drive." Martha says to Aaron surprised.

"It was Matt's idea." Aaron tells her in his defence.

"But you were the one to teach me." Rhosyn reminds her brother with a small smile.

"Rosie get in the back." Aaron tells his sister becoming annoyed.

"Well you did." Rhosyn says hoping in the back behind the driver. Aaron gets into the driver's side, Ianto gets in the back with Rhosyn and Martha gets back in the front.

"So why doesn't your Dad know you taught Rhosyn to drive?" Martha asks Aaron interested.

"Because she had only just turned 13 when we started to teach her, he would kill us." Aaron explains.

"He's going to find out eventually." Ianto reminds him.

"We'll deal with that when it comes to it. Martha in the glove box there is a pass key, can you give it here." Aaron request as they need it to get out.

Martha searches through the glove box, finds the pass key and hands it to Aaron. Aaron then uses to get out of the parking structure before handing it back to her.

"So where are we going?" Ianto asks wanting answers.

"A house in the country Dad calls it one of the safest places there is." Aaron explains to her.

"How far away is it?" Martha asks.

"Well we want to keep under the speed limit, with traffic and making sure we aren't followed and because we are going to be taking back streets about two, two and a bit hours." Aaron tells her.

"Long trip then, we better make the most of it." Martha says.

"Yeah." Aaron says getting a grin on his face which causes Martha and Ianto to worry because they both know that grin from Jack and it never ends well and Martha knows it through her friendship with Aaron she knows that it normally means the same thing. "Hey Rosie, is it in this car?" Aaron asks his sister.

"Is what?" Ianto asks hesitantly.

"Little Rosie would get scared and sick on any kind of car trip even very short ones, but that was only until Dad found a way that works every time to calm her." Aaron says with a grin as Rhosyn starts to dig underneath the front seat for something. "Ah huh!" she says triumphantly pulling out a casket tape.

"What is it?" Martha and Ianto ask.

"Something you are both going to love so much, pass it here." Aaron says to his sister who hands over the tape.

Martha and Ianto exchange curious but cautions looks. Aaron puts the Tape into the player and presses play. A piano rift plays for two bars before the vocal start

_"Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free" _

Martha and Ianto recognize the song immediately but it takes them slightly longer to recognize the voice until Ianto does "Hang on is that Jack?" He asks completely shocked.

"Yep." Aaron and Rhosyn say together.

"Um wow, I wow." Martha says apparently too shocked for words.

"I didn't know he could sing." Ianto says shocked and realising that there is so much about Jack that he doesn't know.

"He hardly ever does." Aaron tells him "Apparently he used to sing when he a kid but something happened. Something he refuses to talk to us about and he stopped singing. He does on the occasion and when he found out that it was the only thing that helps Rosie he made this tape. Whenever he does sing though he gets this look in his eyes a look that is so impossible to describe it's like he's happy and sad and guilty and hurting and so many other things at the same time. We learnt a long time ago not to ask about it, so please Ianto don't ask him about it, please." Aaron requests almost sounding like he is begging him not to ask.

Ianto nods but can't help but wonder what happened to Jack as a child to make him a have a reaction like that.

"He's an amazing singer." Martha says finally getting over her shock.

"Yeah he is." Rhosyn says quietly looking out the window as she listens to her father's voice and hopes that he okay and that he is coming for them.

* * *

Mathew, Owen, Gwen and Tosh have also arrived at a car park after walking for a while. They also collect a car the same type as the other but a different colour, a dark green instead. As Mathew is the only one he knows where they are going he is driving with Owen driving shotgun and Gwen and Tosh in the back.

"So a two and a bit hour drive what should we do to pass the time?" Tosh asks the others as they like the others had a conversation about where they are going, and they received the exact same answers as Ianto and Mather did from the other Harkness Twin.

"Truth or dare?" Gwen suggests and Owen turns around and looks at her with annoyed look on his face "What are you twelve? Besides we can't play truth or dare in a car there is no room to do dares." He argues.

"Well just truth then." Gwen argues back.

"Something else, anything else." Owen requests.

"There isn't much else we can do it could be fun." Tosh says.

"Come on Junior you're on my side right?" Owen asks Matt his final hope.

"Well I was going to be until you called me Junior. There is nothing Junior about me." Mathew says giving Owen a wink.

"Fine, Gwen you start." Owen says annoyed realising that he is outvoted.

"Matt, who was the last person you snogged?" Gwen asks.

"I repeat you're twelve." Owen says rolling his eyes at the mirror.

"That would be a guy I met in a bar, no idea what his name is." Mathew says like it is the most ordinary sentence ever "Owen out of us in this car who would you Marry, Shag and throw off a Clift?"

"Well I'd shag Gwen nothing new about that. I would marry Tosh coz I've seen how clean your apartment is, which means sorry Harkness I would have to Clift you." Owen tells him.

"Well you could shag me then throw me off a Clift I'm not fussed." Mathew tells him with a flirty smile.

At Mathew's words Owen gets a grin off his own "After that you asked for this. Name the worst and the most embarrassing things you have done which your dear old Dad doesn't know about." Owen tells him.

"Really blackmail material to use against me with my father? My Dad? You know him do you really think that there is anything he would make a big deal about?" Mathew asks him sounding disappointed as he expected something better.

"Yeah I do actually." Owen responds.

"Fine most embarrassing that's not easy coz I don't get embarrassed." Mathew tells him.

"There has to be something." Gwen says.

"Not that I can think of." Mathew answers. "Oh hang on there was the time oh no wait that doesn't count because I have already told Dad that story." He realises.

"An embarrassing sex story, everyone has an embarrassing sex story." Gwen argues.

"Not me, I'm a god in the sack." Mathew tells her and both her and Tosh roll their eyes once again realising the similarities between Jack and his son.

"Ok then God. If there is one thing that you would do anything to stop you father finding out about what would it be?" Owen asks.

"That's a little harder but not much there isn't much that I wouldn't tell my Dad." Mathew realises.

"That makes it sound like there is something out with it, what happened?" Owen asks becoming more interested wondering if he can use it as serious Blackmail material.

"When Aaron and I were 15 after Dad had passed out from exhaustion which wasn't surprising considering he hadn't slept in about a week and a half we stole his Vortex Manipulator. We use it to sneak us and some friends into Torchwood. Once they were sufficiently impressed we retconed them and erased all the security cameras and put the Vortex Manipulator back on Dad's wrist he never knew." Mathew tells the others.

"How the hell did you get away with that?" Owen asks slightly impressed at what the brothers managed to get away with at 15.

"Please the hardest part was getting Dad's Vortex rest was simple." Mathew reveals.

"Why would you show your friends Torchwood if you were going to just erase the knowledge?" Tosh asks not understanding why they would do that.

"Because we would remember what happened. It meant that for a few hours our friends would actually understand why we act the way we do. Even though they wouldn't remember we would and that matted to us." Mathew explains.

"You do realise how illegal that was right?" Gwen asks Mathew curious.

"Please like you haven't used Retcon for personal use." Mathew responds with a cocky grin and a disbelieving look.

Gwen realising that the young Harkness is right doesn't say anything because she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of her confirming that he is right.

"Tosh you're up." Owen tells her when he realises that no one else is going to say anything.

* * *

The Doctor has been waiting by Jack for over an hour waiting for him to resurrect. Even though he knows that Jack is a fixed point and that there is nothing that could change that the Doctor can't help but worry. His worry is finally put at ease when Jack gasps and sits up.

"Easy." The Doctor says concerned getting up and walking over to him.

"Doc, where?" He begins to ask then realises "My room, well I knew I would get you in here one day." He jokes with a small laugh then asks the question that deep down he knew the answer to even since he saw that the Doctor was the only one in his room with him "The Cornel?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" The Doctor tells him.

"Dam it; I shouldn't have called him this wouldn't have happened if I called him, dam it." Jack says angrily "Where is he?"

"In the medical bay." The Doctor tells him.

Jack nods and gets up and walks in the direction of the medical bay "What about you are you ok?" Jack asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you." The Doctor tells him.

"Knew you were lost without me." Jack says though he realises that he wouldn't have even been in danger if it wasn't for him.

As they walk into the medical bay The Doctor stays near the door and Jack walks over to his friend "He has a wife and 2 kids, they don't deserve this. He doesn't deserve this." Jack says both angrily and sadly.

"I know." The Doctor says walking over to Jack and putting his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you I've got more bad news."

"What?" Jack asks concerned turning to face The Doctor.

"I tried to call Martha but the phone didn't even ring and she has a phone that I have altered" He tells Jack. "I don't know if they are alright." He adds.

"How long has it been?" Jack asks worried.

"Four hours since the park." The Doctor tells Jack.

"Good we've got time then; they should have made it by now." Jack realises.

"Made it where?"

"My safe house in the country. If they don't here from me within 48 hours from last time they spoke to me then Matt, Aaron and Rosie will use fake Identities they have created and create ones for Martha and my team and disappeared. Even I won't be able to find them." Jack explains to the doctor staying and the body of his friend as he gets a look on his face and wonders if maybe he should let the time run out to keep his children sage.

"Jack you can't be considering that." The Doctor tells his friend realising what he is thinking.

"Why not Doc? It will keep them safe." Jack says looking up from his dead friend to face the Doctor.

"Because it will destroy you and them. I know you Jack; I know you wouldn't do that to them." The Doctor says to his friend surprised that he is considering it.

"If it means keeping them safe then there is nothing I won't do." Jack reveals to his oldest friend as he thinks of everything he has done in the past to try and keep his children safe.

"Who are you protecting doing that Jack, Them or yourself? I may have only met your children a few hours ago but I have known you a lot longer and I know what kind of man you used to be and what kind of man you are. This, choosing to let time run out isn't the way to keep them safe it's taking the easy choice. I thought that wasn't who you were anymore." The Doctor tells Jack.

"Doc.." Jack says angrily but before he says anymore he gets cut off by The Doctor.

"Let me finish. The man I know you to be, the friend who stood by me when it seemed there was no hope left, wouldn't do this. You once said that you never doubted me and never would so don't doubt me on this because I know what sacrificing your relationships with your children for what you believe to be the greater good does to you. If you do this you will be making the single biggest mistake of your long life, a mistake not even I can help you through. Whatever you choose I will stand by you but you need to think if you would be able to stand yourself. We will find a way to stop Cole and protect your kids but not like this, it's not the answer Jack" The Doctor tells Jack trying to talk his friend out of doing something that he knows Jack will regret.

After ten minutes of silence, off Jack staring at his dead friend and thinking about everything that Doctor tells him he turns around and faces the Doctor the friends so close to each other that their bodies are almost touching "I did say that I never doubted you and even though in the years I spent waiting for you I came close I never did and I know I never will. You're right letting my kids disappeared without them knowing what happened isn't the right thing to do so I'm not going to do it. We are going to go to the country and I'm going to protect them but Doc there is something I need from you. I need you to stop me if I go too far. If I let Victor and this dam war turn me into a monster then I need you to stop me. Promise me Doc, you're the one person in all of time and space who can. I need you to promise me that you will stop me if it comes to that." Jack says looking directing into the eyes of the Time lord the person he trusts more than anyone in the entirety of time and space the person who knows and always will know him best.

Not breaking the eye contact or moving away from Jack the Doctor says "I promise."

"Thank you." Jack tells him sincerely then his tone becomes lighter and he says "Well in your words allons-y Doc we've got a house to get to." Jack says before leaving the Medical bay.

The doctor chuckles a little and follows Jack thinking that it would be nice having a hand flying the TARDIS for a change even if it's just for one trip, not letting thoughts of what he will do if he is forced to make good on his promise enter his mind as he is determine not to let it get to that.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect torchwood and how will an teenager effect the torchwood team.

* * *

Three hours after splitting up both groups are close to reuniting. Aaron, Ianto, Rhosyn and Martha are driving down the driveway of an old, run down two story bed and breakfast that Jack bought and converted into his safe house. Mathew, Owen, Gwen and Tosh are a few kilometres behind them.

"This is your Dad's safe house?" Martha asks surprised as from the outside it doesn't look that safe.

"You've travelled in the TARDIS, don't you know by now not to judge something from its outside?" Aaron asks Martha giving her a look.

"Of course, but somehow I don't think that Jack's safe house is going to be as impressive as the TARDIS." Martha tells him.

"From what Dad has said nothing is, but don't right the place off it will surprise you." Aaron tells her feeling partially protective of the place as when he and Matt turned 20 they helped their Dad to convert and set up this safe house after his previous one was compromised.

"What's the TARDIS?" Ianto asks feeling like he is the only one who doesn't have a clue what they are talking about as Rhosyn smiled as soon as Martha and Aaron began talking about whatever it is.

"It's the Doctors." Aaron says simply.

Realising that that most likely made things even more confusing for Ianto Martha takes pity on him and explains a bit more "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's the sports car of time travel." Martha explains smiling as she does.

"It's bigger on the inside." Rhosyn tells Ianto as Aaron stops the car and they all get out.

"You've been inside?" Ianto asks Rhosyn curious.

"No." Rhosyn and Aaron answer.

"Then how do you know so much?" Ianto asks curious looking at the siblings.

"Because Dad's been telling up stories about the Doctor and his TARDIS for our whole lives." Aaron explains as he walks over to what looks like a power box. He opens the door to it with a key. Inside he pulls a leaver which gives the house power and places his hand on a panel in the centre, causing Martha and Ianto to exchange confused looks.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asks him.

"What I need to do for us to be able to go in." Aaron tells him simply as he moves his hand of the panel and a screen appears in its place. "All three of you are going to have to stand back a bit it won't let me even start to try and do what I have to do to let us in if someone else is within five meters." Aaron tells them.

"Why?" Ianto asks taking several steps back.

"No idea, Dad designed it. He did explain it to me when he was installing it but I forgot what he was saying. If you're interested it's likely Matt remembered so you can ask him when he gets here." Aaron says as he types away on the screen. "Ok done, let's go." Aaron says closing and locking the power box.

"What did you just do?" Martha asks as they walk around to the front of the house.

"Like I said made it so we could actually enter." Aaron explains to her as they reach the front of the house and Aaron opens the door and they enter.

"Ok you were right I shouldn't have judged." Martha says as they enter a large foyer with a large stair case in the middle, the whole place looking clean, grand and brand-new despite the rundown outside.

"Told you." Aaron says with a smile "There are bedrooms upstairs but I doubt we will actually use them, come on." Aaron says directing everyone out of the foyer and through the door on the left. As they enter the room Aaron switches on a light switch eliminating a room that looks to be a study or office. There is a large wooden table in the centre with several chairs surrounding it, several bookshelves, several lounge chairs and a large old wooden desk by the window in the corner "This room was built with double reinforced steal and the widows are the strongest glass in existence. This room is almost completely impenetrable. "Aaron says then walks over to the head of the table and presses a button underneath which causes several computers to appear out of the table "Secure network, access to everything Torchwood has access to, the exact same system." Aaron says looking at Ianto before pressing the button to make the computers disappear again "But because Dad said Cole can get into Torchwoods system we have to assume he can get into this one meaning we can't use it." Aaron explains before walking over to the furthest bookshelves from the door out and sticking his hand in the small gap between it and the wall and pressing something causing draws with weapons In them to pop out from the bottom of each bookshelf "Extra weapons just in case. Any questions?" He asks pressing the button again to cause the weapons to disappeared looking at Martha and Ianto who are still looking around the room as Rhosyn has gone and taken a seat at the desk and started to pull papers out of her back pack that Aaron has only just noticed she had.

"It's impressive I'll give Jack that." Martha comments walking over and sitting down next to Rhosyn and pulling out papers that she has hidden in her jacket.

"It is impressive but are you sure that it's safe?" Ianto says looking at Aaron.

"Yeah. Well as sure as I can be." Aaron says then before anyone can say something they hear the sound of a car driving up the driveway.

"You were saying?" Ianto asks concerned as Aaron runs over to the window.

"It's alright, it's just the others." Aaron tells him letting out a sigh of relief and walking over to his sister "They will be a couple of minutes; they can't get in until Matt does what I did." Aaron says to Martha and Ianto as he hands his sister a small retractable knife.

"What's this for?" Rhosyn asks confused as two why he is giving it to her.

"Emergencies." Aaron says simply. "Only emergencies." He stresses.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ianto asks Aaron remembering that Jack said Rhosyn hasn't had any self-defence training.

"Honestly no, but it it's the best option there is I would rather she was armed in some way rather than being completely defenceless, just in case." Aaron reveals.

"You're worried and you are done hiding it from me." Rhosyn says to Aaron as that's what he was doing the entire trip.

"Yeah I am Rosie." Aaron says kneeling down in front of his sister. "But not about me or this situation. I'm worried about you. Me and Matt, and Ianto and Martha and Gwen and Owen and Tosh we can all look after ourselves, we deal with this kind of thing every day but you don't and you never should have had to. You don't know how to protect yourself and that terrifies me. You were meant to be the innocent one, you were meant to be the one that got to have a normal life without seeing any of this. I'm worried you're not going to be ok" Aaron explains.

"I won't say I'm not scared because I am, I'm terrified, but I know that as long as I'm with you, Dad and Matt then I will be safe. I know you won't let anything happen to me. I also know that as long as Dads around which let's face it is going to be forever then everything is going to be okay." Rhosyn tells her big brother giving him a hug.

"Right you are there Rosie." Mathew's voice says from the doorway where he Gwen, Owen and Tosh have just walked in.

"Matt." Rhosyn says happily breaking her hug with Aaron to run over and give her other brother a hug.

"Did you miss me?" Mathew asks his brother as he gives his sister a hug.

"Honestly I didn't even notice you weren't with us." Aaron jokes.

"Liar." Mathew responds with a smile which Aaron returns.

"So we're all together what do we do now?" Gwen asks curious.

"We wait." Aaron tells her.

"Why? What for?" Tosh asks looking at each of the siblings.

Mathew and Aaron look at each other deciding who should talk, they decide that Aaron should and he does "EP11 says that if we don't hear from Dad within forty eight hours of the last time we did then we are to use identities that we have created that not even he can track and disappear." He explains

"WHAT!" Martha, Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Tosh say shocked.

"All of the emergency protocols that Dad taught us were created with the key goal of keeping us safe. EP11 is a bit more radical but it still has the same purpose." Mathew explains.

"And you could really do that? Leave everything, everything you are and disappear?" Tosh asks surprised and interested.

"Yes." Mathew answers.

"Why? You don't strike me as the good little solider who blindly follows Daddy's orders type." Owen says to Mathew frowning.

"I'm not, except when it comes to emergency protocols especially the ones that are as radical as EP11. I follow them because I know what telling us to do EP11 will do to Dad. Dad has seen thing and done things that all of you expect Martha couldn't comprehend in your wildest dreams. He was born in the 51st century been to many others and lived through the last two. He has done more to protect this planet, this universe than you can ever imagine and he's played the ultimate price hundreds upon hundreds of times. He's my Dad it's a simple as that so when tells us to do something that I know would destroy him inside I listen because I know things must be worse than we realise for him to even suggest it. If we reach the forty eight hour mark and we haven't heard from Dad then you lot can do what you want but Rosie, Aaron and I are going to do what Dad told us to do." Mathew tells everyone his voice displaying that he means ever syllable that he is saying.

"Jack is from the 51st century." Ianto says shocked. "Guess that makes sense." He mumbles remembering the thing about 51st century pheromones that Jack said when they first met.

"That's what you get? From that whole speech that's what you comment on." Mathew says disbelieving.

"Sorry, it's just we've wanted to know what time Jack comes from for a long time." Ianto explains.

"Crap well then I didn't tell you that." Mathew says quickly.

"So Junior here is going to follow Daddy's orders what about you?" Owen asks Aaron.

"I'm going to do the same." Aaron says simply.

"Wow only yesterday you were fighting with Jack to let you be a part of finding out what happened to Amelia and now you are running away. From what I have seen I thought the two of you to be a lot of things but cowards weren't on my list." Owen tells Mathew and Aaron.

Aaron walks towards Owen and is about to punch him but is stopped by Gwen standing between them "Enough all three of you. We still have over 40 hours until Jacks deadline; it's likely that he is going to be here by then so all this fighting would have been for nothing. We wait and see _if _we reach that deadline then we decide what to do not before then. In the meantime Martha, Tosh, Rhosyn and I bought all the papers with us from Torchwood. We still don't know where Victor Cole is so how about we work on figuring that out instead of fighting each other." Gwen says glaring at both the Harkness brothers and Owen.

"Yes Gwen." Mathew, Aaron and Owen say before each of them take a seat at the table. Owen going to the opposite end to be as far away from Mathew and Aaron as he can be.

"Finally, I agree with Gwen you guys really need to stop fighting between you and trying to understand this I'm getting a headache." Rhosyn says pushing the stack of papers she is reading away and rubbing her head with her hands.

"I have some aspirin if you want it." Owen says reaching for his bag that he brought with him from the hub.

"NO." Mathew, Aaron and Rhosyn say together.

"Why not?" Gwen asks confused.

"I'm allergic; I had a really bad reaction when I was a kid, I almost died." Rhosyn explains as her brothers exchange concerned looks neither of the realising that Rhosyn had actually been reading the information.

"Well if reading is giving you a headache the simple solution is not to read anymore." Mathew says moving all the papers out of his sisters reach.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Rhosyn asks her brother curious.

"Draw, I'm guessing you've got your sketch pad with you." Aaron says flickering through papers.

"Yeah." Rhosyn says pulling out a sketch pad and pencils out of her bag as everyone else continues to read through the papers all trying to find an answer on where to find Victor Cole and how to stop him.

* * *

"Hey old girl, you miss me?" Jack says running his hand along the TARDIS console "Has the Doctor been taking good care of you?"

"Do you mind not flirting with my ship?" The Doctor asks as he enters the console room.

"She doesn't seem to mind, which is surprising considering not too long ago you said she couldn't stand me. " Jack says looking back at the Doctor.

"Like I said I've gotten use to your wrongness so has she. Neither one of us see you as wrong anymore, just different." The Doctor tells Jack.

"An impossible thing." Jack says with a smirk.

"If you would like to see it that way." The Doctor replies with a chuckle.

"I'm just quoting you Doc." Jack says smiling back at him.

"So where exactly are we going?" The Doctor asks Jack.

"My safe house, it's an old B and B in the country. I converted it and it's as safe as I could have possible made it." Jack explains.

"Are you sure that that is where they would have gone?" The Doctor asks Jack curious.

"Positive." Jack answers.

"Well then captain, set the coordinates." The Doctor tells Jack as he runs around one side of the TARDIS pressing different buttons while Jack does the same on the other.

"God, I've missed flying the old girl." Jack says with a huge smile. The Doctor smiles back not saying anything as if he didn't know about Rhosyn this would be the time where he would remind Jack of his offer to travel again, but because he now knows that Jack has sometime so important on earth, something that he can't leave he knows it wouldn't be fair to either one of them to make the offer again, as much as he would like to.

* * *

Jack's team and his children have been working for over an hour on trying to find out where Victor Cole could be and so far they aren't having much luck.

"When the hell is that?" Owen asks worried as the TARDIS starts to materialise and he Gwen, Tosh and Ianto pull out there guns and move away.

"It's Dad and the Doctor." Mathew tells him.

"Is that that TARDIS thing? It's an old London police box." Ianto comments confused and surprised as Rhosyn runs up to the TARDIS arriving at the doors just as Jack and The Doctor exit. Seeing her father and she throw her arms around him and Jack picks her up hugging her tightly.

The Doctor looks around the room while the members of Torchwood lower and put away their guns.

"You all alright?" Jack asks as he hugs his daughter and receives a reply of yes from everyone.

"Have we got anything on Cole?" Jack asks everyone after he and Rhosyn break apart.

"We're trying to figure out where he could be hiding, but we haven't been able to check any of the places are occupied." Tosh tells Jack.

"Create the list of all the possibilities then we'll check them out. If we have to use computers then I would rather we didn't until we absolutely had to." Jack explains.

"Jack this safe house of yours does it have any food? Coz I'm starving" Owen asks Jack curious.

"Um." Jack says realising that there isn't anything "Doctor is your kitchen stocked by any chance?"

"Help yourself." The Doctor tells him. "Actually don't, I don't think the kitchen has fully recovered after what you and Rose did to it." He says smiling at Jack who returns the smile both knowing what The Doctor is talking about.

"Rhosyn said she has never been in the TARDIS." Ianto says confused remembering what Rhosyn said earlier and confused about why the Doctor is calling Rhosyn Rose.

"There not talking about me." Rhosyn says "Their talking about the women I was named after Rose Tyler. Dad, The Doctor and Rose travelled together for a while. Dad says she is one of the best friends he has ever had." Rhosyn explains.

"What happened to her?" Ianto asks Jack interested.

"So are you saying I need supervision to cook in the TARDIS kitchen?" Jack asks the Doctor curious acting like he never heard Ianto's question.

"Exactly, come on Captain, you've got a hungry team to feed." The Doctor says to Jack then looks at Rhosyn "Do you want to help?"

Rhosyn looks like Christmas has come early "Cook in the TARDIS. You mean I can go into the TARIDS? look around." She asks the Doctor who nods.

At seeing his nod Rhosyn turns and runs into the TARDIS "Thank you Doctor." Jack says to his old friend grateful that the Doctor made his daughter so happy even with everything bad that is going on "Food won't be too long." He tells everyone else as he follows the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"What did I say wrong?" Ianto asks Martha and the Harkness brothers as usually Jack just avoids questions not act like he didn't hear them.

"Rose." Martha says simple "Don't ask what happened to her in front of the Doctor." Martha explains.

"Why?" Gwen asks curious realising that whoever this Rose Tyler is she must be very important to Jack for him to name his daughter after her.

"From what I know she travelled with the Doctor and when he travelled in the TARDIS Jack and they were close. In the battle of Canary Wharf Jack thought she was killed because he name was on the list of the dead. She was actually locked away in a parallel world with her mother and someone called Micky. Neither the Doctor or Jack can ever see her again." Martha explains.

"Oh." Ianto says quietly.

* * *

Jack, The Doctor and Rhosyn are in the TARDIS kitchen. Jack and the Doctor are cooking while Rhosyn are looking around at everything with an amazed look on her face. "This is incredible. You've always told me that it was but this is more amazing than I imagined."

Jack smiles at his daughter "That it is. The foods going to be a little while do you want a tour?" Jack asks his daughter.

"Can I?" Rhosyn asks the Doctor looking excited.

"Of course." The Doctor tells her. Rhosyn smiles and runs out of the kitchen with Jack and The Doctor close behind her.

The tour turns out to be more Rhosyn running around the TARDIS with Jack and the Doctor behind her answering her questions about what goes where, what's behind what door, and what does that do. They have been running around for about half an hour when The Doctor tells them they have to get back to the kitchen because food is ready.

"Rosie you will have some of the salad not just the pizza, garlic bread and chips ok." Jack tells his daughter as he and The Doctor place all the food onto a cart which Jack has chosen not to ask why the Doctor has.

"Ok." Rhosyn tells her father sounding slightly reluctant as the three of them exit the kitchen.

* * *

"I wish they would hurry up." Owen says annoyed.

"Their cooking for ten people give them some time." Aaron tells him not looking up from the paper he is reading.

"What we should be concerned about is that Jack is cooking does he even know how to?" Gwen asks everyone.

"Of course." Mathew tells her "You don't live as long as Dad has without knowing how to cook. It's just a matter of whether he actually remembers that to cook a meal you need ingredients." He explains.

"That has only happened a couple of times and you will never let me forget it." Jack says exiting the TARDIS.

"It has happened way more than a couple." Aaron says as the Doctor and Jack unload the cart of food onto the table.

"Dig in." Jack tells every as he grabs himself a couple of pieces of pizza, some chips, salad and galic bread and walks over to the desk and sits down behind it. He places his plate on the desk and starts digging through he draws. "Rosie remember what I said about the salad." He says as he does.

"Yes Dad." Rhosyn says grabbing herself a plate of food and sitting on one of the lounge chairs.

"What are you looking for?" The Doctor asks Jack as he walks over sits down to the right of Jack with a bowl of chips as he puts his feet up on the desk.

"Just chips, really Doc?" Jack asks looking up.

"Chips are good, I like chips. Though the TARDIS don't make the best I've ever had." The Doctor tells Jack.

"The place in the 40th century we went with Rose right after I joined you made good ones." Jack says pulling out a pad of paper and a pen from his desk.

"They were." The Doctor says agreeing as Jack pulls out the papers from earlier out of his coat.

"My sonic blaster is it still in the TARDIS?" Jack asks the Doctor curious.

"Yes why?" The Doctor responds.

"Sonic blaster?" Gwen asks confused.

"Old gadget of mine." Jack explains to Gwen "I was thinking that when we find out where Cole is we may be able to use it to create a way into the building. Cole has a lot of alien tec but my blaster is alien tec from the future. I don't know if he knows how to prevent against that." Jack explains.

"How can it create a way into the building?" Ianto asks curious.

"It's basically a squareness gun, it can make a large square through almost anything. What do you think Doc?" Jack asks.

"It could work." The Doctor tells him. "But with the battery it may not last very long."

"Well if you didn't blow up the factory then we wouldn't have that problem." Jack tells him.

"You blew up a factory." Martha says to the Doctor shocked.

"Yes he did, a banana grove is there now apparently." Jack tells her as he reads the paper intensity.

"Bananas are good." The Doctor says in his defence before moving his legs off the table and leaning in towards Jack "What are you thinking?" He asks Jack quietly.

"Amelia design for this is to kill Victor, but looking at it I may have to alter it as I make it so I could disengages his cyborg equipment forever. He wouldn't be dead but he would be weak enough so that I could get close enough to capture him and get him to Torchwood where I could cryogenically freeze him." Jack explains.

"You would do that?" The Doctor asks Jack surprised "You have a way to kill him and after everything he has done to you I know you want to but you're not going to." The Doctor says to Jack.

The Doctor and Jack stare at each other for a couple of minutes neither talking but it appears to everyone else in the room who are watching them that they are talking without words. There is silence until finally Jack speaks "With Cole you never know if he will stay dead, this way I will know." Jack explains "Also we can get to his army this way. We can talk to each of them, find out exactly what they know and then retcon them." Jack explains."We would be endding Victor Cole and his whole empire." Jack says knowing that while it sounds so easy it is likely to be the furtest thing.

"Retcon?" The Doctor asks curious as he hasn't heard of it.

"Amnesia pill." Jack explains.

"Your creation I'm guessing." The Doctor asks Jack and he receives a nod in reply "Is it safe?" he asks.

"As long as you don't give it to a person over an extended period of time." Jack tells him.

"Yes, let's not have more psychopath murders on our hands." Owen says.

"That won't happen again." Jack tells him sternly.

"How do we know? We don't know if Suzie did it to more than one person." Owen reminds his boss.

"If she did don't you think we would have known by now?" Jack says sounding short.

"Why did you create it Jack? After what the Time Agency did to you?" The Doctor asks Jack curious remembering how angry Jack was with the time agency for erasing his memories.

"So that people can go back to their normal lives, they don't have to be locked up because they just happen to know something. It's better for them like this." Jack explains.

"What do you need to make this device?" The Doctor as the pair begin to read the plans Amelia made and makes lists of what they need.

"So how does it feel to know that you will never be more important to Jack than him? To know that the Doctor will always hold a higher place in Jack's heart." Owen asks Ianto in a whispered voice as he notices Ianto watching what Jack and the Doctor is doing.

* * *

About an hour later Jack and the Doctor are still studying the plans while everyone else is working on discovering where Victor Cole in. Jack takes a moment to stretch when he notices the time "Rosie time for bed."

"Huh, what?" Rhosyn asks her Dad from her position on the lounge chair where she has almost fallen asleep."

"Bed, come on." Jack says walking over to the door.

Rhosyn says goodnight to everyone and grabs something out of her bag before following Jack out of the room and up the stairs to the first door on the left after the stairs.

"How long are we going to be here for Dad?" Rhosyn asks her father as they enter a room which looks plan and empty except for a double bed.

"I don't know Rosie I'm sorry." Jack says as Rhosyn walks over to the bed and gets under the covers in her clothes because she doesn't have anything to change into.

"I could ask the Doctor if you could borrow something out of his wardrobe if you want." Jack says to her as he walks over to the side of the bed.

"No it's fine." Rhosyn tells him.

"Ok, well goodnight I'll be right downstairs if you need me." Jack tells his daughter leaning down and giving her a kiss on the head. "I love you."

"I love you two Dad." Rhosyn responds as Jack takes several steps back towards the door "Dad?"

"Yes?" Jack asks turning back around to face his daughter.

"I know it's been a while but could I have a story?" Rhosyn asks her father in a quiet voice fiddling with what Jack realises is her toy kangaroo she has had since she was a child.

"Of course." Jack says walking back over to the bed and sitting down next to Rhosyn as she has moved over a little to let him fit. "What story do you want to hear?" Jack asks his daughter as she snuggles into his side and he puts his arm around her.

"A story about a normal time on the TARDIS. Like the story behind why the Doctor wouldn't let you work in the TARDIS kitchen without him or what you did on a normal night on the TARDIS, a story like that." Rhosyn requests.

"I'm not going to tell you the kitchen story because you get enough ideas from your brothers without me adding to them but let me think. A normal night on the TARDIS, ah I know." Jack says with a smile "The Doctor, Rose and I had just left Cardiff on our way to Raxacoricofallapatorius " Jack begins and gets cut off by Rhosyn.

"So this was after you saved Cardiff from Margret the Slitheen?" Rhosyn asks her father

"Technically it was the TARDIS who did but yes." Jack explains before continuing "Rose had had pretty much broken up with Micky and a soon as we left earth she shut herself in her room. I left her a lone for a little while before I went to her to see if she wanted to talk. "

"Did she?" Rhosyn asks interested.

"Not until I bribed her with ice cream." Jack explains with a smile as he remembers. "We talked for a while until I dragged her to the TARDIS movie room where I found movies that had been released since she had been travelling with the Doctor so she hadn't seen. After a while the Doctor joined us, it was nice." Jack says with a sad smile "Well nice until Rose started a popcorn fight which for some strange reason I ended up being the one to clean up the mess from."

Rhosyn laughs at that and hugs her kangaroo closer to her. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Rhosyn asks her Dad.

"Of course." Jack says as Rhosyn closes her eyes and attempts to fall asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owner and I am not nor ever will receive any profit from this work.

This is set after Adam and before reset. This will go AU from there and will have cross overs with Doctor Who. How would Jack needing to become a full time father to his teenage daughter effect torchwood and how will an teenager effect the torchwood team.

**AN1:** Thank you to everyone who read, review and or added to alerts it means the world to me. I am really proud of this chapter so please tell me what you think.

* * *

"Jack's been gone a while." Gwen comments after Jack has been gone for more than 15 minutes.

"Rosie probably wanted him to stay with her until she falls asleep." Aaron guesses.

"Or." Owen says looking at the brothers.

"Or what?" Mathew asks though he is almost positive that he knows what Owen is thinking.

"Look, we're all thinking it even you Junior. 15 minutes is more than enough time for Jack to put Rhosyn to bed, leave this place and go after Cole, all without us knowing." Owen says.

"He wouldn't." Martha says as even though she knows that Jack can be reckless and when it comes to Cole doesn't exactly seem to think straight but she has thought that they were getting through to him, getting him to see that going in alone isn't the right answer.

"Yes, he would." The Doctor says.

"Especially if it meant protecting all of us." Ianto adds knowing that the Doctor is right.

Everyone exchanges a look with one enough and then almost in unison they all get up and run upstairs.

"We've got to keep quite Rosie is most likely asleep." Aaron tells everyone as they reach the upper level and they all begin opening doors.

"So is Jack." Ianto says to the others who all walk over and see Jack holding Rhosyn in his arms both of them fast asleep.

"That's adorable." Gwen says quietly with a smile.

"Well if he is sleeping then that's what I'm going to do." Owen says as Ianto closes the door so that their noise doesn't wake either the father or daughter.

"That's a good idea, it's been a long day maybe we should all do that." Gwen suggests and she receives nods from Martha and Tosh.

"There are more than enough bed rooms on this floor, help yourself." Mathew tells everyone and Martha, Owen and Tosh walk off and into different rooms.

"We're no help to Jack or ourselves if we burn out." Gwen says to Ianto who has made no effort to move. After about a minute of being stared down by Gwen he nods and walks down the hall after looking at the door Jack is sleeping behind.

"I mean that for the two of you as well, you need sleep." Gwen tells the brothers.

"We know. We'll be right behind you." Mathew tells Gwen with a smile that says 'I know you're right that's just what I'm going to do". Gwen nods then walks down the hall and into the bedroom next to the one Ianto took.

"That's the last thing you intend to do." The Doctor tells Aaron and Mathew.

"You're right about that." Mathew tells The Doctor as he and Aaron walk down the stairs, the Doctor right behind them.

"You need sleep." The Doctor tells them.

"No, what we need to do is help Dad and the only way to do that is to help him to find Victor Cole." Aaron tells him as they enter the study.

"I get that you want to help your Dad I really do but you need to look after yourselves. I've been watching you both the last few hours neither of you had much to eat and I can see it in your faces that you need sleep. I'm guessing you didn't get much of that last night." The Doctor tells Mathew and Aaron.

"You've known Dad a long time, longer than anyone has. Have you ever seen him like this? This defeated? This hurt? Cutting him off from everyone this much? Because we haven't. Cold and distance and overprotective and secretive yeah because that's the Dad we once knew, but he was never like this. It hurts to see him like this and this isn't the version of Dad Rosie needs at the moment. We need to help him because for someone who can't die he seems to be doing a pretty good job of killing himself with pain and guilt, but for that to stop for him to go back to being the Dad that his team needs, that Rosie needs, that we need we have to find Cole and we can't do that if we are sleeping." Aaron explains to the Doctor sounding so hurt and so exhausted.

"I'll do it." The Doctor tells the brothers. "You're right Jack needs to find Cole but you two need sleep, you need to look after yourselves. I'll read through the rest of this do whatever I can to find Cole but you two have to look after yourselves. Mathew I know you're trying to cover up the fact that you've hurt your ankle, minor sprain it would be my guess though I can't be sure without scanning it and Aaron you haven't been using your left arm the whole time we have been here, what did you do?" The Doctor asks brothers.

"There was someone following us in the tunnel out of Torchwood. Owen was a little in front of me he didn't realises. I was hanging back just in case and it was a good thing I did. I stoped the person following us but dinged up my shoulder a little." Aaron explains.

"And Mathew what happened to you?"

"We arrived at the parking garage and I left Owen, Tosh and Gwen on the ground floor while I ran to get the car. I thought I heard someone following me so I turned to look and there was no one but because I was paying more attention to keeping a look out rather than what I was doing and I tripped." Mathew explains.

The Doctor walks over to the brothers' pulls out his sonic screwdriver uses it to scan each brothers injured sight then heals each of them.

"Thank you." Mathew and Aaron both reply grateful to the Doctor as even though neither of them are showing it they are in pain.

"Look both of you I know you want to go with Jack when he finds Cole but unless you are alright you can't go with Jack whenever it is that we actually find him. Allow yourselves to rest to give your bodies a chance to finish healing. While you two do that I'll work on finding Cole." The Doctor tells brothers as by looking at them he can see how exhausted they are and that even though he healed their physical injuries they are still in pain.

"But you healed us we're fine." Mathew argues.

"You still need rest. I healed your ankle and shoulder not your exhaustion. For the healing to take you need sleep." The Doctor explains.

"Fine I guess a few hours won't hurt, as long as you keep looking." Aaron tells the Doctor after having a silent conversation with Mathew.

"I will, now go to bed." The Doctor tells the brothers.

Matthew and Aaron look at each other, smile get in military stance and salute the Doctor both saying "Yes Sir." As they do before heading upstairs while the Doctor takes a seat at the table puling all the papers towards him.

* * *

A few hours later the Doctor hears the sound of someone walking across the foyer a second later the door to the study opens and Jack walks in.

"All alone Doc, where is everyone else?" Jack asks curious walking over to his desk where the plans for the disengaging gun are still sitting.

"Sleeping, it was decided that because you were everyone should try and get some sleep." The Doctor explains.

"And everyone did, willingly?" Jack asks surprised as there are three people who immediately come to mind in the not likely to willingly go to bed category.

"Gwen had to persuade Ianto." The Doctor tells Jack.

"I thought so." Jack says as he picks up the plans before walking over to the table. "What about Matt and Aaron?" He asks as he sits down as they are the other two he doesn't think would go to bed willingly.

"There may have been a conversation between the two of them and me." The Doctor tells Jack.

"They weren't too difficult were they?" Jack asks interested.

"I'm used to dealing with stubborn human beings yourself included they weren't that bad. They are just worried about you Jack and they're grieving; but they have to realise that they need to look after themselves as well not just everyone else. I think I was able to get them to see that." The Doctor explains to his friend.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Jack says as he looks down at the plans then quickly looks up when he realises exactly what The Doctor said "What do you mean look after themselves? What's happened" he asks worried.

"Mathews hurt his ankle and Aaron hurt his shoulder, and neither one of them ate much and they are clearly exhausted." The Doctor explains.

"What! What happened? Are they ok? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Jack asks worry clear in his voice with surprise and guilt for not realising is also present.

"No one else told you because no one else realised. I knew you before you were immortal there were things you used to do to hide that you were hurt. They do exactly the same and they are just as good at hiding their pain as you were at it. "The Doctor explains.

"How bad? Are they going to be okay?" Jack asks worried very close to getting up and going up stairs to make sure they are alright for himself

"I healed them both; they're fine they just need sleep." The Doctor says trying to reassure the worried father thinking that maybe it wasn't the best thing to mention at the current moment.

"Are you sure?" Jack asks

"Positive. Let them sleep Jack, talk to them in the morning." The Doctor tells his friend who is looking at the door clearly just about to get up and go check.

"I'll do that." Jack mutters to himself surprised and angry at himself that he didn't notice that his son was hurt as he looks down and begins to read the plans trying to figure out where he was up to when he realises something "You finished them."

"Yes, all you need is a device to alter using the plans." The Doctor tells Jack.

"I think I know just the thing." Jack says getting up and running into the TARDIS returning a few minutes later with a small gun with a wooden handle and a small tool box.

"Where did you find a laser gun on my TARDIS? How did you even know it was there?" The Doctor asks Jack interested.

"I knew it was there because I left it there, it's my spare compact laser deluxe. I had my main one that, that day but I left my spare in my room." Jack explains "And it's perfect for what we need it to do." Jack tells the Doctor as he opens the tool box. "Can I borrow you're…" Jack says looking up before he even finishes asking to see his friend already handing over his sonic screwdriver.

"Thanks." Jack responds as he uses both the sonic screwdriver and the tools he brought from the TARDIS to convert his compact laser deluxe to a disengaging gun.

"Amelia seemed to be focusing her research into either abandon where houses or large estates. Is there a reason for that?" The Doctor asks Jack interested half an hour later at which point he is still reading through Amelia's notes.

"Yeah, Victor either goes for one extreme or the other, there is no between with him." Jack tells the Doctor. "Why, did she find a place she though was his new headquarters?"

"Maybe." The Doctor says moving around all the papers to try and find a blank piece of paper which he begins to write on.

"What have you found?" Jack asks putting the sonic down to pay attention to what the Doctor is doing.

"It's not what I found it's what she did." The Doctor says looking between the paper he is writing on and the information of Amelia's that he is reading.

"Which is?"

"Details about a property sale from last week, Amelia found it and added to her information the day before she was killed. It's a warehouse outside of Cardiff and in her information Amelia highlighted both the name of the corporation and the person who brought the property on behalf of the corporation." The Doctor explains.

"What's the significants? Warehouse's get sold in Cardiff all the time." Jack asks curious though he

"The corporation it was brought under is called Gamecock and the person who brought it is called Jay Dement." The Doctor explains.

"Ok the corporation name is clearly fake, but why did Amelia think it was Cole? It could have been any number of other people trying to hide illegal activities." Jack says to the Doctor not as convinced as he seems to be that this warehouse is where Cole is.

"Because of this." The Doctor says grabbing another piece of blank paper and writing 'Gamecock, Jay Dement' with a space between each word on it "If you add the letters of these three names together and rearrange them you get.." the Doctor tells Jack writing something underneath crossing out each letter as he uses them.

"Come and get me Jacky." Jack reads

"He's batting you." The Doctor tells Jack.

"I know." Jack tells The Doctor staring at the paper "When last week did he buy the warehouse?" Jack asks the Doctor.

"Friday."

"8 days before he killed Amelia, he must have known she was keeping an eye on him and he knew that if she died I would go through her information." Jack says to himself standing up and pacing the room "Why would he do that? You don't bait someone you fought a war against for years when you know that you both are almost impossible to kill, especially when you are more venerable one." Jack says as he is pacing. The Doctor doesn't say anything just watches his friend realising that he isn't actually asking but is trying to figure out everything for himself. "Killing Amelia on that day in his warped mind would make sense so would plan for me before hand, but baiting me that doesn't, not after killing Amelia. He knows what that would do to me what that would make me want to do, how determine I would be to do it and he's not that stupid. Okay let's think what else has he done since then? The phone call, which was more baiting, it was him basically daring me to go after him, why? Unless, no, that's not his style he wants to destroy me life and make me watch, he wants me dead, he wouldn't settle for anything else. He's got something up his sleeve; he's planning something it fits with him waiting so long to come back out into the open. Think Jack, what is he planning? What else has he done?" Jack says to himself angrily stopping pacing when he realises something "The poison, why would he use that? He stopped using it months before he supposedly died because he knows it wouldn't work not forever and that's what he wants me dead forever, why would he use it?" Jack asks himself this his eyes widen as he realises "Because no matter how short for that time I would be dead." Jack says turning around to face the Doctor as when he stopped pacing he wasn't facing him "Doc the bullets he shot me with at the park you said it was a stronger concentrated dose, how long was I dead for?" Jack asks his friend.

"One hour 10 minutes and 30 seconds." The Doctor says trying to put together the pieces of what Jack is saying but finding it difficult because he doesn't know Victor Cole though he is getting a pretty good idea of what his friend is thinking.

"Enough time, but could he? I monitor that and Torchwood has the only one on earth so he can't be planning to use that, if he even tried to get another one I would know. How long he waited that has got to be the key, he isn't a patient man I can't see him waiting that long unless he had a good reason, but what was the reason?" Jack asks.

"Could it have been Mathew and Aaron?" The Doctor asks Jack "Amelia said in her letter to you that she stopped Cole from coming after you all those years ago by getting him to think about how it would feel too loose his father as a child. He could have been waiting to he felt they weren't children anymore and could deal with your death better." The Doctor suggests.

"If he was he would have come after me again the second they turned eighteen. In the Cole family the second you turn eighteen you are an adult and are entitled to every perk and burden that being an adult in the Cole family inhales." Jack explains to the Doctor "Matt and Aaron turned eighteen almost seven years ago he wouldn't wait that long unless he was working on something, building something that he's only just finished." Jack explains taking his seat again, almost positive about what Cole has spent the last sixteen years building.

"Building what exactly?" The Doctor asks as although he has an idea of what Jack thinks Cole is doing as he doesn't know Cole or the details about what he has done in the past he can't be.

"A way to keep me dead." Jack tells The Doctor.

"That's impossible, you're a fact Captain." The Doctor reminds his friend.

"What if he killed me with the poison or something with the poison on or in it and in that extended amount of time he had before I resurrected he froze me and then buried me? Or sent to the far reaches of the galaxy? I would still exist forever." Jack tells the Doctors.

"But you wouldn't be alive. Overloading you with the poison and then freezing you may work for a while but I don't think it would work forever." The Doctor tells the Jack sounding unsure for one of the few rare times that Jack has known him.

"But you're not sure." Jack comments.

"No I'm not, because Time Lords stayed away from fix points because we couldn't interfere and you are the only human fact that ever existed. I could say what I think but you're an impossible thing and I could be wrong." The Doctor says looking at Jack who it is clear to that the Doctor is worried though if you didn't know him well you wouldn't be able to tell.

"Well that's new." Jack comments with a small smile trying to defuse the tension and worry that is thick in the air "Todays your lucky day Doctor, you're going to find out just what happens when someone tries to keep a fact dead." Jack tells his oldest friend as he picks up the doctor's sonic screwdriver and continues to work on the compact laser deluxe.

"You're still going to that warehouse, going exactly where he wants you to go." The Doctor states not surprised but he was hoping he wouldn't.

"I've got to."

"You know that is exactly what he wants right? That he is going to waiting for you with who knows how many men and weapons." The Doctor says to his friend.

"Of course, which is why I have I'm going alone." Jack tells the Doctor.

"What!"

"The biggest advantage and the biggest disadvantage that each of us have in this fight is that we know each other. Victor is smart enough and knows me and about me well enough to have things in place just in case I do resurrect no matter what he does and whatever those things are they will be hell. He will make it as bad as he possible can for me and worse for anyone with me because he knows that the best way to hurt me to destroy me is to hurt people I care about. The only way I can protect everyone I care about is to go alone." Jack explains as he puts down the sonic screwdriver and re attaches the outer panel of the handle "Done, one disengagement gun."

"When do we go?" The Doctor asks Jack.

"You're not coming Doctor." Jack says looking up from the gun to look at the Doctor directly in the eyes "When I said I have to protect the people I care about by going alone that included you. There are far more important things than coming with me for this let's face it suicide mission and what you do is one of them. I'm prepared to face and deal with whatever it is that Victor wants to throw at me if he wants to try and freeze me in death which knowing him like I do I'm positive he is planning then bring it on, but I won't let him hurt you, especially not with the methods he would be prepared to use on someone who is important to me. I'm doing this alone Doc and not even you can talk me out of this." Jack explains to his friend his voice and eyes displaying how serious he is and how much the thought of the Doctor being hurt because of him would hurt him.

"What about your team, and Martha, and your kids Jack? What happens to your kids if I'm wrong and Cole does manage to kill you forever?" The Doctor asks his friends clearly hurting at the thought of his old friend going into a situation so dangerous to face the one thing that may actually be able to keep him dead all by himself.

"They go on. My team and Matt and Aaron and Martha they know enough, I've taught them enough for them to protect the Earth without me and I know they will do it fantastically." Jack tells his friend avoiding what they both know the Doctor is really asking.

"What about Mathew, Aaron and Rhosyn? If they lose you what happens to them? Who do they have left?" The Doctor asks his friend.

"My team, Martha and you, they have all of you. If I go after Victor and don't come back then they may hate me for the rest of their lives but at least they will be aright, safe. I'll rather that than the alternative." Jack explains to his friend.

Jack and The Doctor drift into silence for a few minutes before the Doctor speaks again "When we were at the end of the Universe I said you were my responsibility and I didn't just mean that I am accountable for your actions. From the minute you set foot on the TARDIS you came under my protection it became my duty to look after you and so far I haven't done a great job of that but what it all comes down to is that you are my friend Jack and I'm not letting you go into something this dangerous alone, not when I know what you are planning." The Doctor tells him.

"Doctor.." Jack begins to say but The Doctor cuts him off

"I'm not asking Jack, I'm telling." The Doctor tells him.

"We can't go in the TARDIS; we can't let that technology anywhere near Victor." Jack tells his friend.

"Fine, then we drive." The Doctor says clearly not backing down.

"Hope you're ready Doc, we're not waiting any longer. We are going now." Jack says picking up any papers with information about the warehouse or the disengaging gun, the gun itself and putting them inside his jacket.

"Good thing I've got this then." The Doctor says pulling out the sonic blaster out of his jack "Like you said it's our way in. I wouldn't have wanted you to just happen to leave why I look for it." The Doctor tells Jack glad that he went and got the sonic blaster after Jack's sons went to bed to be sure he knew where it was.

"Let's go then." Jack says his voice sounding cold clearly displaying that The Doctor coming with him is the last thing he wants.

"Let's." The Doctor walking over to the TARDIS pulling out his key and locking it before he and Jack leave the study and the house.

Jack and The Doctor walk around to where the cars and parked and get in the green one, Jack in the driver's seat and The Doctor in the passengers.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asks Jack as he is in the Driver's seat but instead of driving he is pressing buttons on his Vortex Manipulator.

"Adding extra security to the place." Jack tells the Doctor before staring the car and driving off.

* * *

For most of the trip Jack and the Doctor don't speak not until Jack realises that he needs to tell The Doctor about how Victor Cole usually operators his headquarters so they can try and get through it unnoticed.

"Cole usually bases himself in the centre of his headquarters, the area that is usually the most guarded." Jack explains to the Doctor. "We may be able to sneak there but with him baiting me to come after him it's more than likely that it will be a lot harder to get close to him we may not be able to ."

"All we can do is try and if we don't succeed then we will think of another way." The Doctor tells Jack.

"If we don't get Victor with the disengaging gun the first chance we get then we won't get another chance Doctor, you do understand that right? He won't give us even the smallest opportunity again." Jack explains to the Doctor. "If we fail then that's it, no second chances." Jack says as he pulls over the car.

"Then we don't fail the first time." The Doctor asks Jack.

"How many times have we actually managed that?" Jack asks the Doctor as they get out the car.

The Doctor is quite for a minute knowing that Jack is right "Maybe not at first but we always do in the end." He says.

"Yeah we do." Jack admits "But think about what the cost has been, like I said I don't think we're going to get a second attempt this time Doc." Jack says at they arrive at a fence. Before Jack even gets a chance to ask the Doctor is already making a hole in it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Across this field is the east side of the Factory that Victor is trying to lure me to. Once we are in it will be easy to find Victor, the hard part is getting close to him." Jack says to the Doctor who suddenly gets a grin on his face but before Jack can ask about it the Doctor speaks "It's a good thing that we both have objects that will make us unnoticeable." The Doctor says pulling out his TARDIS key and putting it around his neck. For the first time since realising what it is likely that Victor Cole is planning Jack is feeling hopeful that they may actually succeed he pulls out his TARDIS key and puts it around his neck just as they reach the factory wall.

"Think here will do?" Jack asks the Doctor.

"It's as good of a place as any but looking through the window to try and see what we are up against may work better." The Doctor tells Jack pointing to the widow five meters south from where they are standing.

Without a word Jack and The Doctor walk over to the widow and both look in and find that the widow looks into what appears to be an empty office "Guess we are going to have to go in then see what we are up against." Jack comments.

"Guess we are." The Doctor says pulling the sonic blaster out of his jacket and using it to make a hole in the wall big enough for them both to walk through. After they do the Doctor re makes the wall and puts the gun back in his pocket and they walk to the doorway of the room "Guards everywhere dozens of them, you were right about this not being easy." The Doctor tells Jack as the pair look out at the room which has at least thirty heavily armed me standing all around with a table in the middle.

"I don't kid about Victor." Jack tells his friend.

"Which one is he?" The Doctor asks realising that he doesn't even know what Cole looks like.

"The one at the table." Jack tells his friend pointing to the one person who isn't heavily armed but sitting at the table, an attractive man with light hair and a goatee who looks young despite his age and who if you didn't know about him being part cyborg you would never be able to guess.

"We need to get closer the disengaging gun won't work from this far away." The Doctor reminds Jack.

"I know. Let's hope these perception filters work." Jack says as very slowly the two of them start to walk across the room towards Cole. They are about 10 meters away from him before without even looking up Victor Cole says "Grab them." and out of almost know here Jack and The Doctor find themselves being grabbed and their arms being held behind their respective backs and Jack finds all his pockets being searched and all his weapons being removed.

"Perception filters." Victor says looking up at Jack and The Doctor "Nice try but your forgetting that I always want to see you." Victor tells Jack.

"Well you're seeing me, you've got me. Let him go." Jack tells Victor.

"I think not." Victor says "Bring him to me." Victor says and the guards bring the Doctor closer to him. "So who are you? You're not one of my Jacky's little gang." Victor says to The Doctor.

"I'm his friend." The Doctor tells Victor.

"A friend." Victor says soundly gleeful standing up "Didn't Jacky warn you about what being friends with get you if you come near me?" Victor asks the Doctor curious.

"He did." The Doctor tells him.

"Then why would you come?" Victor asks "Why would you risk your life for him?" he asks sounding generally confused about why.

"Because he is my friend." The Doctor repeats simply.

"Well then, let me show you what being a friend of Jacky's get you." Victor tells the Doctor as he reaches into his pocket to grab something but is stopped by Jack yelling "NO."

"Bring him closer to me I want him to watch this." Victor orders the guard holding Jack who brings him closer to Victor and the Doctor but is still five meters away "You're the one that brought him with you Jacky if you knew this would happen if you didn't want it to then you shouldn't have brought him with you." Victor tells him.

"Please, I will let you do whatever you want to me, but don't touch him. if you want to kill me over and over again then fine, if you want to torture me then fine, I won't fight you just don't hurt him, let him go and you've got me and you can do whatever you want to me." Jack tells Victor.

"Jack, no." The Doctor objects.

"Be quite." Victor order the Doctor "You are willing to give up completely, let me win this war and let me do whatever I want to do to you just to protect him." Victor says surprised to Jack.

"In a heartbeat." Jack says "Your men have already taken all my weapons I'm defenceless completely at your mercy. You don't need him." Jack tells Victor.

"But you do." Victor says to Jack "He's obviously very important to you which would make it my pleasure to take him away from you." Victor tells Jack. "Make him kneel." He orders the guard holding The Doctor. "Let go of his hands but watch them." Victor tells his guard who does so.

"Wait." Jack repeats as Victor once again reaches his hand into his pocket "Take me closer." Jack requests of his guard who after getting a nod from Victor allows Jack to take a few steps closer to Victor and The Doctor making him only three meters away from them now. "I'm begging you let him go." Jack tries once again shocking The Doctor who has never heard Jack beg, never heard him plead like he is in that minute.

"Um let me think about that no." Victor tells Jack pulling the object that he has been reaching for out of his pocket which turns out to be a gun.

"Well then. Doc see you in hell." Jack says to the confusion of everyone as in one simple movement he manages to get out of the hold that he is being held in take off his Vortex Manipulator and throw it at the Doctor who finds himself being teleported away the second that he catches it.

"You've got me." Jack says to Victor as he finds himself being pushed to the ground by Victor's guards "Do your worse."

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
